Babysitter Wanted
by Ezriaismylifex
Summary: Looking for a committed, responsible young adult able to handle large amounts of pressure. They must be trustworthy, honest, reliable, flexible and be a strict rule follower. Well I'm most of those things... Here's where things get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own PLL... I mean if I did Jason would die and leave Ezria the hell alone. 'Nuff said.**

Chapter One.

Babysitter wanted.

That's how this all started. Two simple words, a simple _easy_ plan to make some extra cash for college... before I met _him_. I didn't know this would change my life – that this would be the best thing to happen to me.

I moved my focus to the blurb under the heading; _looking for a committed, responsible young adult able to handle large amounts of pressure. They must be trustworthy, honest, reliable, flexible and be a strict rule follower._

Mostly checks. Honest? Well let's face it; sometimes it's better for everyone to lie. Rule follower? Yea, I'm more of a _rule breaker_.

I remember the wide smile that spread across my face I circled the advertisement in the newspaper, my pen indenting the fragile paper. I also remember the nervous smile that graced my beautiful face (and let's face it... it _IS_ a nice face...my complexion is incredible) as I dialled the number listed on the ad.

* * *

><p><em>Oh. My. God. <em>The house spread before me was MASSIVE. Three story white cement rendered house, with colossal double doors and a beautiful and expansive garden lining the front of the house. I cautiously stepped out of my car with a gentle stumble and gaped at the monstrosity in front of me.

Composing myself; I straighten up, close my mouth (before I choke on a fly), and took my first step toward my new life. Literally.

I made my way up the stairs and took a deep breath before raising my hand to knock – only to catch myself, pull away and reach for the doorbell instead. I instantly hear a high pitch ring go off inside, so I take a small step back and wait.

A tall blonde lady with her hair in a tight bun opens the door with a sour face. I'm nervous instantly. Let me tell you something about me... nervous and Aria don't mix well. Don't believe me? You want some proof that I'm a nervous rambling freak? Listen up – here's your proof.

"uh HI! I'm uh... um... I'm... Lucy! No wait. Montgomery... shit.. I mean, i mean! Oh my god. I don't mean god – "

See? A rambling IDIOT! Now she's staring at my with an even more sour look on her face and probably wondering if I'm it together Aria or you'll never get this job.

"Sorry... I'm Aria Lucy Montgomery... and you probably didn't really want my full name... or maybe you do because I might be looking after your kid and obviously you'll want to know as much about me as possible."

Awkward moment. Another thing to know about me? I seem to always feel the need (or urge) to fill these awkward moments with more rambling...

"You know... in case I'm a serial killer or something... which I'm not! Obviously... ummm..." More blank staring with a shocked and disgusted look on her face. Finally she speaks and puts me out of my misery and drags me out of the hole I so foolishly dug myself in... I need to keep my feet out of my mouth and firmly on the ground where they belong. "Hi I'm Mrs Fitz, please do come in."

_Oh God. _It's worse than I thought... she talks all fancy... she's gonna hate me. Pull it together Aria."Thankyou" I mutter embarrassed as I step over the threshold and into hell (ok I'm exaggerating sue me.)

"Please follow me to my office and we can begin with the interview." Oh please need to pretend I'm even a candidate anymore.

* * *

><p>Argh. Who the hell is calling me on Sunday before noon? Do they have a death wish? Because I will push them off a cliff if they don't stop ringing. Ahhhh finally. Or not.<p>

I roll over and snatch my phone harshly off my bedside table, and answer with a groggy and discourteous "What the hell do you want? This better be _good_".

"Hi Miss Montgomery. This is Mrs Fitz calling about your interview." That gets my attention and I sit up so fast I think I just gave myself whip lash. "Mrs Fitz... what a surprise... um I'm sorry about – "

"No need Miss Montgomery – I have an older son and he answers the phone _exactly _the same on a Sunday morning anytime before noon" She gives out a shrill laugh; and I let a small part of myself feel shocked that such an emotion can be expressed by this women and the other – much larger part ponder on the thought of this son who happens to have something in common with me. Granted its small... but I still can't keep my thoughts from straying to how he looks in the morning... in bed... is he hot? Single? Straight? I let my thoughts get a hold of my attention and barely register the sound of a voice.

"Miss Montgomery!"

"Huh? What? Oh! Sorry!" I stutter embarrassed. She seriously must think I'm deranged or something.

"That's quite alright. I was just asking when you could start?" She asked in her uptight voice.

"Start what?" I asked distractedly while picking my pink nail polish. "The job... that you interviewed for... I take it you're still interested?"

Oh _that_... seriously? Did no one else apply? Or were they WORSE than me... I didn't think that was possible. It surely couldn't have been my amazing first impression. Note the sarcasm.

"Uh yes of course I'm still interested. I can start whenever you need me too"

The next ten minutes were spent ironing out the details.

* * *

><p>The maid shows me to my room. Yes my room. How cool is that? Living the life, this will be as easy as pie. <em>Simple.<em>

"Aria!" _Or not._

Then all I hear is a loud shattering noise coming from downstairs and I take off running to where I hear the noise. There I find the devil. I think his name is Toby. He's smirking up at me over shattered glass – off which appears to _have_ been a very expensive and important looking vase. _Oh hell no. _This cannot be happening – I've barely been here 10 minutes.

"oh. Miss Montgomery I see you've meet Tob- What the hell happened here?" She screeched.

"uh.. umm.. well... you see – umm Toby... accidently.. well actually I'm not sure.." I stutter followed by a nervous laugh. Well actually it was more of a giggle. No a titter. Actually it was barely anything.

All I could think while staring into her cold dead eyes was... (Ok so I'm exaggerating again. I thought we'd gone over this. Get over it.)

_I'm so screwed. _

**I hope you liked this, please be kind and leave a review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL.**

Chapter Two

_Well that was painful._

**Flashback – 10 minutes ago**

"Miss Montgomery, my office now!" She screeched out so loud that I swear the chandelier rattled. No joke. I followed her anxiously down the hall to her office. I can't believe she has an office? Does she even work?

"Miss Montgomery! Are you even listening to me?" She asks in a whiny, clingy histrionic voice.

ARIA! So not the issue right now. Right, right. Off track again – my bad.

**Present time**

Like I said; complete torture. I felt like crawling up into a tiny ball (which is very possible, I mean you've seen me right? I've 5'2" of cuteness) and dying. She spent 10 minutes lecturing me on my responsibilities and how I need to 'step up' and not let her down. I honestly only caught bits and pieces. I mean who the hell cares? _Well I mean clearly she does._ Oh dear lord please help me, I'm talking to myself again. Gah.

Right right back on track. She kept droning on about; _you need to have eyes and ears all over the house, _and_ you need to know what's going to happen before it does, _and_ not let me down,_ and_ watch Toby like a hawk and never turn your back on your charge. _

I mean seriously? Charge? _What. The. Hell._ Is this an episode of Charmed? Am I a freaking white lighter. Nope, sorry to disappoint. Not the last time I checked anyway.

Then she gave me a neat and tidy list of rules. Now don't let the neat and tidy part fool you into thinking its short. It's not. It's a three page eyesore, and I won't bore you with the contents... mainly because I may not have actually _read_ it per sae. Or really glanced past rule number three...

The crisp white paper reads 'Fitz household rules – edition 1'. _Seriously? _They have more than _ONE _of these? Sad, sad people.

1. Do not under any circumstances unforseen or not; let Toby break anything within the proximity of the estate.

2. No friends over without clearing with the lady of the estate.

3. No sleeping with (intimately of course) or becoming romantically linked with my son.

Ok, so now you see why rule three stopped me. At first I was like _ew, the kids like seven._ Until I realised she meant her 'fresh out of college' son... which you know... makes much more sense.

He must be HOTT. Yes with _two_ T's. You got a problem with that? I carelessly throw the stupid rules onto the floor and fall back onto my bed and wonder what this son looks like. I want him already. Anything forbidden turns me on. God Aria, you're such a _slut._ Would you seriously risk your job for a guy. Who may I point out you haven't even met yet? He could be some nerd, with horrible dress sense and back acne. Not that I'm judgemental or anything. _He won't be. _I imagine him to be like some gorgeous god. I groan and roll over onto my side.

Oh god. There I go AGAIN talking to myself. Oh and for the record, I would definitely choose this hott forbidden mystery dude over my job. Just saying. What's life without taking a few chances?

Wanna hear my motto? Well too bad, cause you're gonna hear it anyway. _Seize the moment, because tomorrow you might be dead._ Ok so you're right; I totally stole that from Buffy. Best show ever by the way.

Back to my point. Which was secrets are hot. Well I think that was my point... moving on.

* * *

><p>"Toby! Get down!" I scream irritably at the infuriating little boy I call the devil. Or as Mrs Fitz puts it – my charge. I'm pretty sure whitelighters don't have to put up with this crap. "You're going to break something! Down now!"<p>

Before I can register what's happening Toby is scoped up, spun around whilst a giggle (not a cute one just in case you were wondering, which you probably weren't) escapes Toby's little mouth and placed on the floor. Where he belongs.

"Your concern for my little brothers well being is overwhelming" snarks a masculine voice.

Before I have a chance to hit back with a witty reply, three things happen simultaneously.

First, I notice the playful glint in his eyes (his gorgeous, gorgeous eyes).

Second, I note he said 'brother' which means this is hott forbidden mystery dude who until now I was just assuming was hot (with the two T's).

Third, I obviously assumed correct. I think I may be in heaven. There is no way god made men like this? He must have a flaw.

But all I can think right now while I stare at him in awe and shock with my plump lips slightly agape is; this man is delicious. I'd like to have him for dessert. Actually every meal puh-lease.

All my mind can conjure up is images of him in my bed. Or his bed. Or _any_ bed.

Actually, you know what? Screw it. It doesn't even have to be a bed.

_Oh god. _I'm wet. So wet in fact my red lace panties are completely soaked.

I have never in my life been so turned on before. Especially not by just LOOKING.

I promised myself then and there; I will have him no matter what it takes.

What Aria Montgomery wants, she gets.

Finally my horny brain picks up on the fact his lips are moving and words are coming out. Funny how that happens. I finally snap myself back into reality, and am acutely aware of the throbbing between my legs and as soon as I meet his beautiful blue eyes I clench my thighs together even tighter and focus on what he's saying.

"...So I thought I'd stop by... are you alright uhh Aria right? The new babysitter?" his smooth voice asks while his eyes are cast down to my clenched squirming thighs. I see the beginnings of a smirk on his beautiful lips.

"uh.. huh? What. Sorry. I mean yes it's Aria the new babysitter. And you are?" I ask while a smirk litters his handsome face.

"Ezra, Toby's brother." There's that smirk still. I'd like to wipe it off. With my lips. Or my tongue.

"Right right. The Hott with two T's mystery forbidden brother." A short pause and a bigger smirk.

"Oh god. Did I just say that out loud?" _Idiot._

His chuckle is enough to make me melt. "It's ok, my mother told me you were... quirky."

I raise my perfectly shaped left eyebrow at the last word to pass through those delectable lips. I'm about to respond when I notice his eyes wonder. Wonder up from my thighs, up my toned stomach and rest on my boobs. It's my turn to smirk. I feel satisfaction with him so obviously checking out my body.

"Honey, you can stare all you like" I say seductively while closing the distance between us until we're only a few centimetres apart. "And if you're lucky... I'll even let you touch." I breathe my sweet scent onto his face before throwing a wink his way, flashing him my pearly whites and saunter past him and out of the room swaying my hips more than usually. I let my smirk grow as he groans to himself watching my perfect ass sway seductively.

**Authors note: I hope you're enjoying it so far! Please read and review and let me know if you want me to continue... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or A Cinderella story: once upon a song. **

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming and let me know what you think.**

Chapter Three

_Elaborate more on the theme of innocence in Harper Lee's 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. _

Argh. I throw my note book shut harshly and throw my head down on the table. A loud bang surrounds the room and I stifle a groan at my own stupidity and the throbbing that is now coming from my head. I love English but I can't find the concentration to do it today. Or yesterday... or the day before.

Actually I can't find the concentration to do much of _anything _for the past three days. What happened three days ago you ask? I met the one and only Ezra Fitz. Otherwise known as the hott forbidden mystery dude.

I briefly let the thought of the feminine physique of his name grace my thoughts before they are pulled in other directions. Other dirtier but very, very pleasurable directions. I stare out the kitchen window seeing, but not really taking in the view as I let my thoughts wonder aimlessly once again.

My mind drifts and wonders into the unknown territory that is Ezra Fitz. Tall, well built, masculine, breathtakingly handsome, baby blue eyes, gorgeous crocked smile, obnoxious smirk, and the gentle curl of this silky hair... hair I can only imagine running my slender fingers through.

Tugging on his hair as our tongues met, gently at first before dominance is sought. Pulling on his hair as I bite down on his tongue and pull him closer before letting my hands travel down south.

I imagine scraping my black covered nails down his back as he pushes into me, over and over again. Faster and harder. I let out a moan of pleasure and reach down to rub my clit through my jeans to relieve some tension.

I harshly snap back into reality and jam my thighs together. _Oh my god Aria_. You're in the _kitchen_ pull it together!

I snatch my books up and run up the stairs before heading to the bathroom and turning on the hot water. I strip my clothes as fast as possible and jump in the shower, the water scolds my skin and redness instantly appears. I quickly adjust the cold water to sooth my body.

I reach down between my legs and relieve and the pressure built up while thinking only of Ezra.

* * *

><p>I've lost count of the number times I've need to pleasure myself because of Ezra and our lack of contact. I need him to be mine. I need to feel him <em>inside<em> of me. I groan once more. I'm right back where I started, I feel the wetness beginning again and threatening to spill down my thighs.

"Aria!" I hear Toby scream, and that snaps me out of my dirty thoughts towards his brother.

"Coming!" I reply as I adjust my dark wash jeans that hug my ass, thighs and hips nicely and make my way for the door while pulling my black singlet down to meet the waist of my jeans.

I reach the lounge room to find Toby playing his Wii and yelling at the TV. I let a laugh fall from my lips at the sight. If he wasn't evil, it'd almost be cute. _Almost_.

I redirect my attention to the matter at hands, "Yes Toby?"

"There's someone at the door! Make them shut up!"

"Wha-" Its then I recognise the high pitch ringing sound of the doorbell. How did I not hear that? I must have been so wrapped up in _him_.

I quickly make my way to the door and swing it open to find an annoyed girl. Actually, pissed off might be the words I was looking for.

"Uh... Hi?" I ask awkwardly. She rolls her eyes and shoves her way past me and into the house. I scoff, and ask rudely "who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm Jackie and I'm going to see my boyfriend Z. So move bitch." Seriously? What is with this girl?

"No_._ _You_ move _bitch._ What do you mean boyfriend? And who the hell is Z?" I ask confused, I don't know a Z.

"As in person I'm dating. Ezra? Ringing any bells?" she spits at me.

"Oh. Uh – he's not here. At least I haven't seen him today. You should probably try his apartment." I can't help but feel hurt at the knowledge he has a girlfriend. And she's a _bitch._ He could do so much better. Like me for example, I'm just saying.

"I have. He's not there." Her patience is wearing.

"Maybe he's avoiding you. I sure as hell know I would be." I reply.

She gapes at me like a fish and I feel satisfaction get the best of me.

I now take the time to take in her appearance. She's not much taller than me, she has dark hair that falls down her shoulders in waves (_so_ not natural waves either), dark murky eyes, an awkward and malicious smile... and well to sum it up. She's not really that attractive and she tries _way_ too hard. Not judging or anything. Or biased. Nope, I'm completely _un_biased. Yep. Oh, who am I kidding?

We both snap out of it when we hear Toby exclaim from the lounge room, "He's in his old room! Now shut up and leave me in peace!" That kid has _serious_ issues.

She smiles delight, and spins on her heel and makes her way up the stairs.

I let the hurt and satisfaction melt away and be replaced with determination. I feel determination surge through my veins. He _will_ be mine.

I glance towards Toby, who has now abandoned his game and taken to staring at me with interest. "What?" I snap uncouthly. I can't help but let my thoughts wonder up the stairs to Ezra's room... are they making out already? Are they going to have sex? I feel repulsed. I fight back the bile rising in my throat as I draw my attention back to Toby once more.

"Wanna see what their doin'?" He asks with a tone of mischief.

"What are you talking abo-" I start to question, but he wastes no time in jumping over the back of the couch and racing up the stairs calling "Follow me!"

My head hurts. Why doesn't her ever just sit still and shut the hell up? _Because he's seven._ Whatever. I trudge up the stairs and past what I know to be Ezra's old room. I don't hear anything... so that's good.

"Dude, hurry up. I don't got all day."

"_Have_. Toby, it's 'I don't have all day.'"

His only response is another eye roll.

He motions for me to enter his room, which I do so with a hesitant step. I look around the messy room and grimace. What a boy.

He gets down on his knees and crawls through a tunnel. God, can this get any weirder? Is he gonna like murder me or something? "ARIA!"

"hmm? Oh right coming." I follow his lead and crawl through the tunnel.

"Oh my god. What is this place?" I ask in amazement. Although I'm more than a little creeped out.

"My surveillance room." He replies easily.

"Right." I reply _un_easily. "Why do you have one exactly?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"I need to know what's going on in the house. I have hidden cameras all over the place, in hiding places you wouldn't even guess." He's so smug.

"What kinda places?" I ask nervously.

He shoots me a weird look and I know I'm safe. He hasn't seen anything he shouldn't have. His small finders tap a few keys and suddenly an image of Ezra and _Jackie _appears on the screen before us. I let a small part of my uncontrollable mind acknowledge that when the time comes and Ezra and I have sex it will need to be in my bed, not his. Or actually to be safe it needs to be at his apartment.

The scene unfolding in front of me causes a fully fledged smile to grace my beautiful face, and before I can stop myself, I hear myself ask "What about sound?"

There is front of me is not two lovers having sex, or even kissing. Nope. Instead they are in a heated argument. I was right. He _was_ hiding from her.

**A/N: Please review and let me know if you still want me to continue :) Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me, and they are the reason I got straight to writing a new chapter when I got home and leaving my dad and sister fend for themselves in the kitchen... bad idea, never, ever again. Haha **

**Enjoy :) **

Chapter Four

My happy demeanour didn't last long. Realisation kicked in and told me that they were probably just having a lovers tiff. This upset me more, because we all know that make up sex is more passionate. Damn it. Why is every thought of mine about sex lately? I'm not usually like this, I swear.

I made my way into the kitchen and started gathering supplies to make myself a peanut butter sandwich. Before I can even take my first bite I'm rudely interrupted by none other than the bitch herself. She gives me a fowl look, flicks her hair and makes her way to the fridge and helps herself to a bottle of water. Can I not even eat a sandwich in peace in my own kitchen anymore? Ok well it's not technically _my_ kitchen, but its more mine than hers.

She turns to me and lets that stupid smirk slide onto her face. All I want to do it wipe it off, with a backhand across the face. "I hope we weren't too loud" She sends a sly wink my way and moves toward the exit. I feel anger well in my veins and the beginnings of tears spring to my eyes. _Bitch._

I recompose myself in time for Ezra to enter the kitchen. I give him a tight lipped smile and move towards the sink to rinse my place. "Hi Aria, how are you?" Scoff.

Please, like you care, "Fine."

"Are you... okay?" he asks with concern.

"Yep" I pop the 'p'. I reach for the dish cloth and start to wipe the plate before placing it back in its respective place. I make my way towards the exit, blatantly ignoring Ezra. He catches my arm and spins me towards to him, caught off guard I stumble forward and into his chest. I feel his masculine arms circle my waist to help steady me.

I risk a glance at his face and the intensity of his stare stops me in my tracks and my breath catches in my throat. It's then that he lets his smirk appear at my obvious pleasure in the embrace, and I remember that I'm upset with him. I shrug out of his arms, and exit. I instantly miss his warm arms and the sparks I felt when we touched. I've heard of them before but never believed in them...

I fall backwards onto the couch with a heavy sigh and reach for the remote, and switch the TV to E! News to see the current goss on the celebs. I hear his footsteps coming towards me and I use my full attention to ensure I don't give him any satisfaction. He comes forward, lifts my feet, sits down and places my feet back into his lap.

Five minutes pass before I spare him a glance. He's starting intently at me. Now that he's got my attention, he takes the chance to ask me what's wrong again. I roll my hazel eyes and focus back on the TV.

Before I can even register what is happening, he curls his fingers around my ankles and yanks me forward until my butt is touching his tights. I sit up in shock and stare at him. He slowly leans forward, and he whisper in my ear so softly I struggled to hear.

"I know what's wrong" He then places a soft kiss below my right ear. Against my will, I let loose a shiver from his sweet breath blowing on my neck. He places a kiss on the side of my neck and I feel his smirk against my silky smooth skin. He's getting too much pleasure and satisfaction from the reactions he's evoking. He needs to be put in his place. Just as I was about to do just that he utters the words I never expected him to. "You're jealous," his smooth chuckle fills my ears and makes me smile.

"I'm what?" I let out my harmonious giggle and turn my head to face him. I see the sparkle in his eyes and can't help but get lost in them.

"Of Jackie" He states in a 'duh' tone.

My smile instantly falls; I move to swing my legs down and onto the floor. Before I can blink his hands are clutching my feet and trapping me there.

"I turn you on," smug dick. I'll show you.

I raise my left eyebrow as I free my legs and reposition myself so I'm straddling him. I smirk at his shocked expression.

I slowly lean forward, and whisper seductively in his ear "_No_ honey, I turn _you_ on."

I grind down on his hard member. I let loose a small giggle "See?"

I lean in towards his lips, and his eyes are instantly drawn to my pink lips. I lick them and smirk at his response. He starts to lean forward to meet me in the middle, when his lips are mere millimetres from mine I pull back, jump off his lap and make my way towards the stairs.

I cast a look back over my left shoulder and let out a loud laugh at his shocked and frustrated expression. Looks like I win round one.

Aria – 1, Ezra – 0

* * *

><p>I reached for the fridge handle to grab out a bottle of water, while singing loudly to Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night'. I dance around to the other side of the kitchen waving my iPod in one hand and my bottle of water in the other. I catch a glimpse of something in the corner of my eye and it takes me all of two seconds to realise it's not something but some<em>one.<em>

I quickly snatch the earbuds out of my ears and divert my attention anywhere but where Ezra is standing. I give into my resolve and look in his direction when I hear two laughs. It's then I realise he's not alone.

I fight back the blush threatening to escape. I cannot let him win. I flash them both a smile, clear my throat and reach for my clutch sitting on the kitchen table.

"Right, thanks again for watching Toby tonight. I'm off. Have fun boys."

"Where are you going?" Ezra asks with curiosity.

"Out." I reply as Hardy slowly steps forward, "Seems like I'm gonna have to introduce myself. I'm Hardy, nice to meet you."

I reach for his outstretched hand, "Aria, nice meet you too. Now if you'll excuse me I'm lat-"

I'm cut off by my ring tone coming from my black clutch. I roll my eyes as I reach for my phone.

"Hey Spence, I'm just about to leave now." I say into the phone already knowing who it is.

"You're late" she replies curtly.

"I am not that late, this is a record for me. Besides I couldn't exactly leave a seven year old here alone."

"What dress did you decide on?" she asks with enthusiasm, dropping the subject of my lateness.

"You're gonna see me in like ten minutes Spence."

"Aria..."

"The red strapless one. Happy now?"

"ohhh bet you look HOT! Is he there? Has anything else happened? DETAILS!"

"Spence, chill. I'll be there soon. Oh and there better be a beer waiting for me." Spencers laugh echoes through the phone and makes a smile appear on my face.

"Ok ok, fine. Love you." She finally gives in.

"Love you too babe. Bye." I let a small giggle fall from my lips as I push the end call button and place my phone back in my purse. I can feel Ezra's stare burn a hole through the side of my head at my latest reply. I hide my smile.

"Later boys. Try not to break anything." Hardy rolls his eyes at my condescending tone.

Ezra may think I missed the look of jealousy flash across his face as I walked out of the room, but I didn't.

Round two wasn't nearly as thrilling as the first but; Aria - 2, Ezra – 0.

I could get use to this.

**A/N: Nothing much happened in this chapter but if you all review Aria and Ezra will get hot and heavy next chapter ;) haha Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: I had the worst day ever at work, and I was going to just chill and do nothing tonight but all your reviews made me smile, so here's your reward – an update.**

Chapter Five

I creep slowly into the house; gently shutting the door behind me. Well as gently as you can shut a door that weighs ten tonne. I start to sneak across the floor towards the stairs, before realising the clicking of my heels against the cold tiles doesn't help my stealthy entrance.

I reach down to remove my shoes one at a time, stumbling slightly from the amounts of alcohol coursing through my body paired with my lack of coordination.

I continue my way to my room and throw my shoes down in the corner and make my way to my drawers. I strip my dress off and replace it with black shorts and a white singlet top. I rip the brush throw my knotted hair quickly, and then use a wipe to remove my makeup.

I quickly brush my teeth then head back downstairs to get some water as I'm suddenly parched from the excessive amounts of alcohol I consumed. I make my way towards the sink and fill my glass before sculling it down. As I head back towards the stairs I notice a figure sitting in the lounge room, and change my course.

I notice Ezra staring blankly ahead watching an old movie and I instantly feel a smile spread across my face as I realise it's one of my favourites; 'It happened one night'. I also notice the empty Chinese containers, pizza boxes and beer bottles scattered across the glass coffee table. When I enter he doesn't tear his gaze away from the TV or even acknowledge my presence.

I smirk to myself and head towards the couch, all thoughts of sleep washed away. It's time for round three. I throw myself down on the couch next to him and swing my legs around so they're resting on his right leg. His right hand immediately moves to rest on my leg and his thumb starts rubbing soothing circles.

"Did you have a good night with _Spence_," He spits out the name with distaste and I feel the smirk on my face grow.

"Hmmmm, it was amazing. Thanks." I pause taking in his jealous demeanour and feel his hand clench around my thigh.

I lean towards his ear and whisper softly "I know what's wrong."

Anyone else getting a weird sense of déjà vu? I then place a small kiss below his ear. I feel him suck in a breath and I feel confusion radiating off him. Now in for the kill. "You're jealous" I whisper in satisfaction.

"Tease" he mutters. I throw my head back and laugh.

I throw my right leg over him with ease so I'm straddling him; his hands immediately caress my hips. I wriggle slightly against his manhood and hear him stifle a hearty groan.

I lean down until my lips are almost touching his, he doesn't give me the chance to pull away this time as he grasps the back of my neck in his right hand and pulls me in for a long zealous kiss. He runs his hands through my hair and pulls on it as I groan in response. I instantly lick his bottom lip; he keeps his mouth shut tight in a smirk. Ass.

I reach down for his cock and give it a squeeze through his jeans, he gasps and I take the opportunity to thrust my tongue into his mouth. We immediately fight for dominance; he flips me over so my back hits the couch and moves to hold me down.

He trails his hands down the side of my face, down my neck and towards my chest. His hand grabs my right breast through my singlet and I feel his grin when he realises I'm braless. I let out a moan as I feel my nipples strain against my top as he smirks against my red lips.

He moves his left hand down to my shorts and slips his hand in; he immediately heads for my underwear. His fingers graze lightly against my entrance through my underwear teasing me. I'm wet instantly.

He pulls away before I can register what's happening, smirks with delight and heads for the door. I immediately know what he's thinking.

Aria – 2, Ezra – 1.

And _I'm_ the tease?

Dickhead.

* * *

><p>I walk into the kitchen with renewed determination. Ezra and Hardy are sitting at the breakfast bar, talking quietly amongst themselves. They notice my presence when the cell phone sitting in my hand starts ringing. I glance down; Spencer. <em>Perfect.<em> I smile apologetically at the boys before answering.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I feel Ezra's stare instantly.

"Is he there?" her playful voice travels through the phone.

"Maybe," I giggle.

"Alright I'll play along." I don't know how she does that, she seems to always know exactly what I'm thinking. I'm going to make sure he pays for leaving me in _need_ last night.

"Wanna meet up today? We haven't hung out alone in forever." I offer.

"You're exaggerating."

"Fine, I guess I'll just find somebody else..." I tease.

"How about the four of get together today?" She suggests.

"Sure, although let's not let Han pick the activity."

"Deal," She agrees.

"Ok, it's a date. See you at," I spare a glance at the clock, it read 9.35 am.

"11?" I suggest, after running through the activities I need to complete to be ready on time.

"Sounds good! I'll pick you up then." I hang up and turn to meet Hardy's curious gaze and Ezra's possessive one. I smile ignoring the looks and head towards the fridge, I grab out the juice and pour myself a glass. I then make my way over to Ezra and steal a pancake off his plate.

"Do you have any plans today?" I ask Ezra as I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh no. Why?" he asks suspiciously.

"So you're free to watch Toby? Great. Thanks so much" before waiting for a response I swoop down and place a kiss on the side of his mouth.

As I exit the room I can hear Ezra asking himself "What the hell just happened?" and Hardy's loud booming laughter.

* * *

><p>I lean over my bed to reach my phone when I feel two masculine arms wrap around my waist from behind, his body flush against my butt. I smile to myself and straighten up so my back is against his chest.<p>

He moves my hair over my right shoulder and places a small kiss on the edge of my left shoulder then another where my shoulder and neck meet. I smile and decide to have some fun with this. Paybacks a bitch.

"Hmmm, Spence." I moan.

I feel his body become rigid and his arms loosening from around my body. I giggle and turn around until our chests are flush against one another. I wrap my left arm around his neck and tangle my right hand in his curls to stop him from getting away.

"I was just joking Ezra." I lean in to crush our lips together.

He returns the kiss before pulling away, "What about your boyfriend?"

"Spence is definitely _not_ my boyfriend," I say as I lean back in for another kiss.

He scoffs, "Sure." He mutters sarcastically.

Well there goes that kiss. Way to ruin the moment dork.

I roll my eyes and retort; "What about _Jackie"_ I spit her name with revolt.

"We're not talking about her right now," he hits back.

"Yea well maybe you should go call your little slut, to-"

"ARIA! SPENCE IS HERE!" I jump from shock, at Toby's boyish voice.

"Intercom" Ezra explains.

"Scares the absolute shit out of my every single time," I put my hand to my heart in effort to slow the beating down. Which obviously doesn't work, yet I still do it nonetheless.

"You should go" Ezra suggests. Thanks for that captain obvious.

"I'm not ready yet, and this is _my_ room. Why don't you leave?"

"Maybe I will."

"Good."

Before I know it I'm left alone, I fall back onto my bed with a long sigh. "ARIA! DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Toby shouts again through the intercom. Jeez impatient much?

I roll off the bed, grab my shoes and bag and head for the door.

I trudge down stairs, and see that Spencer, Ezra, Hardy and Toby all there together. Great. I see the look of amusement mixed with relief on Ezra's face at the fact that _Spence_ is indeed a _girl_.

Spencer obviously notices it too as she opens her mouth to speak, "Oh Aria, I invited Noel along today." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. I laugh, we are so alike.

"Spence, I thought it was just gonna be us girls. I had enough of Noel last night." I said before realising what that sounds like. I spare a glance at Ezra just in time to see his eyes harden.

"I know. You guys went off alone for a while; did he get you out of that dress?" She asks with mischief. I swear to god Ezra just let out a growl. A_ growl_. And it was totally hot.

"Spence" I warn.

"Oh come on! Details!"

"Nothing happened. Honest,"

"Well that's boring, nothing at all?" She asks

"Nope," I reply popping the 'p'.

"Meh. He's not your type anyway. Although it is adorable how he follows you around like a lost puppy."

"Are you ready?" I ask with impatience.

"Yes. Oh wait. I heard a rumour."

"Spence I'm shocked, little miss goody two shoes listening to petty gossip," I taunt.

"Fine I won't tell you. But it was good." She teases stretching out the o's in good. I roll my hazel eyes in response before replying, "Oh how will I ever survive?"

"Leave the sarcasm to Hanna, it doesn't suit you." She scrunches up her face jokingly.

"Whatever. Can we go?"

"Your seriously not gonna ask? Oh come on!"

"Apparently not. Are you done?"

"Yes, sorry. Let's roll."

* * *

><p>I groaned as we pulled up in front of the Rosewood Mall, "I thought I told you <em>not<em> to let Hanna pick the activity."

"Like Hanna leaves room for argument," She replied.

I sighed and climbed out of the car, "where are we meeting them?"

"Food court... So you and Fitz huh? What's going on there?" She asks digging for information.

"Not much. He's insufferable,"

"But he's so hot! You two are hot together. The sexual tension in the room was astounding."

"I know, but he's just... I don't _know._" I'm lost for words.

"Wow. Aria Montgomery lost for words. I never thought I'd see the day. What has the world come too?"

"Spence, leave the sarcasm to Hannah. It doesn't' suit you," I poke my tongue out at her before laughing.

"Has anything else happened since the couch incident yesterday?" She enquirers, moving on from my teasing.

"How did you know about that?"

"You told me last night at the party," She shots me a weird look.

"Oh. Right. _That _couch incident," I blush slightly.

"Ok, spill." She demands.

So I do, I tell her about last night and this morning in my room. I'm just finishing the story when we see Emily and Hanna in the distance.

"Hey Spence? You weren't serious about Noel coming were you?" I question uncertainly.

"No of course not" She laughs.

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Oh and I won't be updating tomorrow night because I have a friend's birthday to attend. But leave a nice review and I'll update on Friday night for you :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hi all! Thanks for all your reviews. I hope you like the chapter :)**

Chapter Six

"Toby!"

I swear after the night I had I was going to _kill_ him. How does he even have so much energy? I'm exhausted just _looking_ at him; then again I'm pretty much the laziest person on the planet.

I fall back onto the couch with a heavy sigh and close my eyes in frustration; he's giving me a headache. All of a sudden he pounces on me and shakes my shoulders, "Fu-ark." I pause, "Toby... what the Fark are you doing?" I yell in disbelief.

"Nice save. 'Cuz I _totally didn't _know what you were about to say. Besides it's not like I haven't heard it before. Why do you treat me like such a baby?" He whines.

'Uh maybe because you _act_ like one?' I felt like saying but held my tongue. After all, all he has to do to have my sorry ass fired is pout at his dearest mummy. Blah. Whatever.

"I mean," he continues, not noticing my lack of interest in the matter "I'm not a kid, so stop treating me like one." I stare at him incredulously and raise my eyebrows as a way of saying 'how stupid are you?' he doesn't seem to comprehend my stare - proof that he is indeed a _kid_ (In case you needed some proof, cold hard evidence of some kind) so I opened my mouth to respond.

"Right. You're _not_ a kid. At a measly seven years old. Ok. Ok. I believe you." Not. "I mean, it's not like you _act_ like a kid." Lie. Lie. Lie. He doesn't seem to catch onto my sarcastic tone because he smiles his toothy grin at me and leaps in for a hug. More proof right there ladies and gents.

"Let's play outside! Come on, come on, come on!" He yells stretching out the 'on' while bouncing up and down on my lap. Argh. Stupid kids. Yes, I said it. _Kids._

"Please, please, please, please, please , please," I try my absolute hardest to tune out his pleading but he grabs my face and does the cutest pout. Not that it's cute on him, the devil.

Yet, before I know what I'm doing, I start nodding my head along with his. He lets the biggest, brightest smile stretch across his small face before jumping up, grabbing my hand and yanking me out the door.

* * *

><p>How is kicking a ball back and forth for <em>three<em> hours considered fun? I'm exhausted, yet he's not even breaking a sweat. Stupid fit kid.

After my hours of torture I made a quick decision (actually it wasn't quick I was contemplating it for the hour previous) to kick the ball with as much force and misdirection as humanly possible. Or as humanly possible for someone weak, unfit and all of 5'2''.

I made a mad dash for the house when he took off after the ball let out a sigh of relief when I reached the kitchen. I open and fridge and hummed as I let my eyes roam the beverages in front of me. Diet. Diet. Diet.

Why is everything _diet_?

I sigh in distaste as I reach for the diet lemonade, unscrew the cap harshly and pour the cold liquid down my parched throat. "Blah. This tastes like _ass_. What the fuck is this crap?"

I whip my head around when I hear a deep chuckle, "diet lemonade."

Oh crap. "Did I uh- did I say that out loud?" I ask with uncertainty and humiliation.

"Yes." He replied smoothly.

"I knew that."

"Of course you did," he bites out in a condescending tone.

"No. Actually I did. I mean come on; the bottle says 'diet lemonade'. I'm not stupid."

"Uh What? Oh. You were replying to the first thing I said, god you're hard to keep up with. And if you _knew_ that then why did you ask?" He raises his eye brows in victory.

"It was a _rhetorical_ question. You should know that, I mean aren't you an English teacher?" I bite back wiping that victorious look right off his smug face. His hot, gorgeous, smooth, chiselled face. I snap out of my thoughts at the next question to pass through his kissable lips, and I should know.

"How do you know what ass tastes like?" I decide to have some fun, "Spence and I are _real_ close."

He gapes like a fish, a really cute, attractive fish but a fish nonetheless.

"I'm totally kidding." I throw my head back and laugh so hard at his shocked expression before straightening up; "it was just a saying. Jeez."

Before anything else can be said between the two of us sexually frustrated adults (ok well I'm not technically an adult, get over it) Toby runs in yelling; "Aria! There you are! Where'd you go?"

Is he clueless? Stupid? Delusional? All of the above?

"Uh. I just came to get a drink." I hold up the diet lemonade bottle in evidence and smile innocently at him.

"Then let's GO! Come on, come on, come on!" I swear if he so much as utters another 'come on' today I will strangle him. Deep breaths Aria, deep breaths. And while you're at it – stop talking to yourself.

"Ezra! You're here!" Toby exclaims noticing his brother for the first time. Please don't ask him to come, please don't ask him to co-

"Wanna come play ball with us?"

"Sure little man," Ezra replies smiling and scoping Toby up.

"We've already played soccer for like two hours," _Three._ "So now it's time to play some basketball! You excited Aria?" No. Why the hell would I be?

His eyes are filled with so much excitement so instead of some sarcastic reply I opt for a simple, "yea, sure." It may not have been genuine but he didn't' pick up on it.

* * *

><p>Someone remind me again why I don't like basketball? Or sport of any kind? Oh that's right. I'm lazy.<p>

I trail my longue over my lips at the sight before me. After only twenty minutes Ezra discarded his white shirt which left me with the gorgeous sight of his naked chest glistening with sweat.

I have had so many naughty thoughts this past hour it was getting ridiculous. I would definitely have to relieve this... tension later tonight. If he's up for it, he can do the relieving.

I trail my eyes down his body while my mind races with thoughts of us moving as one. As he thrusts into me over and over again, as I call out his name in ecstasy, as his fingers gently rub my clit, as we-

Oh god. Please tell me I didn't just _moan_.

Oh god. I did. I so did.

They immediately halt our game – or their game since I took on more of a watching role – and stare at me in astonishment. I blush bright pink before looking away and busying myself with examining my hair for split ends.

* * *

><p>"Nope."<p>

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No. Way. In. Hell."

"Too bad, 'cuz I got news for you. You are." He argues as he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Ezra! Put me down! Right now!" I start to bang my fists against his back before I take a moment to appreciate the view. He has one nice ass. I'm serious.

God I'm a perve.

"Like what you see?" He snarks and I glare at his ass.

He puts me down and hands me the ball, "Ok. So you and Toby versus me. Ready?"

Uh. No.

"Why do I have to be stuck with her?" Toby whines, again. Man this kid likes to whine.

"Excuse me? I don't even want to play," I call out helplessly.

He lets out a long, dramatic sigh; "Fine but don't let me lose. You got it?" I let out a laugh, was that suppose to be scary?

* * *

><p>"I'm winning!" Ezra exclaims mockingly, "the game isn't over yet." Toby replies with a pout across his lips.<p>

"Oh please, with the way she plays you don't stand a chance." Gee, thanks guys. Standing right here, feeling the love.

"You. Here. Now." Toby glares at me and motions for me to come closer.

"_You're_ making me lose" He points his small finger at me accusingly, "Don't point, its rude."

"Not the problem here," he rolls his blue eyes at me before turning to walk away.

"Wait! I have a plan." I smirk at him before turning to look at his brother.

I lean forward and explain my plan in a hushed whisper to Toby; he lets a smirk grace his face before nodding his head. "Game on."

* * *

><p>Ezra's dribbling the ball towards the net (and myself coincidently) with a look of sheer determination on his face.<p>

I reach forward and snatch the ball out of his hands, before turning and running. "Hey! No travelling!" He races after me and wraps his strong arms around my waist before pulling me to a stop. I twist slightly in my arms and look up at him through my eye brows. Now isn't the time to play fair.

It's time to fight dirty and win.

I throw the ball to Toby, before turning around completely and forcing my lips on Ezra's. His response is immediate and I don't pull away until I hear Toby's victory cries, Ezra opens his eyes confused before catching on.

He narrows his eyes; "You're on"

I smash my lips to his again and run my tongue along his lips before I thrust it into his open, awaiting mouth as Toby cries out in victory again. Ezra moves to pull away but I force him closer and bite down on his tongue. He groans in pain and pleasure, I pull back and smirk up at him.

"Let him win and I'll make it up to you tonight," I offer.

"Oh? And how exactly will you do that?" He asks, playing along.

I lean up until our lips are only millimetres apart before whispering; "I'll let you score."

**A/N: Please read and review. I like reading them because I love to know what you think. **

**So in case you didn't guess from the last line things will **_**definitely**_** get heated between them next chapter. You can expect Ezria sex if I get enough reviews!**

**Haha Yes I know, bribing you with Ezria sex... shame on me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. Obviously, because if I did there would be a lot more Ezria sexiness.**

**I also don't own 'Go the fuck to sleep' by Adam Mansbach.**

**A/N: I know, less than 24 hours since the last update. But I couldn't help myself, I guess bribing readers with Ezria sex works. Good to know. **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, now we all know what's gonna happen this chapter don't we? Maybe, anyway. Haha Enjoy :)**

Chapter Seven

"I won! I won! I won! Can you believe it?" Toby asks with excitement while we are all sitting at the kitchen bench eating ice cream.

"Yes. You keep reminding us." Ezra says tiredly, boy is he a sore loser.

"And _we_ won, Toby. _We_," I correct him.

"I won!" He exclaims again as Ezra throws his head down onto the table in frustration.

"I won, and now I get ice cream for dinner. How cool?"

He's talking to himself now, I swear.

"You got ice cream for dinner kid because you tired me out today," and I'm going to need all the energy I can get for later tonight. I'm going to make Ezra forget all about losing.

Ezra lifts his head up from the table a smirk across his handsome face; "Hopefully not too tired." He winks as he gets up from his chair and stretches.

He walks over to me and leans down to whisper in my ear, "I'll leave my address on the table by the door." His tongue gently flicks my ear and I gasp, "huh?"

"It's my turn to score, remember?"

He turns to exit the kitchen and I can't help but sit there and stare after him until I hear the front door slam shut.

"Right, Toby. Hurry up and eat your ice cream. It's time for bed."

"What? But it's only seven!"

"You had a big day, now hurry." I tell him only thinking of one thing. The quicker I get him to bed, the quicker I get to Ezra's bed.

He scowls at me before finishing the last few bites of his ice cream and making his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"You better be in your PJ's and have brushed your teeth by the time I get there!" I yell after him, trying to hurry him up. I know from experience that getting him into bed every night is hard work. And takes forever.

I grab all three bowls and place them in the dishwasher before making my way upstairs and into Toby's room. I groan in frustration, I swear this kid will be the death of me.

"Toby! Bedtime! It's been a long day." I scold the small child who is playing on his Xbox.

"It wasn't that long." No, but it's about to be a very long night for me, and I want it to start as soon as possible.

I glare him down until he switches off his Xbox and makes his way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>How many stories do kids want read to them before they go to sleep? Is seven years too old for story time? Who cares.<p>

All I know is that next time I'm shopping I'm going to buy him a new bed time story.

It's called; 'Go the fuck to sleep.'

Best book ever.

I smile as I glance at myself in the mirror, I'm still wearing the same dark wash blue jeans and white tank top but I've replaced my delicates with something a little sexier.

I run the brush through my wavy hair and put on some lip gloss before, grabbing my coat and bag and walking out my bedroom door.

I tip toe past Toby's bedroom and quietly make my way downstairs, stumbling slightly from excitement.

I reach the bottom and head towards the front door when I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. You gotta be fucking kidding me. I throw my bag and coat towards the front door and turn around, "Toby? What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," he replies groggily.

Yep, definitely purchasing that book.

"What are you doing up?" he questions me when I don't respond.

"Uh. I was just going to make a snack." I reply as I motion to the kitchen with my hand.

"Can I have hot chocolate?" He asks me suddenly wide awake, all signs of grogginess gone.

"No, it's late and I'm not giving you anymore sugar. How about tomorrow?" I compromise while praying he will march back upstairs and _go the fuck to sleep_.

"mmmm ok. Can I at least get a juice or water?"

"Sure honey, let's go." I start towards the kitchen, "What are you up to?" He asks suspiciously.

"What?" I ask dumfounded.

"You called me honey."

"Oh. I must be tireder than I thought."

He narrows his eyes at me before shrugging and following me to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Apartment 3B.<em>

I cluck my tongue as I make my way down the hallway on the third floor. Where the fuck is it?

I finally reach it, and raise my hand to knock on his door. He opens the door, and a look of relief floods his face.

"Hey, you're here!" He exclaims with excitement, before clearing his throat.

I smile at his eagerness, "I am."

I enter when he steps aside and look around his small apartment. "You seem relieved."

"I was worried that you wer- about you. I was worried about you. It's late and this town is full of weirdos."

I raise my eye brow, nice save.

"It's barely nine o'clock." He rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"You were worried I wouldn't come? That I'd changed my mind?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"What? No I-"

"You want me." I smirk up at him.

"No, I don't." I raise my eye brows.

"Oh ok. I'll just show myself out then," I move around him and make my way towards the door smirking.

He spins around and grabs my writs pulling me towards him and forcing his lips on mine. He thrusts his tongue in my mouth before bring his right hand up to tangle in my hair, keeping me there.

Like I'd want to go anywhere anyway.

He trails his hands down the sides of my body before snaking them around my waist, my hands wind around his neck, my right hand gripping his hair.

His hands move to grab my ass and I gasp as he gives it a tight squeeze. I tug on his hair and bite down on his tongue. He hooks his hands under my thighs, lifts me up and slams me into his closed door.

I wrap my legs tightly around his waist and groan at the feeling of his erection pressing against me. I reach down for the bottom of his shirt and tug it over his head before throwing it to the ground carelessly.

He trails his hands up my stomach under my shirt before grabbing my boobs; my nipples harden and strain against my bra from the contact. I pull my shirt over my head and his lips fall to my cleavage, he backs away from the wall and heads in the opposite direction of his bed.

"No. Wrong way."

He pulls away confused, and I force my tongue in his mouth in need before muttering against his lips; "Bed."

We're moving again, this time in the right direction and when we arrive he throws me down onto the bed before climbing on top of me. He immediately reaches around and unhooks my black lacy bra; I slid it down slowly and then throw it onto the floor.

His mouth heads for my right boob and he traces his tongue around my nipple before he bites down.

I reach down for his jeans and undo the zipper before yanking them down, my hands immediately go for the waistband on his boxes but he pulls away and smirks. He reaches for my jeans, unzips them and then pulls them down my legs, my black thong following.

His blue lust filled eyes look into my hazel ones before he slams two fingers into my opening; I moan and squirm in pleasure. He thrusts in and out, finally adding a third finger before using his thumb to rub my clit.

I feel my walls tighten and it only takes a few more thrusts before I cum; he reaches his tongue down and trails it along my opening, tasting me.

I flip us over and rip down his boxes letting my eyes widen at the sight before me. He was _huge_, and I don't mean big. I mean _huge_.

I reach my warm hands down and run them gently along his manhood before leaning down and taking him into my mouth. I move my mouth up and down his cock taking him in as much as possible, while my hand plays with his balls lightly. His hand yanks on my hair harshly and I know he's close; it doesn't take much more before he cums in my mouth.

I reach up to kiss him and he flips me onto my back, he reaches over and grabs a condom from his night stand before ripping it open, sliding it on and then rolling on top of me.

We meet for a kiss, our tongues tangling together with passion, while his cock teases me, resting against my wet opening.

"Please." I whimper out, squirming from the sensation.

"Please, what?" He asks.

"Take me." I beg.

"You want me," he taunts.

"Please," I beg once more.

"Hmm. I don't think I heard you."

"Please Ezra! I need you!" I yell out desperately. I'm gonna make him pay for that later.

He slams his cock into me while he places a kiss on my lips; I groan and tug on his hair pulling him closer.

I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer.

"Faster" I demand, and he picks up his pace slamming into me with more force.

He reaches down and tugs on my clit before biting his way down my neck harshly and taking my left boob into his mouth. I feel my walls tightening around his cock as I dig my nails into his back, I feel him bite down my nipple in response and we both moan in pleasure and pain.

It only takes a few more thrusts for us to cum together, and I call out his name while he moans mine softly.

**A/N: Finally, they did it! Please review and let me know what you thought :) More reviews = more Ezria sexiness. haha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy :)**

Chapter Eight

I wake up to the sweet smell of food in the morning; I open my eyes slightly to see the sun rays streaming in through the apartment window. I smile to myself as I remember the night before, and I stretch before rolling out of bed.

I slip my panties on followed by Ezra's discarded shirt before making my way into the kitchen and wrapping my arms around his bare waist from behind.

"Morning," I utter my voice still full of sleep.

"Morning beautiful," He turns around and places a kiss on my lips.

"What ya making?" I ask peering over his shoulder,

"Pancakes," he replies before moving his lips to mine again, "but I think I know what I'd prefer to have for breakfast."

I throw my head back and laugh, "I can't believe you just said that!"

He rolls his eyes before forcing his tongue in my mouth and hoisting me up on the kitchen counter. Before things can get to heated my stomach growls and he chuckles against my still swollen lips, before pulling away and dishing up breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Hmmmm. That was good, thank you," I lean over and give him a kiss thanking him for breakfast before pulling away, "I'm going to have a shower."<p>

I make my way towards his bathroom, looking over my shoulder when I reach the door, "Care to join me?"

He smiles and makes his way towards me as I reach in and turn the shower on and adjust the water temperate. He pulls me in for a kiss, his tongue meeting mine and he picks me up and places me on the bathroom counter.

He reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it over my head before his lips trail down my neck and he bites down on my hard nipple. I gasp and pull on his hair before pulling his boxers down, he then reaches for my panties and drags them down my legs before carrying me into his shower.

The hot water scolds my skin as he thrusts his tongue back in my mouth, his fingers going down to my opening and thrusting in, his thumb flicking against my clit roughly.

He bites down my neck as his fingers thrust into me over and over again, he adds a third finger as my nails dig harshly into his broad shoulders.

I feel my walls tightening and he brings his lips back to mine and swallows my cries of pleasure when he makes me cum.

I lean forward for a chaste kiss before sliding my legs down from around his waist and pushing him against the shower wall before lowering myself down on my knees.

I look up at him through my lashes before circling my tongue around his hard cock, never losing eye contact.

I take his cock into my mouth, moving my mouth up and down his length while grazing my teeth lightly along his cock.

My hands reach up and squeeze his balls while my mouth continues its movements, I feel his cock hit the back of my throat and I hear him groan before he cums in my mouth.

I pull away and stand up, our lips meeting each other as his tongue begs my mouth for entrance; I grant it before tugging on his hair.

I giggle as I pull away and reach for his body wash before rubbing it on my body, soothing the love bites and irritated red skin. He moves his lips to my neck and his hands cradle my boobs massaging them softly, I moan and turn around to kiss him again on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" I sing as I enter the kitchen to see Toby eating toast.<p>

He scrunches his brows together in confusion, "Where were you this morning?"

"Uh," Quick Aria, lie. "I went for a run."

Well that was convincing. Not.

"In your jeans?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yep," I reply whilst looking down at my jeans. Smart Aria, real smart.

"So, how are you Toby? What do you want to do today?" I ask eagerly.

He gives me another weird look, "Why are you so... happy?"

"I'm always happy," I respond.

"No. You're not. Your kind of bitter, or lazy or a smart ass."

I narrow my eyes, "FYI, you CAN be happy when you're all of those things. Except maybe bitter. But I am definitely _not_ bitter."

"Fine. But you're still freakishly happy this morning."

"I had a good night," and you're too young for details, not to mention that'd be awkward – since I was with your brother. "Excuse me for trying to be cheerful."

"You're excused," he replies and casts his eyes back towards the TV in the kitchen.

How rude.

"Good morning," my eyes widen at the voice and my head whips around.

"Mum!" Toby exclaims and launches himself into her waiting arms.

Oh crap.

"Uh. Hi, Mrs Fitz! How was your trip?"

"Fine thank you Miss Montgomery, but I missed my boys terribly."

She has the worst timing in the world. She comes back the day after I break rule number three? Is she a fucking physic?

She gives me a funny look; "You look different," her eyes roam my body as I gulp.

Fuck. She knows. I don't know how, but she _knows._

"Oh. Um. No. Nothing's changed. I'm still me." She narrows her eyes.

"You seem nervous and jumpy."

I gulp once more, "Nope." I smile at her in a way that I hope is convincing.

"Right, well I'm going to go have a nap. This jet lag is killing me." She states before exiting.

"You're weird." Toby informs me before following his mum out of the kitchen.

"Thanks," I reply with an eye roll.

"Not a compliment."

Gee, rude much?

"Forgot my bag," Mrs Fitz states as she re enters the room, and wonders her eyes over my body once more before her eyes land on my neck.

She narrows her eyes, "are those hickeys?" she hisses out.

My hands fly to my neck. Crap, crap, crap.

I'm an idiot.

"Uh, no. They're hives."

"Hives?" She raises a delicate eye brow disbelievingly.

"Yea, I had an allergic reaction,"

"To what?"

"My uh- new moisturiser."

"Oh. Ok. Maybe you should get that looked at, its quiet bad."

Maybe because your son just _loves_ to be rough.

Yea, maybe I won't say that.

"Ok, thanks Mrs F. I mean Fitz. Thanks Mrs Fitz." I smile nervously before fleeing the room.

I'm so _screwed_.

And not the good kind.

**A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much!**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter Nine

"Hey gorgeous," I turn my head at the sound of his voice and smile at him.

"Hey yourself. Oh, by the way your mum's home." I inform him.

"I know," I raise my eyebrows at him in question.

"She rang and asked if I could pick some of this up on my way over," he places ointment on the counter before continuing, "apparently you have some kind of _hives_."

"Oh. _Shut up_. This is all your fault anyway." He chuckles before leaning in for a kiss, I run my tongue along his bottom lip and slip my tongue in when he opens his mouth.

He pulls away slightly and mutters against my lips, "I almost told her what I think you need is condoms, not ointment. But I didn't think you'd be too happy about that."

I giggle and slap him on the arm. "Yea, good guess."

I feel his stare on me when I turn back to my English novel, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are," I blush slightly.

"And I was also admiring my work. It _does_ look pretty bad doesn't it?" I scowl at him and roll my eyes.

"Huh. I like it. Warns other guys you're taken. That you're mine." I bite my bottom lip to stop myself from smiling.

"Yours, huh?"

"Yea, unless you're still going out with _Spence_," he jokes.

"No," I giggle, "but I kinda have a date with Noel tonight."

He narrows his eyes and growls at me, "I thought you didn't like that douche. That he's not your type or whatever."

"How do you know he's a douche? You've never even meet him." I reply while writing down a chapter summary.

"I just do." I roll my eyes and smile.

"Relax. I was kidding. I don't have a date with that _douche_."

"Uh huh! So you admit he's a douche." He bangs his fist on the counter in triumph.

"Is that really all you got from what I just said?" I ask, disbelief colouring my tone.

He leans forward for a small kiss, "No, I heard all of it. Why'd you play me?"

"To teach you a lesson. If you want me to be yours – you're going to have to actually ask." I lean forward for a chaste kiss, grab my books and make my way out of the kitchen swinging my hips.

* * *

><p>I slam my head against the kitchen bench in frustration.<p>

"I don't get it," Toby notifies me once more. For about the hundredth time.

I take a deep breath before lifting my head back up, "Are you even listening to me? It's simple really, all you have to do is- Toby!"

His eyes snap away from the TV and back to me. I get up and turn the TV off ignoring his protests.

"Right. Now, let's try this again. Pay attention."

I slide his math workbook back towards him and point at the first equation, "5 + 2= what?"

"Um. I don't know." He replies easily with a shrug.

I have no patience. How do first grade teachers do it?

I rub my temples to release the build up of tension.

"Just think about it," I coax softly, trying my best to keep my tone light, carefree and understanding.

"Nah. Can I go play ball outside?"

Argh. He's giving me another headache.

"No, you've still got homework."

"But we've been working on it for _hours_," he whines.

"No actually, only an hour."

Well, not _only_ an hour, a long fucking hour.

"That's heaps long. I've done a lot," he bargains with me.

"We're still on the first question!" I raise my voice at him and slam my hands on the kitchen counter.

"Whoa. Calm down girlie." I narrow my eyes at him; did he just call me _girlie_?

"Why are both you Fitz brothers so annoying! You do my head in." I put my head in my hands and whimper slightly in frustration.

"What are you guys doing in here? I'm hearing a lot of commotion." I turn at the sound of Ezra's voice and open my mouth to respond when Toby beats me to it.

"She says we're annoying and do her." Ezra smirks and my eyes widen.

"I said, do my head in! Not do me!" My voice raises about ten octaves and Ezra chuckles.

"I didn't hear any objections last night." I turn and glare at him and he shuts his mouth.

"So, what are you guys doing in here?" He asks once more.

"My homework," Toby replies while rolling his pencil down his nose, when it hits the table he picks it back up and repeats the same action. I seriously worry about this kid.

"Well, we're _trying_ to do his homework. It's been an hour and we're still on the first question."

"Maybe I can help?" He offers with a smirk, I narrow my eyes in response.

"Sure." I confirm wearily.

"Toby, stop jerking Aria around. We _both_ know you know the answers, so I'll make you a deal." Ezra proposes and Toby turns in his seat interestedly.

"Do your homework and I'll take you for ice cream after dinner," Toby snatches his workbook off me and starts working immediately.

I feel my jaw drop; I _cannot_ believe him.

That little shit. I narrow my eyes at his face and open my mouth to yell when I feel Ezra's hand on my thigh and inching closer to the hem of my black denim skirt. I let out a gasp as his fingers graze my opening through my red panties and I whip my head around to glare at Ezra.

I narrow my eyes and clench my thighs together. "Stop it," I hiss before glancing at Toby making sure he's still engrossed in his homework.

"Done!" Toby exclaims and Ezra retracts his hand as I scrunch my eye brows together in disbelief.

"Already?"

"Aria, there were only five questions," I narrow my eyes.

"Yet it took you over an hour to not even complete one?"

He rolls his eyes, jumps off the stool and exits the room in a huff.

"God, he's so fucking annoying." I turn my narrowed eyes on Ezra when I hear his chuckle, "And YOU what the _hell_ was that? You're brother was right there! Are you insane?"

"Oh relax. I wasn't actually going to do anything with him there," he replies before leaning in a kiss.

I roll my eyes before submitting to the kiss and running my tongue along his bottom lip before thrusting it inside his warm mouth.

"Ezra? Are you here?" We jump apart at the sound of Mrs Fitz's voice, I clear my throat as she enters the kitchen.

"Oh! There you are. Did you pick up the ointment?" She asks while glancing at me, I feel myself blush as he points to the ointment sitting on the kitchen table.

"Oh good. Aria dear you should put some of that on before it gets any worse."

Wouldn't help, your son would still be rough.

I smile awkwardly at her while glancing at Ezra from the corner of my eye.

She turns towards the sink to rinse out a glass when I feel Ezra's hand on my thigh once more. I glare at him warningly as I feel his pointer finger slide my panties aside and push into me.

I gasp loudly and throw my knees upwards against the kitchen bench in shock and pleasure, Mrs Fitz turns around at the sound and I clamp my hand over my pink lips.

"Aria? Are you alright?" I reach my hand down to Ezra's wrist and dig my nails in sharply; he yelps in response and pulls his hand away.

"Ezra baby? Are you ok?" She asks while coming over to him and making a fuss.

I hide my laughing behind my hands as she pinches his checks, he pulls her hands away.

"Yes mum, I just bit my tongue." How can he lie so easily and convincingly?

"Ok. Now back to Aria, are you ok then dear?"

Lie. Lie. Lie. Oh crap. I've run out of good lies. Oh who am I kidding? My lies are never good.

"Yea. I, uh. Saw a bee. And I'm allergic so I jumped..."

"You're allergic to bees too?"

"Too?" I ask dumbly.

"And the moisturiser," she replies while narrowing her eyes.

"Oh right. Yea. Um, it was actually honey moisturiser to be honest."

Fuck. That didn't even make sense.

"So are you allergic to bees or honey?"

"Both?" I ask unsurely.

"Hmmm." She replies while exiting the room.

I really have to remember that I'm now supposedly allergic to bees and honey. I'm an idiot.

"Smooth, real smooth."

I turn to him and smirk, "Are you ok, you poor widdle baby," I mock in my baby voice while pinching his checks.

He hits my hands away before leaning in for a kiss, pushing his tongue into my waiting mouth.

"Want to take this upstairs?" He suggest with a wink.

"Not really," I reply while glancing done at my nails.

"Oh really? Because I felt how turned on you are, but if you'd rather stay here instead of having your needs meet then that's fi-" I shut him up with a fierce kiss.

"Shut up." I demand.

"Your room or mine?" He asks with a smile.

"Yours," I reply while pulling him up, "Actually, mine." I say remembering Toby's creepy little surveillance room.

God, I hope he doesn't have one in my room too.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy :)**

Chapter Ten

Once we reach my room I cast a brief glance around, knowing I won't find anything incriminating anyway. Toby's a little sneak.

Before I can finish surveying the room, Ezra turns me around and forces his lips on mine, his tongue thrusting into my mouth and his hands pull on my hair. I groan and bite down on his tongue, smiling when I feel him gasp.

I grab the collar of his shirt before pulling him backwards with me towards my bed; I turn us around before pushing him down roughly and moving to straddle him. He sits up slightly and I waste no time in pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it onto the floor.

He reaches his hands up my short black skirt immediately and traces my entrance through my panties, I squirm from the sensation and feel myself get wetter, completely soaking my panties.

Ezra flips us over placing him in the dominate position before hooking his fingers in my panties and dragging them slowly down my legs, his hand trailing down the inside of my thighs to torture me.

I moan at his teasing and jerk on his hair; he smirks before raising his eyes to mine.

"Have I ever told you how much I _love_ you in skirts? Such easy access."

"Yea, well won't be happening again buddy. Not after the stunt you pulle-" He thrust his fingers into me, causing my moan to slash my train of thought.

"Oh fuck," I pull his mouth to mine and bite down with force on his upper lip to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I need you," I whimper out digging my nails into the back of his neck.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that," there's that fucking smirk again.

"I need you!" I yell out, before cursing myself. I've still got to get him back for _last_ time.

Fuck.

I gather my strength and force him off me before straddling him again and locking his hands above his head.

It's my turn to smirk when he lets out a loud gasp at the feeling of my wet exposed entrance touching his naked chest.

He tries to free his hands and I dig my nails into his wrists in immediate response.

"Ow! Would you fucking quit doing that?"

I lean down until I'm only an inch away from his pink lips, "Hmmm. Let me think. Nope."

I dig my nails into his wrists again but harder and smirk when he gasps out in pain; I shove my tongue into his mouth and reach my right hand down to his jeans.

Once I've successfully removed his jeans and boxers I gently run my pointer finger along his length before circling his tip. His hips buck in response and I move my wet opening over his cock and press down lightly.

His hips buck softly again and I force them back down smiling in satisfaction.

"Aria. Don't."

"Don't what?" I ask innocently, before wriggling slightly.

"_Aria_." He whines at me with closed eyes.

"_Ezra_." I mock in response.

"Beg." I demand whilst leaning my head down towards his and biting down on his ear.

"No."

"_Beg_." I demand again before pressing down with a little more pressure and running my right hand down his chest, my nails grazing his skin leaving behind a path of red skin.

"_Please_," he moans out and tries freeing his hands once more.

"Please what?" I ask in a whisper.

"Please Aria," He begs once more.

"Hmmm. I'm waiting."

"Please Aria, I need you!" he yells out and I grin in satisfaction as I lean over to retrieve a condom from my night stand.

"Good boy," I say whilst ripping the condom open.

He frees his hands and rolls us over before shoving his tongue in my mouth, his hands instantly flying to my boobs.

He pulls away slightly to grab the condom, just as he starts to roll it onto his hard cock we hear Toby's irritating voice from the other side of the door.

Ezra growls and rolls off me, "What?" he shouts with a death glare directed at the closed door. Or at the devil _behind_ the door.

"What are you guys doing in there? It sounds like... like you're in pain or something Ezra."

I stifle a laugh at that before coughing to cover it when Ezra turns his fierce glare on me.

"What do you _want_ Toby?" Ezra asks; no sign of patience left in his strained voice.

"Jackie's here." Oh god.

Please mean here as in downstairs and not here, as in the other side of that door.

"Mum asked me to show her up," Fuck. There goes that.

Ezra jumps out of bed so fast he stumbles as his feet find the ground. He yanks his boxers and pants back up and throws on his shirt.

I feel tears spring to my eyes.

Jackie.

His _girlfriend_.

How could I be so stupid?

Use me, then dump me.

I get up and head straight for the bathroom, waiting until I hear my bedroom door open and then close with a slam.

I take a deep breath trying to stop the need to cry. I reach in and turn the shower on as a tear runs down my check.

Get over it Aria.

* * *

><p>"Aria?" I turn my head at the sound of Toby's worried and caring voice.<p>

I know. I was shocked too.

"What?" I ask softly looking back down to the bed spread.

"Mum wants you downstairs for our family dinner."

"Is Ezra there?" I ask silently hoping for a 'no'.

"He is part of the family."

"I'm not." I reply my brows scrunching together.

"You live here, close enough."

Gee, thanks. Really feeling the love.

"What about Jackie?" I ask praying she went home.

"She doesn't live here... You know that." God he's dumb.

"No. I meant – I meant is she still here?"

"Yes. Mum told her to stay, because she's 'part of the family'." He mocks using air quotes effectively.

I feel tears in my eyes once more, "Which I hate. I mean who would want _her_ as part of their family? I'm just saying. You're much, much better."

It was then in this moment that I realised Toby _did _actually have a soul. Strange, I know.

I felt touched at his words and jumped off my bed and hugged him tightly.

"Uh. Aria?" I pull away from the embrace when I snap back to reality.

"Sorry," I smile at him before exiting the room

Might as well get this over and done with.

Toby comes up behind me and takes my hand in his, and we walk hand in hand down the stairs.

"Aria! Can we have a minute?" I narrow my eyes at Ezra casting a worried glance at his mother who seems to be in an intense discussion with Jackie.

Probably about nails, or their hair. Blah.

"No," I reply with a cold tone before Ezra walks forward, picks me up bridal style and marches into the lounge room before sitting on the couch with me still cradled in his lap.

I turn my gaze to the blank TV screen with interest before I feel his warm hand touch my chin gently and force my eyes to meet him.

"I'm sorry," I scoff and cast my eyes downwards.

"She's not my girlfriend," This time I snort. I know, how lady like. Whatever

"I mean, she was. But not anymore." I turn my curious gaze to his, silently asking for more information.

"Remember that day she came here? A few days after we meet?" I nod slightly.

"I broke up with her the day I met you actually. We weren't ever serious, but mums seem to think we're perfect for each other. Anyway, that day she came here I was avoiding her."

Ha! I knew it.

"She made such a big deal about the break up – we'd only been dating a week!" He rolls his eyes with annoyance.

"Then why'd you have sex with her that day?" He looks confused at my accusation.

"What? We didn't have sex. Who told you that?"

"Jackie." I reply with attitude.

He throws his head back and laughs his gorgeous laugh, "God, she wishes."

I narrow my eyes in confusion.

"Oh _please_. We never had sex. I have way better task then that," he tells me sweetly moving a strand of hair away from my face and tucking it safely behind my ear.

"Oh." I feel a smile grow on my face at my stupidity.

"Then why did you get up so fast before?"

"Because I was _frustrated_ and wanted her to leave as soon as possible. Which is all your fault anyway."

"_My_ fault?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes. If you hadn't of tortured me, we would have been done by the time she showed up."

"Yea well. Paybacks a bitch."

"I can't believe she's so desperate," I ask staring into his blue eyes.

"Are you saying I'm not desirable?" He asks me with mock hurt in his voice.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant. Well, actually I'm not too sure. Either way I know for a fact she's delusional. I mean, has she looked in the mirror lately? I agree though, you do have better taste. Although I can't believe you dated her at all."

"To shut my mum up," he replies while leaning forward and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Makes sense, I would do just about anything to shut her up."

I lean in for a kiss, his tongue runs along my bottom lip and I open my mouth granting his tongue access.

"We'll pick up where we left off later tonight ok beautiful?" He asks before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Sounds good baby."

I move to stand pulling Ezra up too, "I'm suddenly looking forward to this dinner." I smirk before heading toward the dining room.

This will be fun.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought. So there was slight drama (barely anything...) but the next chapter will include Aria rubbing Ezra in Jackie's face right under his mum's nose.**

**So review and I'll update tomorrow night :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. If I did Jackie and Jason would leave and never come back.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm not really happy with this chapter... But I wanted to get something up for you guys. Enjoy :)**

Chapter Eleven

"Ezra, Aria. Nice of you to join us," Mrs Fitz states informs us in a cold tone whilst staring us down.

"Please sit, we've been waiting." I glance over at Ezra before sitting down opposite Jackie with Ezra to my left. Toby is to my right at the head of the table and Mrs Fitz is across from Ezra.

I see Jackie glare at me before turning toward Ezra with a sickle sweet smile littering her face, "why don't you switch and sit across from me honey?"

_Honey?_

Oh that's it. This bitch is going down.

Ezra doesn't respond and his mother glares at him once more, "Ezra dear, swap with me and sit next to your girlfriend."

She starts to get up when Ezra's hard voice stops her suddenly, "No."

"Bu-" she starts.

"Who's hungry? Let's eat!" he suggests looking around at all of us.

I bite my lip to stop my smile, "the foods not ready yet dear."

"Oh." He replies before looking down.

Well this isn't awkward.

I jump slightly when I feel his right hand in my lap before turning to glare. We do not need a repeat of earlier.

I cruse myself silently for not changing into jeans.

Ezra chuckles gently before running his finger along my thigh teasing me, before grasping my hand in his.

I smile over at him before squeezing his hand gently.

"What were you guys doing in Aria's room before?" I whip my head around to face Toby and feel myself heat up.

Oh _god_.

I feel Jackie's glare on me as he continues, "I asked before but you didn't answer. It sounded like you were in pain Ezra. Was she torturing you?"

I'm seriously going to kill this kid.

Fuck, he's stupid.

Mrs Fitz chokes on her wine and I stare open mouthed at Toby.

Toby jumps up out of his chair and walks over to Ezra examining him carefully; he leans in close to his neck and scrunches his brows together.

"What's that on your neck?" Oh, dear god. Please don't be a hickey.

"Yes, what on earth is _that_?"

"Hives?" I offer helpfully before looking towards his neck. I gasp out loud.

Oh shit.

"Are those _nail_ marks?" Jackie asks with distaste.

Yes, because someone needs to pleasure him. Clearly you weren't doing a very good job.

I'm just taking care of my man's needs.

Not helping Aria.

Mrs Fitz's eyes flicker between Ezra's nail marks and my 'hives'.

I look towards Ezra waiting for his amazing lie. It doesn't come. _Fuck_.

"I uh- I gave him a massage. He was tense," I cast a sly look towards Ezra before continuing, "I warned him I wasn't very good... I guess he found out for himself." I laugh uneasily, praying they believe me.

"Oh. Well next time just come and see me baby I'll find another more _fun_ way to relieve your stress." Jackie purrs trying to sound seductive.

Epic Fail.

I narrow my eyes and dig my nails into Ezra's wrists.

"Ow. Would you fucking quit that already?"

"Quit what dear?" Mrs Fitz asks, while Toby makes his way back to his seat.

Good, now stay there and shut the hell up.

"He's talking to Jackie. The thought of anything 'fun' happening between them hurts him deeply, and makes him sick to the stomach." I reply using air quotations and smirking at Jackie.

She narrows her eyes, and Mrs Fitz looks between all of us confused.

She shakes her head lightly before turning towards me, "Aria honey, have you had a chance to use that ointment yet?"

My eyes widen and my checks blush pink.

"Uh-"

"It's just your hives have gotten worse, if that's possible." My hands fly towards my neck and Ezra laughs quietly. Damn you Ezra.

"Um. No, not yet. I accidently left it in the kitchen."

"Oh, I'll go get it for you dear, while I check on the wait for dinner."

"Thanks," I smile awkwardly.

I swear she's bipolar.

Once she exits the room Jackie leans across the table towards me, "Listen here _slut_, stay away from my boyfriend."

I snort at her before replying, "Your boyfriend?"

She nods her head with attitude so I reach my hands up around his neck and yank his face towards mine.

I immediately slip my tongue into his mouth and pull him closer, while tugging on his hair.

I pull away smirking and licking my lips, "yeah, your boyfriend. Your boyfriend who prefers to screw me," I motion to my neck with my right hand, "and I don't blame him. I mean look at you."

Her jaw drops to the ground and she stares at me in shock while Mrs Fitz re-enters the room with my ointment.

"Here you go, now go fix yourself up." I smile at her before exiting the room.

I fix myself up in the downstairs bathroom before walking back into the dining room to see the bitch in _my_ seat; she's moved it right over to Ezra's and is trying to play with his collar.

He keeps batting her hands away and sending her dirty looks, yet she doesn't get the message.

Mrs Fitz's phone buzzes loudly interrupting me, before I can tell Jackie _exactly_ where to shove it.

"Oh, excuse me. I've got to take this. Please go ahead and eat without me."

She exits the room in a rush and I smirk at Jackie before making my way over to Ezra and sitting on his lap, my back towards Jackie.

I giggle loudly as Ezra starts kissing my neck, "yuck. That shit tastes disgusting."

"That's because you're not suppose to consume it babe." I reply whilst leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips.

He runs his tongue along my lips and I part them in response. I tug on his hair as he pushes his tongue into my mouth.

He bites down roughly on my tongue and I moan in response, "I can't believe you- you're doing this with you _little brother_ sitting right there Ezra." Jackie splutters out, pointing towards Toby.

_Opps._ To be perfectly honest, I completely forgot about him.

"Please, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

I pull away from Ezra immediately, and whip around to face Toby, narrowing my eyes at him.

"What? You guys seem to forget that I have this house under surveillance." He rolls his eyes in frustration.

Oh god. He has one in my room. Oh god.

"I mean you guys make out everywhere. The kitchen, the lounge room and the basketball court in _front_ of me."

"Oh. I forgot about that. Wait. So, not my room or anything right?" I ask sceptically.

"No. _Ew_. Like I'd want to see what you guys do behind closed doors. Yuck. But there is one in Ezra's room."

Ezra's eyes widen, "what? Since when?"

"Since you moved out," Toby replies casually.

"Well then, let's not use that room when we- uh. Have _fun_."

I throw my head back and laugh before forcing my mouth back on Ezra's, "Hello? Rude much? Sitting right here."

I ignore her before she yanks me away from Ezra by my hair, "Ow! Fuck. Rude much? Making out here," I mock in response.

I move into kiss Ezra again when I hear the chef enter the dining room, "Miss Montgomery, please find your way to your seat."

I wiggle down on Ezra slightly before turning to reply, "Found it, thanks."

"Move. Now."

"Why can't she stay here," Ezra wrap an arm around my waist, "I happen to like this position."

"Oh I bet you do, but if she were to stay there then you, Mr Fitz, would spend the entire meal sticking your tongue down her throat."

"I honestly don't see the problem with that," I reply with an innocent smile.

"Find your seat Miss Montgomery." I roll my eyes with a huff.

"But _someone_ stole it." I whine.

"Then find another," I narrow my eyes.

"No." He sighs in exasperation.

"Miss Molina, please move back to your seat."

"No," she replies icily.

"Miss Montgomery, _please_ move to another seat. I'm sick and tired of this already."

"But that's _my_ seat," I turn towards Ezra and lean in for a kiss.

"No! Enough! Miss Molina to your seat now!" The chef yells interrupting our kiss.

Jackie reluctantly gets up and falls back into Mrs Fitz's previous seat, directly across from Ezra.

I narrow my eyes and move to slide back into my seat when Ezra pulls me tighter to him and slides himself across to my seat and places me in his.

Jackie drops her jaw at his obvious rejection and I smile brightly, whilst Toby laughs uncontrollably.

"Burn! He can't even stand to be near you!" Toby yells out, collapsing in a fit of giggles once more.

Ezra kisses my forehead gently whilst grabbing my right hand in his left and placing it on the table between us. Jackie snaps her mouth back together and glares at our joined hands.

"Well I think this went well, don't you think gorgeous?" He asks with that beautiful smirk on his face.

**A/N: Once again, not my best but please leave a review anyway.**

**IMPORTANT – NEXT UPDATE!**

**I honestly don't know when my next update will be.**

**I might be able to find time tomorrow night, but that's pushing it.**

**Friday night I have literally no chance, same with Saturday and Sunday.**

**I'm really busy over the next few days. Work, Christmas parties, birthdays, uni assignments and not to mention my full time job. Blah. **

**So here's my challenge:**

**Review and convince me to update ASAP and I won't make you wait until Monday night!**

**Deal?**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I didn't find time last night to update so today while I was on my lunch break at work I wrote another chapter for both my stories. So if they seem rushed, it's because I wrote two chapters in under an hour...**

**It's currently 1.00am and I cannot be bothered to proof read because I have to be up early tomorrow to get assignments done. Enjoy and please review :)**

Chapter Twelve

I _can not_ believe he talked me into this.

I raise my hand slowly and knock lightly on Mrs Fitz's office door, part of me hoping she doesn't answer.

I let out a shaky breath before silently counting to three and turning to walk away, "Aria?"

_Fuck_.

I'm cursed. I have to be.

I turn slowly and smile slightly at her, before clearing my throat and stepping forward, "What are you doing up dear?"

Oh. Maybe I should have come up with a convincing lie _before_ I knocked on her door. Shit.

"Um. Well, you see. I, kinda-"

"Aria." She interrupts with a snap.

"I haven't got all night," Gosh, there she goes again with that fancy talk. Doesn't she realise that only makes me ramble more?

"Sorry. I just. Um. Well, you see. I need to- Um. Uh I kinda have this-"

"Aria," she snaps once more in her cold voice.

What did I tell you? Bipolar.

"My best friend's heart just got broken!" I blurt out before thinking.

"Your point?" She asks while scrunching her perfectly plucked eye brows together.

"I just got off the phone with her and she's crying uncontrollably. I was wondering if maybe I could go over there? To you know, comfort her?"

"Oh. Of course," She replies with a kind smile.

See? _Bipolar_.

"I understand. I can watch Toby so go and have a girl's night with her. But don't forget you have school tomorrow." She tells me sternly before retreating back into her spacious office.

Well that was surprisingly easy.

* * *

><p>I raise and knock my hand loudly on Ezra's apartment door, before I can retract my hand the door swings open and I'm greeted by Ezra's smiling face.<p>

He pulls me into the apartment and kisses me urgently.

"Well, someone's eager," I comment whilst giggling and reattaching my mouth to his.

I pull back breathing heavily and lick my lips, "you taste like chocolate."

"Hmmm," he replies while pressing his lips firmly to mine, "I took Toby for ice cream."

"Oh. So that would explain the stains on the front of your shirt. What? Did widdle baby Ezzie forget to wear his bib?" I mock after pulling away once more.

"Toby did this," he replies with narrowed eyes.

"Makes sense," I reply whilst staring at the small hand print amongst the stains.

"Now shut up, you're ruining the moment." He slams his lips back to mine and lifts me up bridle style before making his way to his bed and throwing me down.

I kick my shoes off as Ezra moves to climb on top of me, "uh uh. Aren't you forgetting something?"

He shots me a confused look and raises an eyebrow, "Your pants. Lose them."

He immediately drops his pants and moves onto the bed, resting above me, "God, you turn me on."

Before I have the chance to respond his mouth is on mine, his tongue begging for entrance and his hands have found their way up my skirt.

I moan as he hooks his fingers in my panties and pulls them down, his fingers sliding down my thigh.

I reach down and unzip the skirt before allowing him to remove it, I sit up slightly and pull my top over my head and remove my bra.

His mouth moves towards my right boob but I stop him, "Your turn."

He rips his shirt over his head and then removes his boxes before smirking down at me and forcing his fingers into my opening, he moves his mouth to my right boob sucking softly while his left hand comes up to massage my left boob.

I groan as he inserts a third finger, and tug roughly on his hair as his thumb rubs my clit.

"Ezra, I need you. Now."

Ezra removes his fingers without protest and grabs a condom from his night stand, before rolling it onto his cock.

He positions his cock at my entrance before pushing into me and capturing my lips in a passionate kiss, I bite down on his bottom lip and he throws his tongue back into my waiting mouth.

As he continues to thrust into me, he gains speed pushing into me with more force. As I feel my walls start contracting I moan loudly into his ear, he then bites down onto my ear as he thrusts into me again and I yell out his name softly.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby," I turn my head towards his voice and smile at him, "hey handsome, what's up?"<p>

He walks towards me and traps me against the kitchen bench, "Oh nothing. I just heard some good news." He leans down and presses a soft kiss to my lips.

"Hmmm. What's that?" I raise an eyebrow at him in question.

"My mum's going out of town again on Wednesday. Which means three things."

"Hmm?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"One. I get to do this," he leans down and places a kiss on my lips, "whenever and _wher_ever I want to, as much as I want to. Two. No more putting up with Jackie." I let a smile grace my lips at that one.

"And three. I get to take you out on a date." I raise my eyebrow and bite my lip to stop my smile.

After a minute of silence Ezra throws his head back and groans, "You're going to make me actually ask you aren't you?"

"Yep, you're a quick learner." I reply whilst wondering when he's going to ask me to be his official girlfriend, since I'm apparently 'his'.

"Aria Montgomery," He starts,

"Hmm?" I coax him gently.

"Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday night?" He asks with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Um. Let me think about it. I'll get back to you." I reply with a straight face, before feeling a smirk creep onto my smooth face.

"Uh?" I lean forward and place a small lingering kiss on his lips, "I'm kidding," I mumble against his lips.

"I would love to go on a date with you." I smile up at him sweetly while running my fingers through his hair.

"Ezra!" We break apart instantly, "yea mum, I'm in here!" Ezra yells out in response.

"Oh. There you two are. Together." She narrows her eyes at me and I gulp uneasily.

"Uh, yea. We were jus-"

"Save it, Ezra. I know all about you two. And it hurts to know that this happened behind my back."

Oh crap. We're busted.

"I didn't want to believe it, but Jackie insisted it's true, I just can't believe you two would do this to me."

I should have known it was that bitch.

"I'm sorry to say this Aria, but you're fire-"

"No! It's not true." Ezra interrupts and I whip my head around to face him.

"Well, what do you mean it's not true?"

She waits for his response and when it doesn't come she turns back to me, "Aria?"

"Uh. Um, well you see-"

"And please try this answer _without_ your incessant rambling." She cuts me off rudely.

What a bitch. Her and Jackie deserve each other.

"You may have noticed that dinner the other night was, how do I say this? Awkward? Terrible? Uncomfortable? Disastrous?" I pause gauging her reaction before continuing.

" Anyway, that's because your son doesn't _like_ Jackie. And he sure as hell isn't dating her. She's a lying skank who will do anything to get mummy dearest on her side and get in Ezra's pants. How's that for you? No rambling and 100% truth."

I'm not lying; I didn't deny we were together.

"So, you're not together?" She asks after recovering from shock.

_Seriously_? What the hell?

How did she do that?

"No. We are not together."

Oh god. I'm going straight to hell.

"Oh. I'm so sorry you two. And Ezra, I didn't realise... but you'll come around. She's good for you."

I glare at her and bite down on my lip to stop myself from exposing us.

I relax slightly when I feel Ezra's hand graze mine softly.

"Oh, and Aria? That ointment isn't working." She turns on her heels and glides out of the room.

Yea, and it won't as long as your son is still around.

"Aria," I turn away from Ezra and let out a shaky breath.

"Greens a nice colour on you," he tries joking before turning me around and lifting my chin gently.

"Jackie's got nothing on you."

"Except your mum on her side and the fact that your mum actually likes her." I feel tears spring to my eyes and curse myself silently.

"Yea well, who cares what my mum wants. It's what I want. _Who_ I want." He leans forward and places a reassuring kiss on my lips.

"And I want _you_ Aria."

I smile up at him before kissing him again pulling softly on the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Oh and Aria?"

"Yea?" I ask.

"You're going straight to hell."

**A/N: I hope you liked it, please review and let me know. I'll try and update Sunday, but if not I will on Monday night. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews.**

**This chapter isn't that great and probably has a lot of mistakes, but I wanted to give you something. I went to my works Christmas party last night and it was an open bar... and let's just say we all got pretty wild. I'm so hungover right now, but felt like trying to write something anyway. Enjoy :)**

Chapter Thirteen

"Ezra, don't." I order as he continues to place soft kisses on my neck from behind.

"_Ezra._ We have to be careful." I worn once more, sighing in pleasure as he nips at my neck.

His only response is wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my back against his chest tighter.

He bites down roughly and I moan out his name before dropping my knife and turning around to force my lips on his, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance and I respond by opening my mouth.

I bite down on his tongue, "what about your sandwich?" he mumbles against my lips.

"Screw the sandwich," I mumble back.

"I can think of something else I'd rather screw." I roll my eyes.

"God, you're such a dork." I chuckle at him before reattaching our lips.

"Oh god. Do you two _ever_ stop? I mean don't you need to breathe?"

We pull away at the sound of Toby's voice, and I punch Ezra on the shoulder with force.

"_Ow. That hurt_." Ezra whines at me whilst I roll my eyes.

"I don't care. You're an idiot! I told you we have to be careful."

"I didn't hear any complaints," he retorts while rubbing his shoulder and pouting.

"Guys!" Toby interrupts our bickering, "enough already. Jeez you're annoying." he shakes his small head at us before making his way towards the fridge.

"Oh and FYI-" he starts,

"I _can not_ believe you just said FYI." I interrupt with a smirk.

"_FYI_, mums heading this way."

I shove Ezra away from me with force and he stumbles backwards trying to catch himself when his mother enters.

"Are you alright dear?" she asks while running forward to help her son.

"Uh yea. Just got a little off balance there." he replies while righting himself and sending a glare my way.

"Do you feel dizzy? Nauseous? Do you need a doctor? Oh dear, my poor baby's sick. I must cancel my trip at once." and before a single protest can be made she's out of the room with her cell phone in hand.

Well there goes our first official date. Nice work.

I hear Toby's laugh as Ezra dashes out of the room after her.

"Next time get to your important information sooner Mr. FYI." I glare at him before turning around to finish making my sandwich.

* * *

><p>I pause my channel surfing as Ezra enters the lounge room and flops down onto the couch with a groan.<p>

"So, I'm taking it didn't go to well huh?" I ask while standing up and moving towards the back of the couch.

"No." I move my hands to his shoulders and start kneading out the knots.

"You're really tense," I frown slightly while leaning down and pressing a kiss to his head.

"I've got a tonne of papers to grade my tomorrow. Not to mention my mum's been on the phone with several neuro specialists."

"A tonne?" I ask in disbelief.

"Is that seriously all you picked up from what I just said?" he asks with a sharp voice.

"No, I can't believe she's this over protective. It's ridiculous."

"Tell me about it." he lets out a moan as I work out a knot in his back.

"I'll talk to her," he scoffs at me and I narrow my eyes at the back of his head.

"Yea, good luck with that." he mocks at me as I glare at him and exit the room.

Asshole. I'll show him.

I raise my hand and knock loudly on Mrs. Fitz's open door, interrupting her phone call. She holds up a pointer finger indicating for me to wait but instead I walk forward and grab her cell flipping it closed.

She stares open mouthed at me, "Ok." I sigh, "I'm going to try this without rambling like an idiot. Ezra's fine. Truth is, He had a moment of unco ordination. I have those frequently; he just tripped over his own feet while making his way to the fridge. I promise to keep a close eye on him," a very, very close eye on him... Especially when he's naked. Focus Aria. Not the time "and if it happens again I'll force him to the doctors and call you ASAP. But you cannot cancel your trip, people are depending on you."

I let my thoughts wonder on where exactly she's going and if people are actually depending on her, before snapping back to reality.

"You're absolutely right. Thank you Aria. I'll leave you the names of some specialists though. It might be a good idea that he stays here while I'm away, so you can keep a closer eye on him. Let's go tell him." she smiles at me warmly and moves towards the door.

I shake my head slightly before following after her. I didn't think it would be that easy.

"Mum look," Ezra starts as we enter the room.

"No need Ezra. It's all taken care of," I cut him off smirking before handing Mrs. Fitz back her phone.

He gapes at me while his mum moves towards the couch to sit next to him.

"Aria talked some sense into me. She convinced me not to cancel my trip, and she was kind enough to offer to keep a close eye on you. If it happens again she will take you to a specialist and ring me. So with that said, I think it's best if you move back in here while I'm away this time. Just to make sure. I know you think I'm overreacting but I love you Ezra."

If only she knew she was providing us with easy access to each other.

He continues to stare open mouthed at us, and I smile at him and wink. His mum moves forward to place a kiss on his forehead and exits the room.

"You're welcome," I tell him with a smirk before moving to sit next to him on the couch.

"So this date, what should wear?" I ask with curiosity.

"A dress," he answers after snapping his mouth closed.

He leans forward and places a soft kiss to my lips, "thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I lean forward for another kiss when we hear a voice from the doorway, "you two make me hurl. Seriously? Can you not go two minutes without kissing? Blah. Oh and you're not doing a very good job at being _careful_. Good thing mums gone on Wednesday."

"I don't like him," I tell Ezra as Toby walks over to us and forces himself in between us on the couch.

"What?" he asks us, "I'm helping. Besides I don't want to sit here listening to you two making out."

I glare at him before looking towards Ezra, "I take that back. I hate him."

"Do you think you can get Hardy to babysit for me on Friday night?" I ask Ezra.

"Hey! I don't need a babysitter! I'm not a kid," he whines at me.

Oh god. Not this shit again. I roll my eyes as Ezra responds, "I already asked and he's cool with it."

I lean across Toby and kiss Ezra firmly on the lips, "thank you," I mumble against his lips before deepening the kiss. I smirk against his lips when I hear Toby gag.

"Hey mum!" Toby exclaims.

I whip my head towards the empty door way and then turn around to glare at Toby.

"No, I take that back. I really, _really_ hate him."

**A/N: So next chapter will be the date. Please review and let me know what you thought :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**So here's the date, this chapter is probably my longest yet... Enjoy :)**

Chapter Fourteen

"So what are you going to wear?" Spencer asks with interest.

"Don't know yet. But it has to be perfect." I reply whilst flipping through my dresses in my wardrobe.

"You always look amazing. He won't know what hit him."

I nervously bite down on my lip.

"Argh. I don't even know why I'm nervous. It's stupid. I mean we're already gone in the wrong order." I let out an exasperated sigh and throw back another dress.

"What do you mean?" she asks curiously.

"Spence, it's suppose to go date then sex, not the other way around."

Duh. Everyone knows that.

"Hold on. Back up." She starts, "Sex? When they hell did that happen and why wasn't I informed? Here I was thinking you were taking _forever,_ to get anywhere with this guy and you've already had sex."

"More than once." I inform her with a secretive grin.

"Spill. How was it? He looks like he would be good."

"Amazing. He really knows how to pleasure a girl. It was perfect." I let out a giggle as she responds.

"I'm jealous."

I throw my head back and laugh catching a glimpse of a figure in the doorway; I turn around and drop my phone in surprise.

How long has he been there and what did he hear?

And most importantly how could I have been so stupid? Always close the fucking door.

"Toby! Ho-how long have you been standing there?" I ask through my stuttering.

He just smirks at me before turning around; "Ezra!" he calls running down the stairs.

I'm going to kill him.

I pick up the phone, "sorry Spence. Have to call you back. The _kid_ needs my help!" I exit the room putting extra emphasis on the work 'kid'.

"I am not a kid!" Toby yells back.

I run down the stairs and halt when I see Toby next to Ezra and _Jackie_.

Toby just smirks and turns towards Ezra, but before he can open his mouth I cut him off.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" I ask while pointing at Jackie with a glare.

"Don't point Aria, it's rude."

"Shut up Toby," I snap not tearing my glare off Jackie.

"Well at least that's what you told me, or were you lying?"

I switch my glare to Toby and Ezra steps in before I can get a word out.

"Toby, maybe it would be best for you to stay out of this. Aria's obviously upset..."

"Someone answer me! What the hell is she doing here?" I yell once more.

Jackie smirks up at me; "Mrs. Fitz called me and filled me in on the situation."

"What situation?" I bite out.

"My poor man's sick," she moves her arms around his neck and he shuffles around awkwardly trying to pry her off. I scoff at her stupidity.

"Actually, he's _my_ man. But we've already been over this, what are you stupid?"

"You said you had something to tell us Toby," she directs her attention to him.

Ha. No comebacks.

"Yea I heard Aria on the phone with Spence."

Oh boy.

"Oh? What was she saying?" Jackie asks prying for information with a smirk on her face.

"That sex with Ezra is perfect." the smirk drops from Jackie's face and I smile in satisfaction, the embarrassment will come later I'm sure.

"Well Ezra is amazing in bed, but you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you Jackie?" I smirk at her before turning and exiting the room.

* * *

><p>"I'm amazing, huh?" I turn to see Ezra's smirk and I groan.<p>

"Go away," I glare at him before turning back towards my wardrobe.

"Having trouble deciding what to wear? Maybe you should ask Spencer." he winks at me.

"Toby gave you a run down on my personal conversation didn't he?"

Stupid brat.

Ezra walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist from behind; he moves my hair aside and kisses my neck softly.

"I like the blue one," he mutters against my neck, while I roll my eyes.

"Out," I turn around pushing him out the door and closing it.

"Wait," he stops the door before it has the chance to close completely, "for the record, your pretty amazing too." he winks and I slam the door shut in his face.

I smile as I make my way over to the midnight blue dress Ezra pointed out. I pick up the short, tight fitting strapless dress and examine it closely.

That could work.

* * *

><p>I carefully make my way downstairs in my black stilettos, holding my black clutch in my right hand and smoothing down my hair with my left.<p>

I pause at the bottom of the stairs when I hear voices in the lounge room.

"Man, I told you girls are _never_ ready on time. They have to make sure they look perfect for us." I hear Hardy preach. I roll my eyes at his tone and move to walk into the room when I hear Ezra's reply.

"She looks perfect all the time, even without makeup." I feel a large smile grow on my face and my checks warm slightly.

"She's probably on the phone; what should I wear? Oh my god, it has to be perfect. I mean, like sex with him is amazing, blah blah blah." I narrow my eyes at Toby's mockery of girls.

Or well mockery of me anyway.

I round the corner glaring at Toby. "I do not sound like that Toby. But if I were you I'd worry about that high pitch voice of yours."

I tear my gaze from Toby when I hear Ezra choke; I smile at him while he flounders around.

"Oh. Wow. You look. Wow." I giggle while checking him out.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Fitz."

I look towards Hardy and raise my eye brow at his obvious staring; Ezra notices it too and immediately swipes him across the back of his head.

"Eyes off my girl man." he tells him with possessiveness.

I'm not yours yet.

"She's not yours yet. Officially that is." Ezra narrows his eyes at Hardy before moving forward to grab my hand and pulling me out the door.

Once we get outside and down the stairs he pauses by his car, "you look gorgeous."

He leans in and kisses me with passion before pulling back and opening his passenger door.

"So where are we going?" I ask as I slide in.

* * *

><p>"Reservation under Fitz," Ezra tells the maitre'd in his smooth voice.<p>

She lets out s flirty giggle while her eyes roam over my date. I narrow my eyes at her unattractive face and move my arms around his waist.

She turns her gaze on me and glares while Ezra just chuckles quietly into my hair.

"I'll show you to your table. If you need _anything_ at all, don't hesitate to ask." she sends him a wink, collects two menus and starts to lead us towards the table.

"Great. Just great. The whole night will consist of me vying for your attention, and fighting off this unwanted guest." I mutter angrily, putting extra emphasis on the last two words.

Ezra stops and spins around to catch my face in his hands.

"Ok, one. You will never have to vie for my attention, ever. You are my date, not the unwanted guest," he raises his voice on the last two words making me smile.

"And two. No one could ever compare to you. But if you want to leave, we can. I want you to be happy."

I smile at him before attaching our mouths; I run my tongue along his bottom lip and then slip it inside, showing the waitress he's mine.

"Let's eat," I pull on his hand and make my way towards the waitress and our table. I smirk at her as Ezra pulls out my seat and helps me sit down.

"Your waiter for tonight will be with you shortly," she tells us sounding disappointed. My smile grows as she walks away and I look over towards Ezra.

"Hi, I'm Noel and I'll be your waiter this evening," oh god.

"Aria?"

"Uh, hi Noel. I didn't know you worked here."

"Wait, Noel? So you're the douche." Ezra states with jealousy.

"What?" noel asks with a frown, before moving his eyes to me and staring directly at my cleavage.

"That's my girlfriend you're checking out," Ezra bites out.

"Girlfriend?" noel asks confused and hurt.

Oh please. Let's not pretend you ever had a chance.

"Noel, could you give us a moment please?" I ask without takings my eyes off Ezra.

I raise my eyes brows at Ezra as Noel walks away.

"Let's go," Ezra states moving to get up.

"Whoa, hold on."

"No. I am not having our date here, with _him_."

"Ezra he's not a threat. He's just _some guy_."

"A guy with the hots for _my_ girlfriend."

I raise my eyes brows once more.

"There's that damn word again, but I don't remember being asked..."

"You tell Jackie I'm yours..." I open my mouth before shutting it and glaring at him.

"Fine, be my girlfriend?" he asks quickly with an eye roll.

"How romantic, how could I possibly say no?" I bite back in sarcasm.

He leans forward and kisses me softly on the lips, "Aria, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" I roll my eyes,

"You're such a dork," I mumble against his soft lips.

"Is that a yes?" I kiss him with passion before pulling away.

"Yes, of course. Better late than never right?" He leans in for another intense kiss when we hear Noel clear his throat.

"Ready to order?" Ezra just glares at him before forcing his tongue back into my mouth.

Once he gets over the initial shock, Noel snaps his mouth shut and walks away dragging his feet behind him.

_Finally_. Took him long enough to get the message.

* * *

><p>"You've got to try this" I tell Ezra holding out my spoon full of chocolate fudge brownie.<p>

He leans forward with his mouth open and I slip the spoon in gently, once the cold metal touches his tongue he closes his mouth around the spoon, and I withdraw it slowly.

"Hmm. God that's good," he leans forward and kisses me softly, "although that tastes better."

I roll my eyes, "dork."

I rub my foot up his leg slowly staring him directly in the eyes with a sultry smile on my face.

"Aria, don't. Please don't tease me. The dates not over yet and I want it to be perfect."

I lean forward and caress his check with my left hand, "it is perfect. And you're right, it's not over yet. But how about we continue this," I run my left hand from his check down his neck and onto his chest, "back at your apartment?"

He throws his head back and groans, "_Aria_."

"Ezra, I _need_ you. I'm already soaking wet just thinking about you and all the things you're going to _do_ to me."

Ezra drops his spoon onto his plate harshly and exclaims to the nearest waiter; "check please!"

Once the check is paid, Ezra grabs my hand and pulls me towards the exit. As we pass the restrooms I tug on his arm pulling him to a stop.

He looks at me confused, "what?"

I glance towards the restrooms and raise my eye brows suggestively.

"No. No way. People will know."

"How?" I ask tilting head slightly.

"You're loud. Very, very loud."

I gasp, "I am not. Take that back."

I grab his hand again and yank him inside the girl's bathroom, locking the door behind me. I turn around and force my lips on his, he moves to pull away in protest so I grab his right hand and guide it up my short dress and press it against my wet panties.

He moans and slams me into the wall, biting down on my tongue.

I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist pressing him against me. He moves me away from the wall, his hands gripping my ass and making his way to the counter.

He puts me down and rips down my panties, he wastes no time before he thrusts two fingers inside me and I moan out his name loudly.

"Fuck, Ezra," he starts to rub my clit harshly and push his fingers into me harder, gaining speed.

"Ezra!" I yell out in need, begging him to take me.

He grabs a condom from his wallet and drops his pants before rolling it onto his hard cock.

He trials kisses down my neck and bites down hard before his lips find mine again. I tug on the hairs at the nape of his neck as he thrusts into me.

I drag my nails down his back and he gasps in pain, biting down on my bottom lip in response.

He gains force as he feels my walls tighten and his mouth muffles my cries of pleasure as he pushes me over the edge.

We're both breathing heavily as he pulls out and discards the condom, he pulls up his pants smiling at me and leaning in for another kiss.

Our heads whip toward the door when we hear a loud knocking, "um. Are you guys alright in there? We've been reviving some uh, noise complaints." We both hear Noels jealous and uncomfortable voice through the door.

"See? I told you, you're loud."

We both throw our heads back and laugh loudly.

"Come on," Ezra helps me off the counter, "it's time for our walk of shame through the restaurant."

**A/N: So if you read both my stories, you can see my obvious dislike for Jason and Noel and I don't try to hide it. We have to put up with them on the show, but not here.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hey guys... this is Lexi's boyfriend. **

**Lexi's been in an accident today and is quite banged up. She's fine but she's kinda confined to a bed at the moment and has been getting me to do everything for her all day... like answering emails, and sending PM's, scratching her itches, answering her phone. The things I do for her. Kidding.**

**Anyway, somehow she convinced me to go home and get her laptop and type up this chapter while she dictates it to me (she had this chapter basically half done already). I won't be doing this again though... it was too frustrating. How does she type so fast? **

**Then again she's pretty persuasive so my guess is she will convince me somehow. Anyway, my point is if this chapter seems weird it's because I typed it and probably messed it up or the fact she's on a lot of drugs at the moment.**

Chapter Fifteen

"Please tell me that didn't just happen," Ezra begs before inserting his car keys into the ignition and turning to face me.

"Ok I won't tell you," I smirk while keeping my eyes on the windscreen in front of me, "but I don't know how you could forget. Or why you'd want to."

He slams his head down onto the steering wheel with a groan.

"We got kicked out of a restaurant on our first date."

"Well then I can't wait for our second, where can we get kicked out of next?"

I'm met with silence so I cast my eyes over to Ezra and raise them in question.

"I'm assuming there will be a second date, am I right?"

Ezra snaps back to reality, "what? Yes of course. I just... How can you joke about this?"

"Oh _come on_ Ezra, you have to admit, it is pretty funny," more staring. God, I wish he'd quit that.

"Oh, I know where we should go for our next date!"

Ezra sighs, "My apartment? Because that's probably the safest place."

I scoff, "please. Not with your cooking, that's _un_safe. I was thinking the movies; I mean getting it on in the movie theatre would be pretty hot. I mean I don't want an audience so it would have to be an unpopular movie..."

Ezra's mouth has now dropped open, I roll my eyes.

"Jeez, Ezra. Live a little."

He narrows his eyes at me before turning on the car engine and jamming his foot down on the accelerator pulling out of the car park.

Oh god. He's upset, I'm so not getting laid tonight.

"Ezra, what are you doing?"

"Showing you that I can be just as fun and spontaneous as you." he narrows his eyes at the road ahead.

"Ezra you don't have to prove your spontaneity to me, I mean-"

"Scared?" Ezra raises an eye brow at me in challenge.

"No. Bring it on," I tell him glaring.

He forces his eyes back to the road and I move my focus towards the passenger side window.

Less than five minutes later we're pulling up in front of the local theatre. My eyes widen in shock and I turn towards Ezra.

"I said second date. This is still our first."

"I'm just taking your advice, and living a little. What? You scared?" he slaps a smirk on his face so I narrow my eyes and climb out of the car.

"Nope. This should be fun."

"Until we receive noise complaints."

"Well then, let's make sure we're finished and satisfied when we get interrupted ok?"

He just smirks and grabs my hand.

There's no way he going through with this.

He pulls me inside and he marches up to the ticket booth while I wait near the candy bar, rolling my eyes and feeling over dressed as I glance around at the other occupants in the lobby.

I sign and roll my neck relieving the built up tension, "Ready?" Ezra doesn't wait for my response before he grabs my hand and leads me to the usher.

Ezra hands him our tickets and pulls me down the hall and into the theatre, he smirks as he surveys the empty room and heads for the back row dragging me behind him.

He sits down and I follow, sitting down on his left. "So what movie are we watching?" I ask with boredom colouring my tone.

"We won't actually be watching it Aria, so what does it matter?"

I shake my head at him while staring ahead at the black screen, the screen lights up and the advertisements start.

He leans over and starts sucking my neck, his right hand inching up my dress and tracing my entrance through my panties. I gasp and throw my head back against the seat, "_Ezra_." I hiss at him before tangling my right hand in his hair and yanking his head up. This sudden move causes his fingers to halt their attempt to pull down my panties, and his eyes find mine searching for an answer.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"I _knew_ you were scared, little Miss. Live a little." He smirks at me waiting for a response.

"Ezra, being spontaneous doesn't mean having sex in a movie theat-"

"Oh. But it means having sex in a restaurant bathroom?" He asks raising an eye brow.

Fuck, he looks so hot when he does that.

Oh god. I'm wet.

"I- no. I was just. I needed you and I couldn't wait. Your jealousy turned me on ok? And for the record I wasn't serious when I suggested fooling around _here_."

"What about now? Am I turning you on?" He asks as his hand resumes his attack and he hooks his fingers in my panties and teases them down my thighs making me gasp in pleasure and need.

"I thought you were bluffing. _Fuck_."

He slips a finger in, teasing me before he pulls it out. I pull my panties the rest of the way down and throw them carelessly before swinging my left leg over his waist, moving to straddle him.

I grasp the back of his neck with my right hand and force his mouth to mine, moaning as he slips his tongue into my mouth massaging my tongue with his.

His right hand makes it way to my entrance and pushes two fingers in slowly, before pulling out and slamming back in with force. I bite down on his top lip as I feel my walls tightening; he adds a third finger and picks up his speed causing me to cum, yelling out his name in ecstasy.

I sigh and lean down to place a kiss below his ear, "Good movie choice; you're not as dumb as you look." I tease before kissing his lips softly.

"I thought if I chose a scary movie, your screams wouldn't be as obvious. I am kind of a genius." I roll my eyes at his ego before sliding off his lap and onto the floor kneeling in front of him.

I bite my bottom lip and raise an eye brow as my hands undo his belt, pulling it off slowly teasing him. I reach for the zipper and pull it down gently trailing my hand over his hard cock, he moans at the contact and I smirk up at him.

He moves his hips up off the seat and I slid the jeans down to his ankles, before reaching for his boxers and moving those to free his straining cock.

I trace my finger top around the tip before trailing it down the length of his cock and squeezing his balls lightly.

I lower my head and flick his tip with my tongue before wrapping my mouth around his hard cock. I continue to massage his balls with my hands as my mouth moves up and down his length, taking him in as much as possible. I scrape my teeth against it softly before, I feel his cock hit the back of my neck and he cums in my mouth.

As soon as I pull away wiping my mouth, he pulls me back up so I'm straddling him again. He forces his tongue back in my mouth and grabs the back of my neck pulling roughly on my hair.

I groan and pull away reaching inside my clutch for a condom before ripping it open and sliding it on his cock my gaze locked on his.

I position myself over him and lower myself on his cock while reattaching our lips, slipping my tongue in his mouth. His hands get a tight grip on my hips and he starts to thrust his hips upwards meeting me as I ride him.

His hands move from my hips to my ass and squeeze it while his lips move towards my neck and bite down roughly before trailing his tongue up my neck.

I dig my nails into the back of his neck as I feel my walls tightening again and he thrusts upwards harder until we both come, he groans while I scream out his name.

We sit there leaning against each other breathing heavily, with a sliver of sweat covering our fore heads before I pull off him and we slowly start to get re dressed.

"Where the _fuck_ are my panties?" I ask while looking around.

"Don't ask me, you're the one who threw them somewhere in a hurry."

I glare at him before getting down my knees, and looking under the seats in front of us, "nice view." I roll my eyes at Ezra before I feel him slap my ass; I turn around to glare at him once more.

I had just located my panties in the next row of seats and slipped them on when we see a flashlight making its way down the hall leading towards the theatre. My eyes widen and I jump over the seat in a hurry and sit next to Ezra, doing my best to act normal. Ezra wraps his arm around me, and I bury my head in his chest trying to look scared while watching... what movie are we even watching?

Who cares, not important.

"Is everything alright here? I've been receiving some noise complaints," he asks while making his way closer.

My eyes fall down to the discarded used condom on the floor near Ezra's feet as he continues to make his way to us.

Oh god. Please don't come any closer.

"Yes, sorry. My girlfriend is very loud."

I elbow Ezra in the stomach and he rephrases, "She hates scary movies and she's been screaming at every shadow," he rolls his eyes, "it's ridiculous. I'm sorry." Ezra flashes the security guard his best innocent boyish smile trying to convince him to leave.

He slowly nods his head before turning around and exiting, I let out a sigh of relief, as Ezra turns to me and opens his mouth.

"So if this date has proved anything, it should be that you _are_ in fact loud during sex."

**A/N: First off, her dictating that sex scene to me was just weird and awkward so I hope you guys appreciate it! haha**

**She wants everyone to know she doesn't know when she will be updating again but hopefully soon. She really wants to be out of hospital on Thursday for her birthday... but it doesn't look like that's happening.**

**Please review because I know she loves to read them, and she kinda needs the cheering up at the moment.**

**- Jason**

**Oh, and Lexi has told me she hates my name, so feel free to hate it too. I know you Ezria shippers are dedicated. Haha**

**Oh and don't blame Lexi for this long ass authors note, she told me to keep it short. Sorry!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Lexi said thank you for the birthday wishes and all the reviews.**

**Also, all your kind reviews about me being a sweet boyfriend is apparently going to my head haha**

**But she agrees with you all, although I'm just doing what any guy would do for the girl he loves.**

**nightmaresanddreamers**** – I see what you mean about getting use to this type of writing. Does every chapter have sex? Wow. Just wow. I think Lex is just teasing me now.**

**And yes, she was surprised to see my today. Her face was priceless, but her smile made it all worth it. The smile surprisingly got bigger when she received her present. **

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – I agree, I will be in trouble when she reads all these long author's notes... but not yet. And about that bribing, maybe I should have saved that ring until after she reads all of these... But I guess I can find other things to bribe her with haha**

Chapter Sixteen

We exit the theatre smirking, our hands intertwined as we make our way toward the car park. When we reach the passenger door of Ezra's car he pushes me against it softly and places his lips on mine urgently.

I kiss him back sweetly before he runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I open my mouth, meeting his tongue in a battle for dominance.

"You coming back to my place?" Ezra asks before kissing me again, leaving me no chance to respond.

I run my hands through his hair before grasping the hairs at the nape of his neck, and smiling against his lips.

"Am I invited?" I ask with a raised eye brow my mouth only millimetres away from his, teasing him with my sweet breath.

He kisses me again and catches my bottom lip in his teeth, "Of course. _Always_."

I smile up at him, "What about Toby? Will Hardy be ok with him all night? I mean Toby's kind of... high maintenance," I ask while biting my lip, before adding as an afterthought, "Like Jackie."

He smirks down at me and chuckles quietly; he brings his right hand up and sweeps my hair blowing in the wind, out of my face and behind my ear.

"Hardy will be fine." He leans in and kisses me once more, his right hand going behind my neck pulling me closer and his left landing on my boob and massaging it softly.

I groan into his mouth and he pulls away and opens the passenger door for me.

* * *

><p>Ezra throws me against the elevator wall thrusting his tongue into my waiting mouth; I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist.<p>

When the elevator dings signalling we have reached his floor, he pulls me gently off the wall and his hands find my ass giving it a firm squeeze.

He throws me against his closed door and I pull on his hair roughly in response. He digs his right hand around in his jean pockets in search of his keys, while he supports me with his left hand against his door.

He finally locates the keys and fumbles with them, trying to unlock the door. After a couple of unsuccessful attempts I bite down on his tongue in annoyance, "Hurry the fuck up." I order against his lips before slipping my tongue in between his lips again.

The key finally slips into the lock, and with one flick of the wrist and turn of the knob the door goes flying open, Ezra moves us inside and uses his foot to kick the door shut.

He moves me straight over to the bed and places me down gently, as he climbs on top, never breaking the kiss. I kick my shoes off as he starts to kiss down my neck, sucking and biting along the way.

I hear his shoes hit the ground and my hands move to his belt and I slip that off before undoing his pants and pulling those down.

Once I hear those hit the floor, my hands reach for the hem of his shirt and slide it off before I run my hands down his chest muscles moaning in pleasure.

He reaches behind me for my zipper and tries pulling it down, when it doesn't budge he bites down on my neck hard and I gasp in pain before digging my nails into the back of his neck.

"Why the fuck, do you _keep_ doing that?" He hisses out, annoying.

"Why the fuck do you have to bite so hard?" I retort pushing him off me and standing up.

"Wait. Aria, I'm sorry. I was just frustrate-"

"Ezra. Shut up." I interrupt, while reaching behind and try to pull down my zipper.

"Fuck." I curse in annoyance.

Ezra stands after realising I'm not mad and he turns me around gently, his hands moving towards my zipper.

He manages to get it down the first inch, and then he trails delicate kisses down my back as he continues to pull the zipper down.

I let out an involuntary shiver as he makes his way lower, and lower. When the zipper is down all the way, I turn around and push him back onto the bed with force. I smirk as I let the dress fall from my shoulders, and onto the floor.

I reach behind and unhook my bra, before moving to straddle Ezra on the bed. I lean down and meet him for an open mouthed kiss.

Ezra rolls us over and his hands immediately pull down my panties before throwing them behind him hastily, his fingers then trace over my opening making me moan and buck my hips upwards.

I feel him smirk against my lips, and I dig my nails into his neck once more, pulling him closer.

He groans in pain before thrusting two fingers into my wet opening, and I release my nails from his neck in reward.

"Ezra," I moan out in need before wriggling beneath him.

I reach for the waistband of his boxers and start to remove those, he removes his fingers from my entrance, and stops me before removing them himself.

I reach my hand and open the draw to the nightstand before pulling out a condom and opening the packet; Ezra takes the condom from me and rolls it onto his hard cock.

He moves to my throbbing entrance and thrusts into me with force, I dig my nails into his shoulders as he picks up speed.

I thrust my hips upwards meeting his thrusts, begging him to drive deeper into me.

He moves his lips up my neck, biting the red, aggravated skin before capturing my lips in a fierce kiss. I feel my walls tighten and move my hands to his hair pulling down roughly.

He reaches his right hand down, and uses his fingers to pinch my clit, before he removes his lips from mine and bites down on my right boob while I scream his name out in ecstasy.

* * *

><p>My eyes flutter open as I feel Ezra playing with the ends of my hair; my curls sprawled across his bare chest.<p>

I smile slightly before popping my chin up on his chest; he leans forward and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Morning beautiful," he tells me with a loving smile.

I smile back groggily, "Mornin' handsome."

I place my head back on his chest, bringing my left hand up to trace patterns on his exposed chest.

I feel his fingertips trail up and down my left arm gently, "I like waking up with you here." He mumbles into my hair before placing a soft kiss on my head.

"Well, I like being here."

We're interrupted by the loud ringing of his cell phone, I move my gaze to the phone sitting on the nightstand and glare at it, wiling it to stop ringing.

Ezra reaches for the phone and glances at the caller ID, "Hardy."

"Ignore it." I tell him placing a kiss on his lips, the ringing starts once more and I groan.

"Seriously?" I ask in exasperation.

Ezra hits the 'ignore' button before switching his phone off and throwing it back onto the night stand.

"Breakfast, my love?"

"Hmmm. Sounds good babe. But there's something else I'd rather be doing," I reach up and place another kiss on his lips, when I run my tongue softly along his lips he pulls away gently.

"Come on," he coaxes tenderly and I groan.

We both climb out of bed stretching, Ezra slips on his boxers and heads toward the kitchen while I find my panties on the couch and slip them on wondering how they ended up over there.

I always seem to lose my panties when Ezra's around.

I find a white shirt of his and slip it over my head, before walking toward the kitchen and kissing Ezra's check before collected two glasses from the overhead cupboard and then moving toward the fridge and retrieving the juice.

A knock on the front door catches our attention and I scrunch my eye brows together before looking over at Ezra's confused facial expression.

"Are you expecting anyone?" I ask him while he makes his way towards the door shaking his head.

I shrug before starting to pour the juice into our glasses, "Hey Z!"

I pause my pouring and narrow my eyes.

I know that fucking voice.

I put the juice on the counter shaking my head angrily.

What the hell will it take to make her give up already? It's getting fucking ridiculous.

I smile to myself as I make my way towards the door, and slip my arms around Ezra's waist pressing my body tightly against his.

"Oh, hi Jackie." I tell her with a smirk moving my hair behind my shoulders, revealing the love marks scattered across my neck and chest.

Her eyes glare at the marks before she forces out a greeting in reply, "_Aria_."

I lean up and place a long kiss on Ezra's lips, enjoying Jackie's look of jealousy.

I pull away and we turn to face her, "What can I do for you Jackie?"Ezra asks in a polite tone.

Screw polite.

Her glare lingers on Ezra's shirt hanging from _my_ body and I feel my smirk growing.

Will she ever learn? I _never_ lose.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, she was wide awake for this one haha**

**Oh and that reminds me; **

**bite-me-im-irish**** – don't feel guilty that she's updating from the hospital. She's going insane lying there all day. All she does is stress; about everything.**

**No matter how much I tell her to just forget – she can't. She can't not do anything, it's impossible.**

**She does so much daily; she assists me because I've got too many listings at the moment (real estate), on top of her already stressful job in property management, and uni study and her personal life. I honestly don't know how she does it, so she seriously needs this to keep her sane. **

**Not to mention she's freaking out about the fact I've got her car – because apparently if you accidently back into something **_**once**_**, she will never trust you with her car again. Insane. But my car is kind of wrecked at the moment, due to the fact she was in it when the accident happened.**

**Anyway, doctor said she may be out of hospital on Tuesday or Wednesday, which means she can finally come home, thank god.**

**Anyway, review and please don't mention my long review to Lex, she really will kill me. haha**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for the congrats (Lexi now knows I mentioned the engagement in one of my a/n's – not happy either).**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney – Yes, they became official in chapter 14.**

**Oh and in response to your review for Professor Fitz: The whole chapter wasn't supposed to be tame. Originally, it ended with a sex scene, but then I accidently deleted it and we had to re do the whole chapter. And my sister turned up when we got to that part again, so we couldn't do it! So that one was all my fault. Sorry. **

**Oh and no, her hospital room already looks like a flower shop, and she has so much chocolate. And I think her engagement ring will satisfy her for now... I hope anyway. I guess I'll find out when she reads all these a/n's.**

**bite-me-im-irish**** – if you don't mind I'm going to be using your review to defend myself when the time comes! Although I highly doubt she'll let me near her a/n's again. So let's make the most of it haha**

**Right, sorry guys. Next chapter...**

Chapter Seventeen

Jackie pushes her way into Ezra's apartment, and I scoff at her rude entrance. I smirk as her gaze flickers around the apartment, from the unmade bed, to the used condom in the trash by the bed to our scattered clothes on the floor.

She makes her way towards the couch, and I immediately feel regret that I didn't leave my panties there to taunt her more.

"Jackie, what do you want?" Ezra asks, his patience wearing thin.

"So you haven't heard the good news, then?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"What good news?" Ezra asks while glancing over at me.

"Hmm. I think I'll let your mum tell you this one when she gets home."

Perfect.

Jackie and Mrs. Fitz are never going to give up.

"Great," I tell her nodding my head slightly, "you can leave now."

She glares at me once more before getting up and pushing her way past me and out the door.

Before Ezra has time to shut the door behind her, she sticks her head back in, "Oh, and _Aria._ If I were you, I would enjoy all the time you have left with him before it ends. Because it will."

She flashes another smile towards Ezra, which I'm sure was meant to look seductive but just turned out malicious, and turned and strutted down the hall.

"What. The. Fuck." I stare at the closed door, open mouthed.

"What the hell was she talking about?" I ask turning towards Ezra.

"I have no fucking idea." He responds staring at the door.

"Can you take me home? I should check on Toby." Ezra starts to walk towards me, but I side step him, picking up my bra and dress on the way and waltzing into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I slip his shirt over my head, and then put my bra and dress back in. I start to tie my hair up, before I let it drop to cover my hickeys and bites.

I find a comb of Ezra's and yank it through my hair, trying to get rid of any evidence of sex. I give up with a heavy sigh and throw it down on the vanity.

I exit the bathroom to find Ezra leaning against the back of his couch waiting for me, I barely register the fact he's dressed in fresh clothes.

His gaze is so intense I have to tear my gaze away and stare at my bare feet; I move my eyes to glance around for my shoes. I spot them at the end of the bed and walk forward before slipping them on my feet.

Ezra walks towards me and grabs my face in between his hands before forcing his lips to mine reassuringly.

"_Aria._ Don't do this." I let out a shaky breath.

"Do what?"

"Don't let her get to you." He places another soft kiss on my lips.

"What the hell was she talking about?" I ask holding his gaze.

"I don't know. And honestly? I don't fucking care. All I care about is _you._"

He presses a kiss to my forehead gently, "I'm sorry, but she just puts me on edge. Mainly because your mum loves her."

"But I don't." He tells me hotly.

_I love you_. I desperately wished those words were next to come out of his mouth.

I lean forward and place my lips to his again to distract myself from my dangerous thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God. What the <em>fuck<em> happened here?" I ask as my eyes sweep the scene in front of me, the house is a mess.

"Ezra! Why the fuck weren't you answering your phone!" Hardy screams out as he runs down the stairs.

I step in front of Ezra and stare Hardy down, "_No_, why the fuck weren't you watching Toby?"

"I was! He's the fucking devil!" Hardy yells at me, "Look what you created!"

I cast my eyes to Toby standing at the bottom of the stairs with a smirk on his face.

"_Me?_ Please. You can't seriously be blaming him on me. You should blame his parents, or Ezra. They've been around him a lot longer to influence this kind of behaviour."

"Toby, go to your room. I'll be up later to talk." Ezra orders him softly, Toby smiles and turns to make his way up the stairs.

I shake my head, "No. Go to your mum's office. Oh and I'll come talk to you later, not softie over here." I jerk my thumb in Ezra's direction.

"But there's nothing to do in mum's office!" He pouts at me.

"That's the point of being grounded. I'll come up to remove all things fun from your room later. Oh and while we're at it, grounding means you go to school, you come home, you do your homework, you go to bed. Got it?"

He narrows his eyes at me, "But,"

"Oh and if you argue with me I'll just make your punishment longer." He sees the fire in my eyes and turns to make his way to his mum's office.

Hardy lets out a long whistle, "You're not-yet-official girlfriend is really hot when she's angry. She can punish me _whenever_ she wants."

Ezra glares at Hardy before punching him hard on the shoulder, "Ok first. It's official. And second, don't talk about her like that."

"You said he would be _fine_." I turn towards Ezra with a glare, "this is not _fine_."

"And _you_," I turn to glare at Hardy, "_how_ could this even happen? He's fucking _seven_? Tackle him to the ground next time!"

Hardy turns to mouth 'hot' at Ezra and I grab him by his ear and yank him towards the lounge room, "you can start by cleaning this room up."

I turn and make my way towards the kitchen.

You gotta be fucking kidding me.

"Hey baby," Ezra came up behind me and slips his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted our date to be perfect. And for that to happen I wanted to wake up with you in my arms." He always knows what to say to make me feel better.

I lean back against him, "and that's why I love you."

I feel Ezra stiffen behind me and my eyes widen in shock.

"I uh mean," I turn around to survey Ezra's shocked face, "that's _one of the reasons_ why I love you."

His mouth drops open, fuck.

"I _mean_ I love that about you."

I free myself from his grip and exit in a hurry.

Fuck.

That wasn't much better.

_I love you_.

One date and you're telling him you love him Aria. Smooth.

I rub my head to release some tension, and I hastily make my way upstairs.

* * *

><p>After I've taken my time showering, and replacing my dress for some sweats and a white singlet I throw my hair up, and make my way down stairs not caring that my neck and chest is exposed.<p>

When I reach the bottom of the stairs I hear Ezra and Hardy yelling at the TV in the lounge room, so I sneak quietly past and make my way towards the kitchen.

I throw myself down on a stool and nurse my head in my hands.

"So, you love my brother huh?" I whip my head up at the sound of Toby's voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your mum's office? And how do you even know about that?"

"You didn't come to talk, I was hungry. And I heard Ezra and Hardy talking about it." He tells me before making his way towards the pantry.

"We did all the cleaning up," Toby tells me with a small smile.

I force a tiny smile in return, as Toby makes his way over to the stool next to me. Once he sits down, he links his hands together and places them on the counter with a serious look on his face.

I raise an eye brow at him, "Look, if you hurt my brother I will have to kill you."

I bite my lip to stop my smile at Toby's _threat_.

I open my mouth to respond, when Hardy enters the room interrupting me.

"Oh. Aria, hi. Oh wow. You're not even attempting to cover up the hickeys Ezra gave you; you must _love_ that about Ezra too right?" He teases me and I roll my eyes, trying to hold back tears.

"Ezra just left, he asked me to pass on a message," I pause waiting to hear the message, but don't turn around.

"He asked if you could please meet him at his apartment tonight, at say 7? He said you guys _need_ to talk. It sounded important."

I nod my head before standing up and exiting the room, a single tear falling down my check.

I reach up and brush it away, as another one falls.

_Need to talk_.

This is it; Ezra's going to break up with me.

* * *

><p>I sigh when I reach Ezra's apartment door, still in my outfit from earlier with a makeup free face.<p>

What's the point in getting dressed up for him to break my heart anyway?

I raise my hand and knock on his door, blinking back tears.

Ezra opens the door and looks at me with a serious expression before clearing his throat awkwardly.

"We need to talk."

**A/N: Please review and let Lex know what you thought...**

**Now this next thing will make you all hate me I'm sure (besides my name).**

**Lex wants to get the next chapter of Professor Fitz up tonight, which would mean you would get another chapter of Babysitter wanted tomorrow night. But I refused. Because so far she's gotten less than half the reviews she usually gets. And she doesn't care, she's actually blaming my a/n's... which could be true. But I care, she's gone to all this trouble and a simple 'good job' or 'update' or anything is pretty simple.**

**I'm sorry to those who reviewed, don't worry Lexi will literally murder me when she finds out I did this.  
><strong>

**Oh and please feel free to skip over anything in bold... I know I write a lot. Haha.**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: I'm so exhausted. We had client drinks for the sales department at work tonight and I wasn't going to go since Lex was in the hospital but she talked some sense into me (like always).**

**But god, vendors like to talk. Anyway. I've decided I should move to the Property Management department... you should see all the Christmas gifts they get! Haha Everyone's desk is stocked up with alcohol and junk food, I should know because I had to take Lexi's stuff home for her today.**

**Yes, the ring is quite nice; sadly I can't take all the credit though – I had help picking it out. But still, I did a pretty good job with that if I do say so myself haha**

**SolitudeMyLove**** – yes, I know it was cheesy. And I'm going to make sure Lex read's all these reviews about my a/n's haha**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – re: your review for Professor Fitz: To the first thing, it's more of the fact he doesn't want to scare her off. And um Spencer knows, not so much the other girls, but... you'll just have to keep reading won't you? She hasn't really put them in yet, but you never know.**

**Oh and what's your twitter name?**

**Awwwwwww – Thanks for the review! I meant what I said... no matter how cheesy it was haha Lexi loved hearing you review, so thanks!**

**No one get jealous though! She loves to hear **_**all**_** of you reviews. Promise.**

Chapter Eighteen

Oh god.

The dreaded words in any relationship.

I bite the inside of my lips to stop myself from crying.

I nod my head silently as he continues, "I think we should-"

_Take a break._ I squeeze my eyes closed waiting for those words, he chuckles and my eyes fly open to meet his.

"_What_ are you doing?"

"Bracing myself. Look. I know I shouldn't have said I love you. It's been _one_ date, and sure we may have wanted each other since we've meet but its still way too quick. And now I've freaked you out, and you're going to break up with me because I'm too clingy-"

"Actually," he cuts me off with a smirk, "if I was going to break up with you for _anything_, it would be that you ramble way too much."

My mouth drops open, "What?"

"Are you done now?" He asks me, chuckling at my expression.

I feel myself nodding slowly, "Good. Now what I was _going_ to say was that I think we should eat first. We can talk later."

He grabs my left hand gently and pulls me into the apartment; I immediately notice the set table in the middle of the room lit by candle light and rose petals scattered on the bed.

Ok, what the hell? I'm confused.

"You look beautiful," I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Please. I'm wearing sweats, and I didn't even bother with makeup."

He tugs on my hand and pulls me into his chest; "You _always_ look beautiful. No matter what ok?" he leans forward and places a long kiss on my lips.

I sigh as he pulls away, he guides me towards the table, "I thought we could try my idea for a second date. I thought my apartment was the safer option, remember?"

I feel my hope rise more and more, he can't be breaking up with me.

"Except your cooking," I tell him raising my eye brows.

"Good thing I didn't cook then," he gestures towards the take out containers on kitchen bench and I smile.

He moves towards the kitchen to serve the food, and I take a seat, immediately reaching my hands up to my hair trying to tame it slightly.

_Fuck_.

I just had to come dressed like a dag didn't I?

He just had to have this place all romantic, him looking like a Greek god and I come in _sweats_ _without make up_.

Idiot.

"Stop it, you look perfect." I bite my tongue to stop myself scoffing once more, and instead settle for a discrete eye roll.

"_Aria."_

My eyes widen, how the _fuck _does he do that?

Both he _and_ his mother must be physic I swear.

He comes over and kneels in front of me; he cradles my face in his hands delicately. "You're gorgeous. With or without make up on."

I stare into his eyes, and am shocked to see the honesty radiating from them. I lean forward for a soft kiss before pulling back and biting my tongue, holding in another _I love you_.

* * *

><p>I stand up grabbing our plates and making my way towards the kitchen, I place the plates in the sink with a sigh.<p>

What does he want to talk about?

The fact he doesn't love me back? Or is this about Jackie's visit this morning?

Does he know what she meant by treasuring our last moments together?

_Oh god_.

He _is_ going to break up with me.

"Aria,"

I spin around to see Ezra staring at me with concern; "are you alright?"

Its then I realise I have tears running down my checks, "uh, yea. I'm fine."

I reach up to wipe my tears away, cursing my emotions.

Ezra gets up and makes his way towards me; he grabs my right hand and pulls me into his chest.

"Dance with me." I scrunch my eye brows together in confusion.

"There's no music," I raise my eyes brows as he reaches in the back pocket of his jeans and retrieves a remote.

He points it towards his iPod dock and presses play, a soft melody flows out through the speakers and he grasps my left hand in his right, and places his right arm around my waist pulling me flush against him.

I tuck my head into the crook of his neck and bring my right hand up to rest on his shoulder.

He places a soft kiss on the top of my head as he starts to rock us back and forth gently.

"Did you mean it?" he questions quietly into my hair.

I scrunch my eye brows together in confusion before I close my eyes, sighing in understanding.

"Yes. I didn't mean to tell you, but it's true."

"Uh huh," he releases a big breath before pressing his lips into my hair again.

"Look, Ezra. I'm sorry; I know it's way too soon. I'm not expecting you to say it back, actually the only thing I was expecting you to do was; break up with me. And you haven't."

I pause before swallowing quickly; "Unless. That's still to come?"

I can't keep the fear out of my voice as Ezra chuckles into my hair.

"No. Of course not. I can't believe you ever thought I would let you go. I was just; shocked."

I start to nod my head before he continues, "And besides. I wanted to say it first."

"I wish I had let you. I'm sure it would have been the perfect romantic moment. I mean, look what you did," I move my right hand off his shoulder briefly, to sweep it across the room, "to tell me you didn't love me. God, I can't imagine wha-"

"Aria. Shut up." Ezra forces his lips on mine, and uses his tongue to pry my lips apart before he pushes his tongue into my mouth.

I groan when he moves away, his breath blowing across my face.

"We still need to talk."

"But we _just_ talked about me blurting out the whole 'I love you' thing. You don't feel the same, it's cool."

"_Aria,_" he sighs, "look at me."

I move my eyes from his chest to meet his blue ones, "I'm in love with you."

My mouth drops open and my eyes widen.

"I don't know _when_ it happened, but it did. It only took you confessing it, to make me realise."

I continue staring at him open mouthed, not saying a word.

"I know it's quick, but I've never felt like this before."

I snap my mouth shut, "I've never felt like this before either."

He smiles at me before pressing his lips to mine urgently; I pull away and punch him hard on the shoulder.

"_Ow_. What the hell was that for?" He narrows his eyes at me and I glare at him.

"You made me think you were going to break up with me!"

He smirks before placing a chaste kiss on my lips, "It was fun."

I glare at him and open my mouth to hit back with a smart reply when he forces his tongue back in my mouth and moves his right hand to my hair tie before pulling it out gently.

He runs his fingers through my hair, and I let out a moan as he massages my scalp slightly.

I move my hands up around his neck and he moves his down my body before resting on my hips.

"I love you," he tells me resting his forehand against mine. I lean forward for another sweet kiss mumbling against his lips, "I love you too."

He reaches his hands under my thighs and carries me over to his bed covered in rose petals.

"There better not be any thorns in there."

"Shut _up_ Aria."

I roll my eyes as he drops me on the bed, I giggle as he climbs on top of me.

He trails kisses down my neck before reaching for the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head, my bra soon following.

He captures my left boob in his mouth, biting down softly before licking his way back up to my mouth and letting his tongue slip in between my lips. He reaches his hand down to the waist band of my sweats and pulls those down slowly.

I pull his shirt over his head, before unzipping his jeans and pulling those down, his boxers following.

I push him off and straddle him, before reaching my lips down to his chest and trailing kisses down to his hips.

I flick my tongue against his tip and smirk as he bucks his hips slightly and moans at the feeling. I place his cock in my mouth, biting down softly before reaching my hands up to massage his balls lightly.

I move my mouth up and down his length, until I feel his cock hit the back of my throat and I swallow his seed as he cums.

He flips us over, before reaching his fingers into my panties and pulling them down, he trails a finger over my wet entrance teasing me with a smirk.

I squeeze my eyes shut and pull roughly on his hair, he finally dives two fingers into my tight opening and I groan at the sensation.

He thrusts in and out of me, gaining force before he adds a third finger causing me to cum.

He kisses me softly on the lips before reaching for a condom and sliding it on.

He pushes into my entrance, slipping his tongue into my mouth.

I wrap my legs around his waist, begging him to drive deeper. I move my hips up to meet his thrusts to feel his cock moving further in me.

He reaches down to pinch my clit and I feel my walls tightening as I dig my nails into his neck and bite down on his bottom lip.

I yell out his name as I reach my limit and Ezra places a loving kiss on my lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses me once more before rolling off me and disposing the used condom.

He pulls me into his chest, placing a kiss on my sweaty hairline before pulling the bed spread up to cover our naked bodies.

**A/N: Please review! Remember; reviewing = updates!**

**Oh and thanks everyone, Lex is feeling a little better today. She's been arguing with the doctors about coming home... so we'll see. Haha.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: First off, I didn't proof this – way too tired.**

**Secondly, Holy crap! Over 200 reviews! Awesome work guys.**

**Next, Lexi is now at home! Finally. But not up to typing long things yet. She really only has a few fingers to type with... so you're not getting rid of me yet.**

**IMPORTANT! Remember how I told you guys that I call Jackson, Jackie? Well the receptionist told me today at work that one of Lexi's landlords rang in and asked "Can I speak with the person taking care of Lexi's properties? I think her name was Jackie." Best moment ever. I couldn't stop laughing, and neither could Lex when I told her... which was uncomfortable due to the ribs but it was so funny. (ok so wasn't important... but it got your attention didn't it? Haha)**

**Obviously with Christmas the next update probably won't be until Monday or later.**

**bite-me-im-irish**** – haha What is with you girls and your fascination with Ezra? But ask away, maybe you'll get an Ezra of your own for Christmas.**

**PLLover1**** – May have been a weird question, but I was happy to answer. I'll miss you guys too! But I'm not going anywhere yet...**

Chapter Nineteen

"Fuck off," I groan and snuggle into Ezra's neck further hoping for the rest of the world to disappear.

Or at least Ezra's fucking phone.

"Ezra, turn it off." He groans and reaches his arm out for his phone.

"It's Hardy," he tells my groggily.

"Of course it is. Who else would it be?" I shake my head slightly as Ezra hits ignore.

"We should get going though; we've left Toby alone for two nights now." I sigh as I roll onto my back.

"What? No. Let's stay a little bit longer," he snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me into him.

I roll on top of him and lean down to attach our lips, "You do remember what happened last time we left Hardy alone with Toby right?" I raise my eye brow at him before sucking in a quick breath when he runs his hands slowly down my bare back.

"_Ezra_." I warn as his hands reach my ass and squeezes it, trying to will my thoughts about Hardy and Toby away.

"I need a shower," I groan as I roll off him, stretching.

"I'll join you," Ezra sits up in bed looking at me with his gorgeous face and sex hair.

God, how I long to run my fingers through it as he thrusts into me, I clench my thighs together when the familiar feeling returns between my thighs.

"_No._ You absolutely will not. We need to hurry up and get back. Stay here. No shower sex for you."

_Or me_.

I sigh in frustration before shooting him a stern glance and making my way towards the bathroom.

I reach in to turn the shower on before Ezra come up behind me and pulls my back flush against his chest.

He starts kissing down my neck as his hand massage my breasts softly, "Ezra, don't."

I moan out his name once more in warning before he turns me around and forces his tongue in my mouth, before hosting me up onto the bathroom counter.

He moves his fingers to trace my opening lightly causing me to squirm, begging for more contact.

He smirks as he uses his two thumbs to spread my lips, before reaching his tongue down to run along my wet entrance.

I groan as I reach my hands to his hair and tug on it roughly, Ezra flicks his tongue against my clit as I dig my nails into his neck.

He moves to grab a condom sliding it on; before moving his hard cock towards my entrance and thrusting into me with force, his lips meeting mine once more.

I dig my nails in his back as he picks up speed, slamming into me harder with each thrust.

Ezra moves his lips down my hickey covered neck, leaving bite marks as he goes.

He pinches my clit as he feels my walls tightening around his cock, causing me to groan and throw my head back providing Ezra with easy access to my neck.

He pinches my clit once more, moaning out my name as we both cum.

We stand there silently, releasing heavy breaths before Ezra slowly pulls out of me.

"God, why can't I say no to you? Fuck."

I look up to see Ezra smirking and I groan.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

I receive a simple nod in reply; well fuck.

"If it helps at all, we _didn't_ have shower sex... you never said we couldn't have sex in the bathroom."

I narrow my hazel eyes at his raised eye brows before he turns to exit the bathroom, leaving me sitting on the vanity open mouthed staring at his toned naked ass.

* * *

><p>We slowly enter the Fitz household, my eyes roaming around the foyer with caution.<p>

We're met with an eerie silence and my gaze flicks over to Ezra, "Should I be worried?"

He opens his mouth before snapping it shut and settling for a simple shrug instead.

Fuck, he's hot when he does that.

Or, actually all the time.

I catch my bottom lip in my teeth as my mind replays last night and this morning in my head.

I see Ezra smirk, and I groan as I clench my thighs together.

"Fuck."

Focus Aria. Not the issue right now.

"Can't get enough of me?" I roll my eyes at his cocky tone before glaring at him.

_No._

"Shut up."

I move towards the stairs and make my way towards Toby's room quietly.

A giggle escapes my mouth as I open the door; Ezra starts to chuckles as he moves to peer over my shoulder.

Ezra moves past me and takes out his phone, snapping a picture of a sleeping Toby curled up in Hardy's arms.

"Aw; how cute." I mock as Hardy stirs from his sleep.

He pries his heavy eye lids open to see Ezra's and my smirking faces.

He jumps up quickly glaring at us as Toby wakes with a soft groan.

"Seriously guys? Go away. Trying to sleep here."

Someone needs to teach that boy some manners.

I roll my eyes before exiting the room and heading back down stairs, Ezra and Hardy behind me.

"I don't get it." I tell them with a sigh.

"What?" I hear Hardy ask through a yawn.

How undeniably charming. Not.

"I just don't understand how nothing appears to be damaged. What did you do?" I spin around on my heels to narrow my eyes at him.

"What makes you think I did something?" he whines back while I roll my eyes.

"How did you do it?" He scoffs before pushing past me and heading towards the lounge room.

My mouth drops open as I enter after him, the room is scattered with candy wrappers, empty ice cream tubs and chip packets.

I turn my glare towards Hardy, "You give him this much sugar! How the hell did you control him until he crashed!"

He went to respond but I cut him off with a fierce, "Are you fucking stupid? Wait, don't bother answering that. Fuck me."

"Gladly," he replies with a smirk while Ezra growls.

I hear him gulp loudly while moving his gaze to Ezra, "I told you. _Hot_. God, you're lucky dude."

He walks off muttering to himself, "She can _punish_ me whenever she likes."

Argh. Pig.

I see Ezra clench his fists and glare at a retreating Hardy before turning his questioning gaze to me.

"Hey, don't look at me. He's _your_ friend."

* * *

><p>I groan as I move to straddle Ezra on the couch, he grabs my hips and pulls me down to grind against his growing erection.<p>

He grabs my hair harshly, before biting my bottom lip and thrusting his tongue back in my mouth.

I moan as his lips move down my neck biting roughly.

"You should get jealous more often," I tell him through shallow breaths.

"I'm not jealous," he grips my waist tighter as he forces his lips back on mine.

"Whatever you say," I mumble against his lips with a smirk.

"God. Do you two _ever_ stop?" A loud groan slips through my lips at the sound of Toby's voice.

Not if we can help it.

I turn my gaze to Toby as he jumps up on the couch next to us, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Spill," I narrow my eyes at him while his smile grows.

"I have a proposition for you."

I spare a nervous glance towards Ezra who has his eye brows scrunched together in confusion.

"Jackie came to see me,"

"What? When the hell did she do that? And _why_? Oh, and next time she pays you a little visit, do me a favour and spit in her hideous face." I bite out at him, still reeling from her visit yesterday morning in Ezra's apartment.

I feel Ezra chuckle beneath me, "What was that you were saying about jealousy?"

"Shut it, Ezra." I growl out at him, and he gulps in response.

"She's offered me cash, for a video of the two of you," I raise my eye brows at him, "to show mum."

My mouth drops open and I glare at him.

"Tell me you didn't."

"Not yet. But it's about time my little surveillance hobby made me some cold hard cash."

Oh god, he's been watching too much TV.

"What do you want?" I ask hesitantly.

"$200," there's that cheeky grin again.

I sigh loudly before turning towards Ezra expectantly.

"What?" he asks confused.

"What are you waiting for? Pay him."

"Nope, sorry. Not my ass on the line."

I narrow my eyes dangerously at him, "Either pay up, or no s-e-x for you."

"I can spell you know." I hear Toby's snarky voice inform me.

"Oh please, like you'd last." He scoffs at me.

"I could hold out longer than you."

"Whatever; guess we'll see about that, won't we? You won't last the day."

"Try me," I raise my eye brows in challenge.

Something about the look on my face scares him, because he pushes me off him gently and stands removing his wallet from his back pocket.

I smirk in satisfaction.

"I can't believe you'd do thi-, actually you know what? Nope, I can believe you'd do this to me."

I shake my head at Toby before rolling my eyes.

"Yea, well I can't believe you'd do this to me, your own _brother_."

Ezra pouts as he hands his brother the money, "Don't worry; I'll make it up to you."

A huge smile comes to Ezra's face at my seductive tone, and promise of sex.

Toby jumps up from the couch gagging, "I so don't want to be here for this. Later!"

Ezra grabs my hand before pulling me up and kissing me forcefully on the lips, he starts moving us towards the stairs, his hands working their way up my shirt.

We hear the front door slam shut, "Ezra? _Aria_?"

We rip apart and face the front door open mouthed.

"Mum," Ezra whispers quietly.

"Mrs Fitz!" I squeak out between my lips.

"Well, that was a fucking waste of $200."

I turn to Ezra shocked, "Not a huge problem right now Ezra."

"Of course not; it wasn't _your_ money."

I send him a fierce glare warning him to shut up and he complies by snapping his mouth shut.

"What the hell is going on here?" Our gaze flicks back to meet Mrs. Fitz glare.

Oh fuck. I'm so screwed.

I was right; I'm going straight to hell.

**A/N: Mrs. Fitz knows! Next chapter you find out what Jackie was talking about...**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – Lex said, you can definitely expect that, so don't worry. She's feeling a lot better now she's at home in our bed and not the hospital. But I'm still waiting on her hand and foot, although I'm not sure my cooking is better than the hospital food... Of course I'm reading her reviews to her! I'm just taking certain parts out, so she doesn't know what I'm saying on here... yet anyway. She checked it out, thanks!**

**Oh and nope, she may be able to write a chapter for both her stories in an hour while sitting there watching TV with me at night, but it takes me forever to type one chapter. But don't worry; as soon as she's recovered I'm sure it will go back to that. But seriously, how does she type so fast? Anyway. Thanks for your reviews, she loves them!**

**SolitudeMyLove**** – First off, vegemite is amazing ok? You must try it. And it doesn't taste like yeast and soy sauce... Oh and thank you, I think I should continue typing the a/n's too. Lexi on the other hand might have a different opinion on the matter.**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: So firstly, Lexi said if this chapter sucks she's sorry. She just didn't know what to do with the chapter. Apparently she left it too long, and forgot what she was originally going to do with it.**

**Secondly, I've been caught out about that secret upload thing. I forgot how scary Lexi can be when she's really, really mad... so it's safe to say I won't be uploading anymore without her permission. I value my safety. Sorry to those who encouraged me to secretly upload more haha**

**You're welcome to spam her to give me permission though... Just saying.**

**bite-me-im-irish**** – yea, I'm really not doing myself any favours...**

**overload-j**** – Yes, well real couples fight so that's why Lex put it in, but she's grateful that you loved it. No, it's a guy typing it, but not writing it. Lex just knows from experience that guys are stupid (sorry guys!) and all couples fight. Lex and I have had our fair share of sights. One of our first was similar to the one in Professor Fitz... haha You gotta love when your car breaks down...**

Chapter Twenty

"Well? I'm waiting" Mrs. Fitz intensifies her glare, moving her hands to her hips.

Fuck.

Lie Aria, lie.

I huff in frustration when I realise no lie could undo this. We were plain and simple; caught.

It was either stand against her together, or be ripped apart by her.

I stare at the side of Ezra's face waiting for him to start explaining. Waiting for his defence which I know will come.

"Ok, mum. This isn't what it looks like." He starts to plead with her.

"How fucking stupid do you think she is?" I ask before I can bite my tongue.

"Aria, not helping." He sends a small glare my way, while I scoff.

"Right. Because she was going to believe that." I roll my eyes at him before moving my attention back to Mrs. Fitz.

"Enough!" Ezra's eyes widen at his mother's tone and he immediately straightens up, a worried look on his face.

Huh. Reminds me of a little boy being scolded by his mother.

Well that's almost right.

"I can't believe you _lied_ to me, I just. I can't believe it. I trusted you!"

Ezra's eyes drop to the floor ashamed and I bite my lip in regret.

"Mum, I'm sorry. But I knew what you thought about her, about _us._"Ezra's sincere apology is met with deaf ears.

"I don't want to hear it. I forbid you to see her!"

"You can't do that. I'm an adult, mum. I make my own choices." Ezra's blue eyes turn hard as they stare into his mothers.

"Well, this little _thing_," she flicks her hand at Ezra and I, and in response I narrow my eyes dangerously at her for calling our relationship a '_thing'_.

"This makes my good news for you, more than a little awkward. I guess, I'll just come right out and say it."

I raise my eye brows, and feel butterflies form in my stomach at the possibilities of this 'good news'.

All I know is that I'm about to find out exactly what Jackie was talking about.

"The Molina's and I have decided that you and Jackie are getting married!" Her excited tone makes me want to vomit; I feel tears well in my hazel eyes.

I did not prepare myself for that.

"Isn't that great?" She continues not noticing our shocked, hurt and disgusted reaction.

"No." I hear Ezra whisper so quietly, I'm sure I'm the only one who heard.

I continue to stare at him, a single tear dropping down my cheek waiting for him to rebut against his mother.

I feel more tears slip when he continues to stand there in shock.

I take a deep breath as I wipe the tears from my face, "No. You can't force him to marry someone. What is this? _No_, absolutely not. This is the twenty first century, start living in it! I mean... What? You just can't..."

"You shut the hell up; this is none of your business." She spits out at me, and I drop my gaze to the floor hurt.

"Like hell it isn't. This affects _our_ relationship mum; I'm in love with her! So your deluded mind does concern her."

Oh thank god. He got over the initial shock.

He's going to fight for us.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that young man." She scolds him moving closer.

"Don't you dare talk to the women I love like that mum." Ezra's glare becomes more intense, challenging her to fight him on this.

"Oh, please Ezra," she scoffs, "You don't know what love is. You couldn't possible love _her_."

I bite down on my bottom lip, willing my tears to stay at bay.

"Don't say that! Don't you _ever_ fucking look at her like that again, like she's _nothing_." Ezra growls out at his mum, sending her stumbling backwards in shock. "Because she's everything. Don't ever look at her like we're above everyone else. Like there's no possible way I could ever love her. Because _I do_. I love her so much, she is... She's perfect mum. Beautiful, talented, smart, kind, considerate... I don't deserve her."

"She doesn't deserve you." Mrs. Fitz replies quietly, trying to convince her son.

"Bullshit." He growls at his mother.

"She's right. You can't force me to marry her. I won't do it." Ezra meets his mums steely gaze as they stare each other down.

"I didn't want it to come to this but," she shakes her head, taking a deep breath.

"I have an ultimatum for you. Marry Jackie or lose your trust fund and inheritance."

"What?" He asks shocked.

"You heard me, either you dump _her_ or you don't get anything."

We stand there in silence, processing the words that were just exchanged.

I feel my heart breaking, there's no way he would ever choose me.

"Oh, and Aria?" I move my gaze to meet hers slowly, "You're fired. Pack your things and get out."

I nod solemnly staring at the ground.

"No!"

"Toby?" She asks shocked as we all turn to face him standing by the stairs.

"You can't do that! It's not fair!" he tells her, his voice becoming hysterical.

"Yes I can very well do that. She broke the rules."

"No! You just can't!" He starts to cry and Mrs. Fitz moves awkwardly towards him.

"Give me one good reason," she demands quietly.

"Because I love her!" We all gasp at the revelation, that's news to me.

"I thought you hated me," I ask with a shaky voice.

"Never. You're my big sister! You care about me... You're the only one, besides Ezra, but he's never here. You're _always _here. You tuck me in at night, you take the time to read to me, you play ball with me, you take me to school, you help me with my homework," he takes a few, deep calming breaths trying to compose himself before continuing.

"And after our Chef serves us the most revolting meal, that mum approved, you take me into the kitchen and make me something normal. Like mac 'n' cheese, or grilled cheese or a peanut butter and jelly sandwich! I mean, let's face it. That's pushing it for you, you can't exactly cook."

I giggle quietly at him before he continues, "I love you, and you can't just leave me here. Alone. No other babysitter has cared like you have. Mums never here, Dad never calls... You just can't leave me. I know I can be a pain in the butt, but you just can't." I feel the need to reach forward and wipe the tears off his small cheeks, but resist my impulses upon seeing Mrs. Fitz make her way closer to him.

He runs up the stairs before anyone can respond and slams his door harshly.

Mrs. Fitz turns and makes her way down the hall, slamming her office door behind her.

"I should go and check on him, and you know... pack my things." I stare at the ground avoiding Ezra and the conversation that I know is to come.

"Aria. We need to talk."

Oh god, I hate that phrase.

This time I _know_ he's going to break up with me.

**A/N: ****Notinyourlifetimehoney - Yes, I do love to embarrass her... it's fun. Haha And thanks, I needed all the luck I could get when I got home today... BTW your review really threw me... could you make it any longer. Lex called me a hypocrite haha oh and she said thanks for the tips!**

**Ahhhhh/ Awwwww/ lovelovelove – to lazy to sign in – I don't know how but I seem to miss your reviews... I'm so incredibly sorry! Out of curiosity, if you did happen to sign in, what would your name be? Yea, well I'm sure you take that back about us sounding like the perfect couple now... haha **

**REVIEW! Or no update... and yes I'm threatening you again.**

**And before you ask, no I don't think it's a very smart idea.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: We're back! Did you miss us? Don't bother answering, I know you did. Haha**

**I hope you all had a fantastic New Years Eve!**

**Ok, so why is everyone nervous? Just chill, I mean Lex is obsessed with this couple... they will always end up together haha**

**So I was way too lazy to type this one up, but apparently I shared too much information on twitter so this is my apology...**

**bite-me-im-irish – Sorry about that error, I just fixed it for you... I didn't even notice. I suck at grammar haha**

**cole87 – You'll probably re read them? Wow. You must like them... but don't worry. She's not going anywhere. She will be writing her new stories... not that I know what those will be about but anyway.**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney – um. Wow. Sure, I'll just agree to all that... haha I can tell your mind never shuts off... **

**Also thank you for distracting Lex on twitter this arvo... it took even longer to type this up haha**

**PLLover1 – Yes you did, no more weird questions. Yet, anyway. Haha I'm all for you guys crowning me king... I think your review is my fav... Just saying.**

**Julia-Murdoch – Your review brought the biggest smile to Lexi's face... so thank you! **

**From no name on confidence is sexy – you reviewed before and after you read it? Now that's commitment. Haha**

**Oh right... now onto the chapter... sorry.**

Chapter Twenty One

"I know we do. But not now." I reach the first step but Ezra grabs my elbow and spins me around to face him.

I glare at his chest, trying to blink back the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Yes. Now is the perfect time. A lot just happened, and as much as we might want to pretend it didn't. It did."

"I know that, ok?" I yell at him, tears' spilling down my cheeks as a sob rips through my chest.

"I know that we need to talk about it, but I just can't deal with you breaking up with me right now. Let me prepare." I move to push past him again when he pulls me back, forcing me to have this talk now.

"Aria, why do you always assume I'm going to break up with you? Do you not see yourself clearly?"

I don't respond keeping my gaze locked on his chest, tears continuing to fall.

"Aria. Answer me." I feel his fingers gently lift my chin, so our eyes meet.

"What do you want me to say? Because let's be real here Ezra, you have to choose. Between me and your family, between me and your inheritance. I'm not stupid. We've been dating less than a month, I know what you'll choose and it's going to break my heart, but I'm being realistic."

"Aria," he cups my face with his hands, his thumbs wiping my tears away gently.

"You want to talk real? This is the most real relationship I have ever been in; I have never felt like this before. You make me the happiest I've ever been and I'd be absolutely crazy and downright _stupid_ if I walked away from you. If I lost you, then life would be miserable."

He pulls me into his chest as more sobs rock my body; he runs his fingers through my hair, whispering comforting words into my hair.

"I love you." I pull away looking into his blue eyes, eyes that have never once lied to me.

"I love you too," my voice is harsh from all the crying but he leans forward and places a passionate kiss on my lips.

"I choose you Aria, I'll always choose you." My breath hitches in my throat at the sincerity and intensity of his tone.

"Really? Over millions of dollars?" I raise my eye brows challenging him with traces of doubt shining through my hazel eyes.

"Billions actually," my mouth drops open at his confession and he just nods his head at me with raised eye brows.

"_Billions_?" I squeak out feeling my hear sink.

"Yep." Ezra shrugs it off, like it's nothing before giving me another soft kiss.

"You're going to regret it. Maybe not right now, but one day you will."

"No I won't. I'd rather be truly happy with the woman I love, than miserable and rich with a woman I despise. Money doesn't buy happiness, Aria."

"I just, I don't deserve you. I mean you're choosing _me_ over _billions_ of dollars... I just. Wow."

"Aria, we'll get through this. I mean, I graduated college last year and have a teaching job this year. I will make it through without my mother's financial help. Plenty of people do it, so I've heard anyway."

I smile up at him, shaking my head at his calm composure. His ability to make this life changing decision so easily, without any hesitations.

"And for the record; it's me who doesn't deserve _you_." I shake my head forcefully at him, opening my mouth to protest when he moves his right pointer finger over my lips, "Don't."

"I don't deserve you Aria Montgomery, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying."

I feel a smile come to my face at his promise;

_Rest of my life_.

I lean up pressing our lips firmly together as I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me.

* * *

><p>"Toby?" I ask as I pry open his bedroom door, I make my way over to the bed lifting the covers up before sliding in.<p>

I reach my right hand up to trace the side of his face, before wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Ezra climbs in the other side, staring at the ceiling letting a sigh fall from his lips.

"That was really sweet of you Toby, oh and I love you too. You're like a little brother to me."

"Yea, well. One day I'm sure I'll be your brother in law. That is assuming my brother wasn't a complete fool and choose _Jackie_ over you. She's such a bitch. But my brother is pretty stupid, and an ass."

"Hey, sitting right here bro." I smile at the two before setting Toby straight.

"He didn't break up with me."

"Well, good." Toby lets a smile creep onto his face as I pull him into my side for a hug.

"You know Toby; I'll always be here for you. Whenever you need me."Ezra tells Toby quietly, popping himself up on his elbow.

"I know, I just wish I could live with you."

"Yea, me too buddy. Me too."

I sure as hell don't, not in that tiny apartment anyway.

We'd never get any alone time.

"I'm still going to see your right Aria?" Toby pushes his lips out into a pout and I giggle softly.

"Of course, I promise."

* * *

><p>I take a seat on my bed, looking around my room sighing.<p>

"Hey," I glace towards Ezra standing in the door way.

"Hey." I whisper quietly in response.

"Have a nice nana nap with Toby?" I tease him softly.

"I prefer to call them power naps, but yes I did." He comes over and sits next to me on the bed wrapping his left arm around my waist and pulling me into him.

"What are you going to do now?"

I shrug slightly while looking around my room once more.

"I can try and talk to my mum, make her understand." He places a kiss to my forehead and I shake my head at him.

"Nah. It's ok. I'm fine Ezra. I knew being with you was risking my job. But you are more than worth it."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"What most seniors in high school do Ezra. Move back in with my parents."

"I sometimes forget your still in high school..." he chuckles to himself quietly.

"Does it ever bother you? Our age difference."

"Aria, you're 18 and I'm 23. Five years isn't that much of an age difference. So no, it doesn't bother me at all." He places a small kiss on my lips, "I'm just glad I didn't end up teaching at your high school, I mean that would have been terrible."

"Yea, me too. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I guess it was fate." He kisses my lips softly before pulling away and smiling.

"Cheesy much?" I giggle at him slightly before sighing in happiness, "but whatever the reason, I'm so happy."

"Yea me too. But there is a down side to all of this," I raise my eye brows at him in curiosity.

"Besides you know, the whole getting fired and you losing your inheritance and trust fund? Yea because, I hadn't really picked up on that." He rolls his eyes at me before shoving me gently.

"Uh no. You moving back in with your parent's means I won't see you as much, and we will have to restrict certain activities to my apartment."

I roll my eyes at him, giggling quietly, "Really? That's what you're worried about? Because I mean, we've always got restaurant bathrooms, and the movies and-" He cuts me off with a kiss, thrusting his tongue into my mouth caressing mine softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ezra."

I push him back onto the bed, before moving to straddle him. I reattach our lips as his hands make their way down my body and to my ass, giving it a firm squeeze causing a moan to slip past my lips.

"Ok, gross." I pull back and sigh at Toby's voice.

Oh yea, so fucking glad he doesn't live with Ezra.

I'd never get lucky.

I roll off Ezra, raising my eye brows at Toby, "yes?"

He just shrugs, "nothing."

I roll my eyes before turning to Ezra, "let's pack," I grab his hand and pull him up off the bed.

"Toby, not so fast. You can help too."

"Damn it. How did you know I was leaving? You weren't even looking." He whines quietly while making his way back into my room.

"I'm just that good."

**A/N: See? She loves this couple too much to break them up.**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney – no clue what-so-ever on what I'm up to. Not that I'm up to anything... Right, well. Just remember I can see what you and Lexi talk about on twitter, so I'm not letting anything slip... haha**

**Read and Review. Remember, reviews lead to updating!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Ok, Surprisingly I don't have much to say today... Except my parents are going away next week leaving my bratty 16 year old sister with Lexi and I for 2 weeks.. oh Joy. And I'm pretty sure she reads these stories... Hi Jess!**

**i-love-twilight-and-chocolate – Finally! Here it is... Enjoy!**

**Bridget Rando – I don't really have anything to say... but you got mentioned again haha. Thanks for the review!**

**GilmoreGirls945 – You're welcome, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**bite-me-im-irish -Yea, I have no idea what that says... haha**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney - Nope, no clues on who walked in on Professor Fitz, sorry! haha**

Chapter Twenty Two

"So, how did you manage to get fired again?" a sigh falls through my lips, as I drop my fork on my plate.

"Mike, _enough_." I smile gratefully at my mum before picking up my fork again and playing with my food.

"_Sorry_," I narrow my eyes at his tone, "but I mean. A _boy_. She got fired over some boy."

I drop my fork once more, spinning around in my chair to face my brother.

"_Mike_. I'm not going to tell you again. _Shut up_. Ok?" I see him gulp, as his eyes shy away from me, I sigh before turning back to my plate.

"And for the record, he's not a _boy_. He's a _man_." I look up at my dad as he clears his throat.

"You want to say something dad?" I raise my eye brows at him, as he shares a look with my mum.

"I just don't know how comfortable I am with you dating an older guy." I feel my mouth drop open at my dad, and I start shaking my head.

"Aria, I have to agree with your father. I think he's just too old for you."

"You don't even know him. And he's only 23!"

"I don't care Aria; I don't want you seeing him." I glare at my dad, with teary eyes.

"Well too bad. Because I'm 18 and you don't have a say in who I date." I push back my chair, and throw my napkin on the table.

I glare at both my parents before turning and exiting the room, when I reach the bottom of the stairs I hear my father yelling for me to stop.

I hesitate on the first step, but don't turn around.

"Aria," I roll my eyes, before releasing a long breath.

"I'm listening."

"You may be 18, but as long as you're living under our roof you will follow our rules."

"Then maybe I should move out." I make my way up the rest of the stairs without looking back; I walk in my room slamming my door behind me.

* * *

><p>"Hey," I look up to greet Ezra with a smile.<p>

"Hey baby," I walk through the door and kiss him soundly on the lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Why uh, would you think something's wrong?" I walk forward and sit on his leather couch, casting my eyes down to my lap.

"Well that was convincing." I giggle softly before turning to look up at him, tears springing to my eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong beautiful?" He races forward to sit next to me on the couch; I smile as his hands cup my cheeks softly.

"Everything." He raises his eye brows, silently coaxing me to continue.

"I mean, first I'm fired and therefore kicked out and now my parents don't approve of you and they forbid me to see you. I told them they couldn't stop me, but they said as long as I'm living with them, I have to follow their rules. So I told them..." I take a few deep, shaky breaths as his thumbs gently wipe my fallen tears.

"Told them what?" I stare deep into his blue eyes, searching them before taking another deep breath.

"That I would move out... but I mean I didn't really think that through. I know I could take it back, but I just can't let them win. My pride won't let me."

"Move in with me." My eyes widen in shock and my mouths drops open slightly.

"Uh, what?" I blink a few times, trying to register the words he just said.

"Move in with me."

"Seriously?" I raise my right eye brow in uncertainty.

"Yes. Aria, I love you so much. Like I told you last night, I know this is the real thing. But I don't want to rush you if you're not comfortable. I'd do anything for you."

I lunge forward, attacking his lips with mine. I smile against his lips, before letting his tongue push inside.

"I would love to move in with you, I don't even care that it's probably the most insane thing I've ever done." I flash him a wide smile as he kisses my forehead sweetly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble babe, but you've done plenty of insane things. You're a very spontaneous person."

"Uh huh. Right." I roll my eyes, giggling into his neck.

"Like, willing to risk your job for a guy you barely knew at first, and that time in the restaurant bathroom and at the movies... shall I continue?" I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"No thank you. I think I got it."

"Will you come with me? To get my things? I didn't unpack them yet... Also, it might be a good idea for you to meet my parents." I look up at him, my hazel eyes hopeful.

"It couldn't hurt for us to try and smooth things over with them." He leans forward for a soft kiss and I feel my happiness swell.

"You do know that the chances of us ever leaving this apartment again are slim right?" I smirk at him as he picks me up and carries me across the room, throwing me down on the bed.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Ezra asks me as he squeezes me hand, I nod at him and he raises his other hand and knocks on my parent's front door.<p>

Well, this is going to be interesting.

"Aria! Oh thank god." My mum leaps forward to hug me tightly, and I return it awkwardly.

"Did you say Aria?" I groan as my dad and Mike join mum at the door.

I see Ezra square his shoulders as my dad stares him down.

"I just came to talk, and get my things." I tell everyone with a firm voice.

"Get your things?" My mum's sharp voice questions me and I nod my head.

"I wanted you to meet my boyfriend though. Everyone this is Ezra, Ezra this is my mum, dad and my brother Mike."

"Nice to meet you all." My dad scoffs and shakes his head at Ezra.

"The feelings not mutual." I glare at my dad, before looking over to Mike's shocked face.

"Mr. Fitz?"

"Mike, how do you know Aria's boyfriend?" My mum asks Mike, one hand resting on his shoulder.

"I'm uh, his English teacher." My head whips around to face Ezra, wide eyed.

"What?"

"Uh, yea. When I got kicked out of Rosewood Day, I switched schools and he's my new English teacher."

"Nope, I forbid it. You are not to date him. He could be your teacher Aria." I glare at my dad, before pushing past him, dragging Ezra along with me.

"But he's _not._ Now if you'll excuse me, we're just going to collect my things."

Once Ezra and I have loaded my boxes into his car, we walk back up to say good bye.

"Aria, I don't want you to leave. I understand why you're going; I just wish you didn't have to." I smile at my mum, before leaning in for a hug.

"Byron, don't you have something to say?" My mum sends my dad a fierce glare, and he sighs in defeat.

"Ezra, Aria. I'm sorry about the way I acted. I would love for you two to come to dinner one night this week."

I raise my eye brows in shock before exchanging a glance with Ezra.

"We would love to Sir." I smile at Ezra before turning to my dad.

"Thanks dad, how about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good, say 7pm?" My mum suggests I look over at Ezra, when I see him nod I turn to my mum and smile.

"Sounds great."

"You ok Mike? You seem pretty quite." I ask my brother, stepping closer to him.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact, you're dating his teacher." I giggle as Mike rolls his eyes at dad.

"Actually, I was just thinking this could be kind of great. Do you think you could get me A's in his class?"

I roll my eyes at my brother, before punching him in the arm.

"Hey! I'm just saying, you're obviously getting some, I just thought I would get some sort of perks. Guess not." He shrugs his shoulders smirking at me.

I turn to see Ezra gulp at my dad's fierce glare, and my mum shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"Ok... uh, see you all tomorrow!"

I grab Ezra's hand and drag him towards his car.

I guess _all_ little brothers are frustrating.

"Your brother could give Toby a run for his money."

**A/N: Review!**

**Hopefully, we won't leave it as long this time... Reviewing will help motivate us to post the next chapter on Professor Fitz... unless you want to wait a week to find out who was at the door... **

**I know, I know. I'm mean... haha**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the congrats!**

**We rushed through this chapter as fast as possible for me... since Jess is here and snooping around no doubt. There's loud music coming from one of the spare rooms upstairs... it's weird having a teenager in the house. **

**SolitudeMyLove**** – No it will not be a boy! How could you say such a thing? Haha It's going to be a girl. Oh and thank you!**

**Bridget Rando**** – I'm sure I'll have heaps of fun with a pregnant Lexi... haha**

**bite-me-im-irish**** – A whole new ship huh? Jaxi? I like it... it's got a nice ring to it. Haha**

**L M – Thank you, and also Lexi wants to know what your twitter name is... **

**.dreamers**** – Don't say that! She will never date – ever. I won't allow it.**

**NataliaRosePLL – Thank you. I wouldn't put it past Lex, she just might call her Aria... I wouldn't be surprised. Ok, firstly it's not 'if' it's a girl – it is a girl.**

**Secondly, really? That's funny. Your boyfriend gets it then... **

**Thirdly, she won't date. No matter how much Lexi tells me, that she's sure every dad wishes that, and if it were true then we wouldn't be together. My daughter will never do half the things Lexi does. **

**Well I can dream anyway.**

**Emma – First off, Lexi loves the name Emma. Always has. Haha And secondly, are you excited to be getting a little brother/ sister? Oh, and I know the feeling – Lex is forever throwing up too it seems.**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – 'Operation get Jackie out of Hollis' haha Lex really loved that haha**

**Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know how I missed you... but thank you! Oh and I saw some interesting tweets between you and Lexi, on Friday. Something about freaking out, so I have a feeling you might have known Lexi thought she could be pregnant. **

**Thanks also for trying to calm her down – she thought I'd be upset if she turned out to be pregnant!**

**Did I make up for missing you last time? Haha**

**Sorry... it's really long...**

Chapter Twenty three

"Ezra, what are you doing in there?" I press my ear against the bathroom door; bring my right hand up to knock.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh. You're taking longer than me, and I'm a _girl_." He yanks the door open and I fall into his chest.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." I share a sympathetic smile with him, before leaning up and kissing his check softly.

"It means a lot that you're doing this for me."

"Of course, you know I'd do anything for you." He leans down and presses his lips against mine softly.

"Good, now suck it up. I've met your mum, and she's scary."

"But your parents hate me."

"Your mum hates me." I fire back.

"True." He relents with a sigh.

"You ready?" I hold my hand out for him and once he slips his in mine, I pull him out the door.

* * *

><p>"Ezra, would you please stop fidgeting."<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm trying. But you're dad is intimidating."

"Oh please. You could take him." He cracks a small smile and I flash a dazzling smile in return, happy to help him relax.

We pull into my driveway and Ezra puts the car in park, before switching the engine off. I unclip my seat belt before getting out of the car and making my way to the driver's side.

I pull open the door before leaning down, cupping his cheeks with my hands and placing a firm kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"Good, now be that confident, sexy man I know you to be."

His right hand grips the back of my neck as he forces our lips together, he slips his tongue in my mouth as I move to straddle him in the front seat.

His hands trail down the sides of my body, his hands lingering on my boobs causing goose bumps to appear on my skin.

His hands then grab my ass to pull me closer; I grind down on his member swallowing his moans in my mouth.

Eventually he pulls away breathlessly, "Aria, as much as I want to continue this. And I _do_. Believe me, but your parents are probably watching."

"You're probably right," I sigh before leaning in for another kiss, "let's go."

"Uh, just give me a minute." He motions toward his erection and I giggle before climbing out of the car and readjusting my outfit.

"Alright, I'm ready." He tells me a minute later, stepping out of the car.

"Everything under control?" I smirk as my gaze flicks down to his crotch.

He shuts the car door firmly before locking the car.

"Ha ha. Let's go." He grabs my hand and leads me up to the front door.

I spare one last glace at Ezra's composed face before opening the door and stepping inside.

"Hello! Guys? We're here!" I turn to face the living room and freeze when I see my mum and dad staring in shock out the window.

The window which provided them with a perfect view of their _daughter_ getting hot and heavy with her boyfriend.

I don't think we're off to a good start.

"I said you were obviously getting some. I just don't see why I can't get some perks." I tear my gaze off my parents and focus on a smirking Mike sitting lazily on the couch.

I glare at my brother, before clearing my throat.

"So, uh. What's for dinner?"

* * *

><p>"So, how was everyone's day?" I sigh in frustration as everyone just shrugs, continuing to scrape their cutlery against the plates.<p>

"Well, mine was great thanks for asking." I roll my eyes at my own sarcasm.

"I'm sure it was." I turn to see Mike, his eye brows raised and a lazy smirk on his face.

"You managed to crawl yourself out of bed, only to start getting it on in our driveway." I kick Mike hard in the shines under the table.

"_Ow._ Fuck. What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? _You're_ my problem. So shut the hell up."

Fuck.

He's worse than Toby.

"I never thought I would say this, but I miss your brother." Ezra chuckles quietly at me, before clearing his throat awkwardly.

"You want us to talk Aria?" I raise my right eye brow at my dad, before nodding hesitantly.

"Ok fine. I have a question for Ezra." I narrow my eyes at my dad's tone, while my mum places her hand on his.

"Byron, don't."

"No, Aria wants us to talk."

Oh god.

"So Ezra, how long have you been sleeping with my daughter?"

I drop my fork on my plate, before shaking my head at my dad.

"Dad, stop it. I'm 18, that's none of your business."

"No, I think it is. It's a simple question. I want to know how long a _teacher_ has been screwing a _student_. My _daughter_. Or is there more than one?"

"Ezra would never cheat on me." I push my chair back grabbing my plate, "And for the last time he isn't _my _teacher."

I walk into the kitchen and throw my plate in the sink, before gripping the counter and taking some deep calming breaths.

"Aria?" I turn to glare at my dad before facing him and crossing my arms.

"What?"

"Don't you dare talk to your father like that."

"No. I can talk to you however I like." I pause gathering my thoughts before looking into his eyes.

"I'm happy dad. Why can't you see that?"

"I just, I don't understand."

"I love him. And if anyone should be happy for me, it's you. Because _you're_ the one who cheated on mum, who made me believe every guy is like that. But they're not. Ezra would never hurt me. Ever."

"And how do you know?"

"Because he chose me dad, over his trust fund and inheritance. _Me_ over _billions _of dollars."

"I'm sorry."

"You really need to apologise to Ezra, not me."

"No, I mean about making you think all guys were cheaters. I'm sorry, I had no idea." I smile at him slightly.

"It's ok. That's why I haven't really been dating. Don't worry; you didn't scar me for life. I believe in love... and dad, I love Ezra. So much, it would mean the world to me if you gave him a chance. _Please_."

He comes forward and wraps me in a hug, "If I don't do this for you, I'll end up losing you won't I?"

I nod slightly into his chest, as he pulls me tighter.

"He really is a good guy. But no one deserves my daughter." I giggle slightly.

"You two would get along, he thinks the same thing."

"Huh. Really? He's a smart man. I just hate to admit that you've grown up into the independent woman you're mother and I raised you to be."

My dad kisses my forehead tenderly before he leads us back into the dining room.

"Ezra?" Ezra stands to meet my dad, and my dad sticks his hand out for Ezra to shake.

"Can we maybe start over?"

"Of course Sir." Ezra tells my dad as he shakes hands with him firmly.

"And please don't call me sir ever again."

We all take our place at the table again, "So, you teach English huh?"

"Yes,"

"So do I, do you write too?"

"Uh, a little." I snort and everyone turns to look at me.

"He does. And he's very talented."

"I'll have to read some of it sometime." I turn to smile at Ezra as he places a soft kiss to my forehead, causing my eyes to flutter close.

As the conversation continues to flow, Ezra starts to feed me bites of his food as he holds my hand firmly under the table.

**A/N: Review!**

**Now I'm off to tell Jess to turn the music down, because Lex looks like she's about to murder her... This will be a fun two weeks! haha**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So, Lex convinced me to type this up saying it would distract me from the fact my sister is out with her friends at the moment. With the guy she's dating. Lex and I dropped her off at the mall this afternoon, and I think I embarrassed her in from of him but it was worth it.**

**I suggested to Lex that we see a movie while we're there but she saw right through that, and said she was choosing the movie so I couldn't spy on Jess. So we ended up watching 'Journey 2: The Mysterious Island' Which was fucking hilarious. And Vanessa Hudgens is hot. Don't judge me... I'm a guy. (Oh btw, if you happen to not like Vanessa I'd keep it to yourself if I were you... because Lex loves her and would probably not update out of spite... just a heads up) haha**

**Right, because Lex gets her cast off on Wednesday this could very well be my last a/n... It's so sad. I'll miss you guys! So I think you guys should all try and convince Lex to let me continue...**

**I replied to reviews at the end... so skip over the bold if you're not interested :)**

Chapter Twenty Four

"This was a bad idea." I roll my eyes at Ezra, before releasing a long sigh.

"No it's not." He shoots me a disbelieving look and I start to back track.

"I mean, maybe. But it's our only option."

"I guess. But I still think it's a bad idea."

"_Ezra_. I miss you, I _need _you. We're supposed to be fucking living together and I don't remember the last time I saw you."

"Hmmm. Thursday." I glare at Ezra, shaking my head.

"You're mum needs to hurry up and find a replacement babysitter so you don't have to stay here looking after your brother while she's god knows where. Your apartment is too empty without you. I'm lonely."

"Our."

"What?"

"_Our_ apartment. It's yours too." I smile at him before reaching up to kiss him on the lips.

"Right, ours. Sorry."

"I told you to stay here with me."

"And risk your mum hating me more? No thanks, if I at least try and follow her rules she might come around one day."

"Ok. Oh and for the record I miss you too. _Really, really_ badly. Especially late at night..." He leans down to nibble on my ear and I moan at the sensation.

"Right. Which is why this is our only solution."

"Aria!" We both whip around to face Toby.

"Hey!" I exclaim as he throws himself in my arms.

"I missed you!"

"Aw. I missed you too Toby."

"When are we going to do something together?" He asks with his hopeful eyes.

"You have basketball practice tomorrow right? I'll be there with Ezra."

"Yes! It's the first practice. How did you know I made the team?"

"I just know these things."

"And I told her." I roll my eyes at Ezra, while elbowing him in the chest.

"_Ow_."

I smirk in satisfaction before turning my attention back to a rambling Toby.

"So, yea. Basically he's a total douche."

I narrow my eyes at Toby before turning to Ezra.

"He's been spending too much time with you." Ezra rolls his eyes before I turn back to Toby.

"Sorry, Toby. Who is a 'total douche'?"

"My coach! Haven't you been listening to a word I said?" He whines at me and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

He sounds like a whiny girl.

"The same coach who was at your try outs?"

"Yes Aria. How many coaches do you think an under 8's basketball team has? God, you are so dumb."

"Yep, now there's the Toby I know and love. Or know anyway." I raise my eye brows at him, as his eyes turn mischievous.

"You remember him right? Well you should, he spent the whole time practically drooling over you."

"_What?_" I wince at Ezra's jealous and possessive tone.

Great. Just fucking fantastic.

"He _what_? Aria, why didn't you tell me? Toby, what else happened?"

"Well, they got it on in his car." I glare at Toby before gagging at the thought.

"Ignore your brother. Nothing happened. Toby go and grab your stuff. And do me a favour? Shut up."

* * *

><p>"I still think this is a terrible idea. Terrible."<p>

"Ezra, shut up. And stop being so dramatic." I lean over until my lips are pressed gently against his ear.

"I'm horny, and _need_ you _now_. So shut your mouth and get out of this car." I nibble lightly on his ear as a moan slips through his lips.

"Ew. I see you two still don't ever stop. _Gross_."

Toby opens his door before climbing out and slamming it behind him.

"And you want to leave him alone with your brother. What a _great _idea." I glare at Ezra once more.

"They won't be alone."

"Oh that's right. Your parents will be there. So they can tease us behind our backs about the fact we're 'getting it on' in _front_ of your parents. Fantastic."

"I can't believe you just said 'getting it on.'"

"Aria."

"I don't want to hear it anymore. This was our only choice. Now if you don't stop your whining and get out of this fucking car with a smile on your face right now, so help me god there will be no 'getting it on' for you tonight." He snorts at me before chuckling.

"Right. Because Miss I'm-so-horny could say no to me. You wouldn't last. Don't make empty threats baby."

"Maybe I'll just go find Toby's couch and 'get it on' in his car?"

Ezra growls at me before getting out of the car, I smirk in satisfaction before following closely behind.

"Hey mum, dad." I greet them with a hug as we enter the house.

"Hey sweetie. Aw, he looks so adorable." I shake my head at my mum as she fusses over Toby.

"Yea, well. Wait until he opens his mouth."

You'll think he's anything but adorable then.

"Thank you for having me over this evening." I narrow my eyes at Toby while my mum turns to me mouthing 'adorable'.

"I mean it must be weird babysitting so your daughter can get it on with my brother. But as long as your cool with it." I choke on my spit as my parents mouths drop open in shock.

"What did I tell you? Terrible." Ezra sinks into the couch shaking his head.

"No way! Come here little man! This feels like the start of a beautiful friendship." I gulp as my brother smirks, beckoning Toby to join him on the couch.

"I think we'll get along just fine." Toby tells my brother grinning.

"Yea, hey. Do you think you could convince your brother to give me better grades?"

"Oh, is he your teacher?"

"Yea." Mike nods his head slowly.

"Unlucky."

"The girls in the class don't think so..." I narrow my eyes in jealous and Ezra chuckles quietly.

"You should ask you sister. She's in a much better _position_ to get you better grades."

"That's what I said!" My brother exclaims as they high five.

"Oh, dear god." I mumble to myself quietly.

"Delightful." My father mutters before heading to the kitchen to pour himself a scotch.

"Charming." My mother states with a hard glare at me as I shrug innocently in return.

"Right. Well as fun as this is, I think it's time Ezra and I left."

"Have fun," Toby says with a smirk.

"But not _too_ much fun, if you know what I mean" My brother wiggles his eye brows suggestively at me before getting cut off by our mum's harsh glare.

Ezra and I make our way out of the house in shock.

"Remind us to never have those two in the same place ever again."

I nod at Ezra before finding my voice.

"And to _never_ have our families meet, because that would be a disaster with those two there."

"I knew this was a terrible idea."

"Ezra, find a new word."

"Fine. Disastrous. Is that better?"

"All I can say is; we better make it worth the torture tonight."

"Hmm. I like how you think." I giggle as Ezra pulls me into his side, kissing my forehead sweetly.

* * *

><p>Once the elevator reaches the third floor, I exit hastily before making my way to our apartment door, unlocking it and pushing it open.<p>

Once inside, I throw my bag and keys on the table before pulling my shirt over my head as I make my way towards the bed.

"Someone's eager." I roll my eyes at Ezra's teasing tone, as I reach down to unzip my jeans.

I slide my jeans down my legs in a hurry, before stepping out of them.

"Ezra, loose the shirt." He smirks at me before pulling it over his head, "now the pants."

I order him while reaching behind me to unhook my bra.

He makes his way over to me with a sexy smile, before grabbing my waist and forcing our lips together.

I moan as our naked chests touch, and he starts walking me backwards to the bed.

Once I feel the soft mattress touch the back of my legs, Ezra pushes me down before climbing on top.

He moves his lips against mine with fever, his hands running down the length of my body before he yanks my panties down urgently.

He trails kisses down my neck, over my exposed boobs and down my stomach until he reaches my entrance.

He traces my opening with his warm tongue, causing me to squirm at the sensation. His intense gaze meets mine for a moment, before he pushes his tongue into my tight, wet opening causing a groan to slip through my lips.

I buck my hips, as he continues his ministrations. I feel my walls contracting as I reach for a fistful of his hair, I scream out his name in ecstasy only a few moments later.

He starts to trail kisses back up my body, his tongue gently flicking my erect nipple before his lips reclaim mine allowing me to taste myself.

He blindly reaches for a condom before ripping the packet open and sliding it on his erect cock.

I groan as he thrusts into me, my nails digging into his shoulders. He slides his tongue in my mouth as my legs come up to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

He moans, as he moves his lips to my neck while gaining speed.

I groan as my walls start to contract, and he bites down on my neck in response.

"Harder." He responds to my growl by slamming into me with more force, causing us both to cum.

"God, that was so worth the wait." I tell him as he collapses beside me on the bed.

"And torture."

"Mmm hmm," I turn to smirk at him, popping myself up on my right elbow, "but we really need to make sure we get the most out of tonight as possible. After all, we deserve it."

Ezra smirks at me, before rolling us over his lips reclaiming mine, for another round of hot, passionate sex.

* * *

><p>I groan and snuggle further into my pillow as I feel a tickle on my neck.<p>

After a few seconds I realise that tickle is, Ezra trailing light kisses along my neck and jaw.

I groan as I feel his tongue slip through his lips, flicking my neck gently.

"Not now Ezra. I'm tired."

"What happened to getting the most out of tonight as possible?" He tells me his lips moving to my cheek, before he kisses the side of my mouth.

"What? Is 5 times not enough?"

He presses his erection against me in response and a moan slips through my lips.

"Apparently not," I smile to myself before rolling over, attaching our lips together in a long kiss.

Ezra rolls on top of me, his right hand trailing down to my entrance, and pushing two fingers inside.

I buck my hips as his lips move down to my neck, biting down softly.

My hands reach up into his hair as he adds a third finger, and starts to thrust them in and out. He picks up speed as he feels my walls start to contract and he moves his lips back to mine swallowing my cries of pleasure.

I reach for a condom before ripping it open with my teeth and rolling it onto his cock, "take me."

He smiles in response before slamming into me with force.

We moan as he continues to thrust, my legs pulling him closer silently begging him to go deeper.

I dig my nails into his neck as he continues to thrust, moving deeper within me causing me to yell out his name loudly.

"Oh, god."

He catches my lips in a searing kiss before his mouth moves down to my right boob, "_Ezra_."

I move my hips to meet each thrust, calling out his name once more as we both cum.

"I love you." I whisper as the room is surrounded by the sound of our laboured breathing.

"I love you too, beautiful." He kisses my forehead, before pulling me into his side.

**A/N: She knows it's been a while since she updated this, so we made it long for you. And she knows it been a while since you've had any 'Ezria moments' or whatever. And it's just in time for this week's episode too...**

**Reviews for The Needs of Ezra Fitz**

**YourBiggestFan – Thanks, I don't think she has a single one shot that doesn't end that way... I don't think she could write a story that's not M...**

**.dreamers**** – 'I love how Lexi never fails to make her stories sexy, but funny!' that was one of the greatest compliments she could hope for. Thank you :)**

**Reviews for Professor Fitz**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – I'm always nice to Lex, what are you talking about? Haha I'm not the one that gives her stress, that's her tenants who want her for everything.**

**GilmoreGirls945 – I know! She made me write it twice! I thought it was fine the first time... **

**NataliaRosePLL**** – I'm going to miss my a/n's too... haha**

**Bridget Rando**** – I'll miss you guys too! But it's you guys who need to convince her to let me keep typing them up. She can say no to me, but not to you guys (well at least I hope she can't) haha**

**I can't believe this may be it for me... oh and I meant what I said. If you diss Vanessa she will seriously not update out of spite. Don't put it past a pregnant hormonal woman... so just bite your tongue haha Just giving you my experience with Lex...**

**Actually, I'll tell you what. Don't diss Vanessa and I'll post a one shot tomorrow night... deal?**

**Oh, and REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**Jess's A/N: Hey everyone. So Lex tried for a couple of hours last night to get this up, and then I tried for a couple of hours but it kept coming up with a stupid error! And it probably didn't help I was rubbing in Clare's face that I've read it... :P But anyway, Lex and Jase are on a run right now which always takes forever and always ends up competitive... so I thought I'd try again, and here it is! Oh, and I didn't change their a/n's. :)  
><strong>

**A/N: Ok, so my arms kind of hurting from this. I'm not use to typing so much at once anymore...**

**How did I ever write 2 chapters a night? I have to train myself to get back to that...**

**Right this chapter is for ****GilmoreGirls945****– Hope this makes your bad day a little better. As promised, an update full of Ezria (I even added a little extra at the start for you ;))**

**Oh it's also for** **Clare and Jess who were nagging me on twitter... and Notinyourlifetimehoney who keeps asking for an update too haha I hope it was worth the wait...**

**PrettyLittleFan**** – I knew there was a reason I loved you... why are your reviews so sweet? And you love Vanessa... you rule. Just saying. lol**

**PLLfanaticezriaspobyhaleb – I was wondering what your name would be if you logged in as well, so thanks. Thank you so much, I'm glad you like my stories. I've heard it a lot lately – so it's not that creepy you love our relationship. I think what he does for me is amazing too – but you don't know half of the shit I put up with... haha Sorry Jase – I love you! **

**Enjoy! (and I know... my a/n's are starting to get long... argh.)**

Chapter Twenty-Five

I wake up with a small groan, stretching while releasing a long yawn from my mouth.

I move to roll over onto my back before groaning when I feel Ezra's naked body pressed tightly against mine.

I smirk as I roll over until I'm straddling him, I slowly lean my lips down to his neck leaving soft teasing kisses behind as I trail my lips up his neck to his soft lips.

He lets a groan slip through his mouth, when our lips meet and I take the chance to slip my tongue into his mouth grabbing his cheeks with my small hands as our swollen lips fight against one and other.

His hands reach up to caress my bare hips and I wiggle against his member, giggling when I feel him harden.

"Aria," he groans, "I'm tired."

"I seem to remember saying the exact words to you earlier this morning," I lean down to nibble on his ear before placing a gentle kiss underneath.

"What? Is 6 times not enough?" He asks ignoring me completely.

"No, it's really not. I could do this all day." He lets out a moan at the thought as I press my lips against his once more.

I then trail hot kisses down his neck and chest, I smirk up at him before swirling my tongue around his hard cock feeling his hips buck at the sensation.

I take his cock into my mouth, sucking down hard and moving my mouth up and down his length hearing him moan out my name.

"Fuck Aria."

I take him in until I feel his member hit the back of my throat, before moving my hands up to massage his balls lightly.

I continue to move my mouth up and down his member, letting it hit the back of my throat a little but harder each time before he grabs a fistful of my hair and curses once more.

I swallow his seed as he cums and I pull back licking my lips before reaching up to attach our lips again.

He flips us over, his hands trailing down to cup my breasts as our tongues meet in a passionate kiss.

He moves his kisses down my raw neck, before leaving another bit mark underneath my ear and capturing my right boob in his warm mouth.

I let out an animalistic growl as his tongue flicks my nipple before biting down. My hands reach up for fistfuls of his hair as his mouth moves its assault to my left boob.

He kisses down between my cleavage, down my stomach and dips his tongue into my navel causing a gasp to slip through my red lips.

He kisses the inside of each thigh before kissing my wet folds gently and running his tongue along my opening causing me to buck my hips at his teasing.

He kisses back up my body, before reaching into the night stand for a condom, ripping it open and sliding it on his erect member.

Our lips meet halfway for another long kiss as his cock moves to my entrance pushing in causing a moan to fall through my lips.

I move my legs up around his waist, pulling him close before calling out his name as he pulls out and slams back into me with more force.

He continues to thrust into me, harder and deeper as I move my lips down his neck nipping and biting, my hands tangling in his soft curls pulling him closer.

Our lips meet for another love filled kiss as I feel my walls tightening before we both cum and I scream out his name in ecstasy as Ezra bites down on my neck trying to muffle his loud throaty moans.

"I like waking up to you." I giggle at Ezra as he pulls me into his side, pressing a small kiss to the top of my head.

"I think that can be arranged every day. Because that is by far the best way to start the day."

He leans over and presses our lips together as a form of agreement.

"I really, _really_ need to get Toby a new babysitter so I can wake up to you like _that_ every morning. For the rest of my life." I feel my smile widen at the last sentence before kissing him soundly on the lips once more.

"I love you so much, Ezra."

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

><p>I raise my eye brows in humour as I see Ezra's knuckles turn white from his hard grip on the steering wheel.<p>

"You alright babe?" I ask while biting my bottom lip in attempt to withhold my giggles.

His eyes just narrow at the road ahead and I shake my head softly at him, before casting a glace back at Toby in the backseat.

He just shrugs his small shoulders at me, before poking his tongue out at the back of Ezra's head.

I giggle at him, rolling my hazel eyes before reaching over for Ezra's left hand which is now resting on the hand break between us.

I intertwine it with mine and bring his hand up to my lips kissing it softly before dropping it down to rest in my lap.

I feel his grip tighten on my hand as we pull into the parking lot, he pulls his hand away from mine to pull the hand break on and turn off the car.

We all sit there in silence for a moment before Toby lets out a long sigh, opening his door and slamming it behind him.

His tiny hands knock on the driver's window, startling Ezra from his thoughts.

"Come _on_. Are you coming or not?"

I chuckle quietly while unclipping my seat belt and climbing out of the car, turning back to catch a glimpse of Ezra muttering to himself as he climbs out.

We meet at the back of the car and he slips his arm around my shoulder bring me in close and I slip my arm around his waist.

"Are you ok?" I lean up to whisper in his ear before kissing it gently.

"Yep." I raise my eye brows at his sharp tone before nodding my head.

"Uh huh. Sure seems like it."

We catch up with Toby as he throw his gym bag on the bleachers and starts stretching, I smile softly at him before I feel Ezra tense up and pull me into him possessively.

I look up at him confused before following his line of vision and rolling my eyes when I see Toby's coach.

"And it all makes sense." I mutter as Toby shoots me a confused look before scanning the court and letting out a soft 'oh' when he catches on.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ezra tells me defiantly and I raise my eyes brows challenging him.

"Right. Because you're not jealous or anything." Ezra frowns at my sarcastic tone before pursing his lips.

"Of course not."He tells me glaring at the coach.

"Uh huh. You couldn't _possibly _be jealous..." Toby laughs at me before shaking his head at Ezra.

"Exactly. Not jealous at all." Ezra growls as he sees the coach's eyes lock on me.

"Oh fuck. Here we go." I mumble out wishing I could disappear.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." I turn to glare at Toby's suggestive tone and he smirks at me before wiggling his eye brows.

I narrow my eyes at him, as Ezra's hands slip from around my shoulder down to my waist pulling our bodies flush together.

"Hey Aria, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out sometime?" Ezra places a kiss on the top of my head claiming me as his.

Oh boy, does he not get the hints?

Some guys arm is wrapped around me and he asks me out?

Idiot.

I'm not even going to acknowledge that with an answer.

"Jason." I reply curtly hoping to get this over with.

Jason squares his shoulders at Ezra's heated glare; I roll my eyes as they start to stare each other down.

"Seriously? Oh for god's sake." I mutter as I pull myself away from Ezra, seeing Jason's temporary smirk before flinging my arms around Ezra's neck and forcing our lips together.

He doesn't waste any time before running his tongue along my bottom lip and I open my mouth allowing his tongue to slip in and caress mine softly.

I moan as Ezra's hands move down to my ass and squeeze it gently before they move up my back underneath my shirt.

I let out an involuntary shiver as his hands make contact with my bare skin and smile against his soft lips as he starts rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Get use to it. They're always like that. They _never_ stop, it's really gross." I hear Toby tell Jason with a smirk in his voice.

"Huh?" I hear Jason's dumbfounded voice ask in reply.

"I'm not kidding either, and they seem to do it _anywhere and everywhere_." I feel Ezra smirk in satisfaction against my lips at Toby's voice before he trails open mouthed kisses down my neck causing me to moan in pleasure feeling my panties become wet.

I start to squirm as he sucks gently underneath my ear, and giggle as he pulls back to blow his warm breath against my neck.

"Hey guys, I see you started without me." I pull away from Ezra abruptly at the sound of the voice.

"Mike?" I ask blinking in shock.

"What are you doing here?" I continue narrowing my eyes in suspicion at him.

"Oh nothing. Toby invited me."

"Of course he did." I reply shaking my head.

"We get along great, so we thought it would be _fun_." I narrow my eyes at Mike as he eyes Jason with a smirk covering his boyish face.

"Right." I mutter as Ezra pulls my back flush against his chest before kissing the back of my head.

"So, what is everyone talking about?" Mike asks looking only at Toby.

"Oh, well _they_ were giving everyone a free show and I was filling our good friend here in on their dynamics." Toby tells Mike smirking.

"Oh, their dynamics? As in they're always all over each other? Never giving each other a break from their sexual needs?"

I feel Ezra bite down on the back of my head, trying to withhold his laughter as Jason chocks on his spit.

"Alright, maybe we should start practice?" Jason offers meekly, his eyes cast downwards.

"Good idea and I'll help out so I don't have to sit alone." Mike tells Jason with authority and Jason scrunches his brows together in confusion.

"Why can't you sit with them?" Jason asks Mike pointing at Ezra and I.

"Haven't you been listening to us at all?" Toby bites out at Jason shaking his head in annoyance.

"Yea, they're probably going to spend the whole time screwing each other behind the bleachers. You know how crazy kids are these days." I can't help but giggle at Mike, before turning and pulling Ezra over to the bleachers to sit down.

"Uh, this isn't as private but it could work." I giggle as Ezra reattaches our lips.

"Ezra, stop."

"Why?" He moans out as his lips find my neck, causing me to giggle again.

"Because if we don't stop now, I won't be able to at all. I don't want to start something we can't finish." I tell him pushing his head away from my neck.

"But we can finish it... Behind the bleachers..." Ezra wiggles his eyes brows suggestively before kissing me again.

"Ezra." I warn and he sighs before leaning in for a quick peck.

"Fine, but we're finishing this later." He tells me as he scoops me up and places me in his lap.

"Can't wait." I reply as I lean up and nibble on his ear.

I look out onto the basketball court watching Toby train with the other kids before noticing Jason starting at us.

Why does he have to be so _creepy_?

"You're dreaming dude. Never in a million years would she even consider dating you, I mean my sister has actual taste." I hear Mike tell Jason before patting him on the shoulder and making his way towards Ezra and I.

**A/N: Did everyone have a good Aussie Day? Mine was great... except I was so hungover today... It wasn't even funny.**

**Apparently, and I don't exactly remember this but I jumped into the pool fully clothed and then proceeding to strip off in front of everyone when Lex went to get me a towel and my boardies... and then it took Lex an hour to get me into the shower and then into bed last night.**

**Apparently I wasn't being very co-operative. Haha That's what 6 hours of constant drinking will do to you...**

**I'm actually kind of confused what reviews I've already answered so if I answer it again be nice... I'm recovering haha**

**bite-me-im-irish**** – and 18 year old guys are stupid are they? And yes, my a/n's are here to stay... forever! Haha**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – What is Australia Day? A day we Aussies get drunk obviously... and now Lex is glaring at me because Jess is reading this out loud... basically it commemorates the day the first fleet arrived in Aus. I know she doesn't need the stress with Jackson since she has had a head ache that won't go away for over a week now. Don't worry – I've been keeping a close eye on Jackson and no, he isn't a trust fund baby haha**

**Fanpire101**** – I just want to highlight this review for Lex – 'And Jason is pretty awesome, you're a lucky girl.' Haha thank you! Jess read this out loud too, and Lex laughed... I see when I'm appreciated.. haha**

**Lily – she has had this chapter in her head for a while... glad to see you wanted it to. Did you guess she'd make the coach Jason? haha**

**Sal – The second thing you said will be happening next chapter... she thought about it once but never did anything with it... but she will now :) **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Lex didn't ask... so I did for her...**

**- Jase**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hey guys, so this chapter is for Clare and Jess again who like to nag me... and also for Notinyourlifetimehoney for also pestering me haha**

**But, I chose this story to update because its Jess's favourite and let's just say guys suck. So this is for her broken heart (and the guys broken face if Jase ever sees him again).**

**Right anyway, thanks for the reviews :)**

**And I'll try and update regularly again, but I just don't feel that great with this head ache that won't go away... but as my best friends husband told her when she was pregnant "You're creating life, not dying."  
>To which I told her to reply with a - "I'd like to see you fucking try." Let's just say, if Jase ever said that to me, he'd be dead.<strong>

**And thanks to the couple of people who told me I'm their fav PLL ff author... it was really shocking but wonderful to hear.**

**Anyway... the ending is because I got a review wishing this happened last chapter ;) **

Chapter Twenty Six

I bite my lip in thought before scanning the building in front of me and smirking slightly.

I take one last glance at the people around me, and then down at my watch before making my way into the school.

I start to navigate down the hallways ignoring the looks I'm receiving; I stop at the end of a hallway silently debating whether to turn left or right. Before I can make up my mind, I spot the bathrooms and decide to make a quick detour.

I slip into the bathroom and enter the first stall, as I start to shimmy my short skirt up my legs I hear a bunch of giggling girls enter the bathroom and I freeze when I hear the topic of the conversation.

"Oh my god. He is _so _hot." I raise my eye brows as I look through the crack trying to see the gushing girls.

"Did you guys see his ass when he bent over in class today? How does he expect us to pass English when he's distracting us with his sexy ass?" I narrow my eyes at the word 'English'.

How many young, hot English teachers with a sexy ass can there be?

Not many.

"Oh. _Mr Fitz_." I bite down on my tongue to stop myself from insulting this _slut _and curl my hands into fists at her for thinking she even had a chance with him.

"Oh, I have detention after school and I heard he's supervising." I peak through the door and see a blonde readjusting her cleavage while pursing her lips in the mirror.

"Me too." I glare at the back of the brunettes head as she readjusts her skirt to show more leg, until it's almost a shirt.

"Why, what do you two think is going to happen in there? A student/ teacher fantasy? With the both of you?" I hear the first girl ask in disbelief.

I see the blonde and the brunette exchange a look before smirking, "Threesome."

I feel my eyes widen as that word falls through their lips before I flush the toilet with force and strut out of the stall.

They all flick their heads to me in surprise, before raising their eye brows in disdain.

I push my way past them, knocking shoulders with the blonde before turning the tap on and rinsing my hands staring down the blonde in the mirror.

"That's a very interesting conversation you girls decided to have in the ladies room." They are glare at me in hate, before sharing a look with each other.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around school before." The blonde says taking a step closer.

"I'm not a student."_Here_ I add silently in my head.

_I'm not a student here_.

"Then what are you doing here?" The brunette asks me with attitude.

"Surprising my boyfriend with a visit." I reply with a smirk.

"Aw. How cute. Couldn't stay away." The blonde bites out at me and I roll my eyes.

"Yea, I can't get enough of him. I just really, really _needed _to see him. If you know what I mean." I reply whilst winking at them.

"Wow, what a slut." I raise my eye brows at the brunette as the insult slips through her thin lips.

"Hmm. That's funny coming from _you_." I walk forward before grabbing the bottom of her skirt and yanking it down to its full length at about mid thigh.

I lean in until our faces our inches apart, "And by the way, your fat ass cheeks were hanging out. Which is _not_ a good look on you." I smirk at her before making my way to the exit before pausing and glancing back over my left shoulder.

"Oh, and sorry to disappoint you girls but _Ezra _doesn't really go for cheap, tacky sluts. And besides he's taken." I whip my head around, my hair flying wildly behind me before exiting the bathroom and slamming the door.

The nerve of those girls, talking about _my _Ezra that way... thinking they ever had a chance with him.

I snort and shake my head at the thought while glaring at a few girls who shoot me a weird look.

"Aria?" I freeze and curse when I hear my brothers voice.

"Mike, hey..." I turn to face him, and he raises his eye brows at me in question.

"What are you doing here?" He hits back with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing." I reply averting my eyes to a bunch of jocks walking by.

"Uh huh. How dumb do you think I am?" I snap my amused glance back to him at his question.

"Uh, well-"

"Actually, on second thought – don't answer that." He cuts me off and I throw my head back and laugh.

"No, but seriously Aria. What are you doing here? Couldn't get enough of me?"

"Wow. You're full of yourself. I just dropped by to see Ezra." I reply whilst shrugging innocently.

"Ohhh. It all makes sense now." He tells me with a shake of his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I hit back while running my hands through my smooth wavy hair.

"What I said the other night got to you didn't it? About the female attention he receives at school." I glare at my brother before letting out a long sigh.

"Just point me in the direction of his classroom Mike."

"Oh, of course. When you ask me so nicely." I step forward at his teasing tone and grab a fistful of his shirt in my hand and yank him forward.

"Mike, don't mess with me right now. Where is his classroom?"

"Down that hall and to the left." I release his shirt before patting him on the shoulder.

"Good boy," I turn to make my down the hallway before pausing and turning to look at my brother once more.

He raises his eye brows at me, and I smirk at him.

"One more question Mike."

* * *

><p>I reach up to knock on Ezra's classroom door, but before my hand can make contact with the wooden door I catch a glimpse of the blonde and the brunette from the bathroom sitting at the front of room with a flirty look on their faces.<p>

I glance around the rest of the classroom and roll my eyes when I can't see anyone else in the room; I knock loudly on the door before opening it and waltzing in.

I see the two girls raise their eyebrows suspiciously at me and Ezra's eye brows scrunch together in confusion as he stands up from his chair to greet me.

"Hey baby," I purr at him before reaching up to attach our lips in a heated kiss.

My hands grab the back of his neck, pulling our bodies flush against each other and his hands find my waist pulling me closer.

I pull away slightly and smirk when I see the girls with their mouths hanging open, I reach up to reattach our lips again, slipping my tongue into Ezra's mouth before running my hands down Ezra's chest and then reaching behind to grab his _sexy ass_.

He moans as I squeeze his ass and his hands move up my back, his right hand grasping the back of my neck our bodies grinding together.

We pull away breathlessly and lean our foreheads against one and other.

"I love you." I tell him giving him a chaste kiss.

"I love you too beautiful." He runs his thumb along my cheek gently while his blue eyes stare into my hazel ones intensely.

"You're mum got back today right? You're coming back home tonight?" I ask as he kisses my nose gently causing me to giggle at the feeling.

"Yes, I'll be back tonight. I hate the thought of you being alone in _our_ apartment." He tells me before moving his lips to my forehead.

"Mmm hmm. Have I told you how _lonely_ I get there all by myself?" I ask while reaching my lips to his ear, and nibbling softly.

"Once or twice..." He tells me, trying to stifle a groan as my mouth works its way down his neck.

"Hmm. Well we'll just have to make up for lost time won't we?" I pull away to wink at him and he smiles at my promise.

"Um, excuse me. We're in class right now. Trying to learn here." The blonde tells me with a glare and I turn to her with raised eye brows.

"Ok, firstly. It's detention, _not_ class. But you're obviously not very bright, because you _are _in detention _trying_ to seduce a man who is in love with someone else. Someone much, much prettier than you if I do say so myself. And the key word was 'trying', because let's face it. You're trying and failing miserably." He mouth drops open at me before I smirk and continue.

"And, secondly. I was just trying to save you the humiliation you would receive when you and your friend tried that whole 'threesome' thing with my _boyfriend_ ok? I was just showing you whose man he is."

By now both of their mouths is hanging open in shock, and Ezra's face looks disgusted by the thought of a threesome with those two.

I glance towards their books before walking closer to the blonde's desk and picking up the science textbook.

"Huh. Human anatomy? Well if you really want to learn that badly in detention, you could always let Ezra and I _catch up_ and you can see all of this stuff first hand."

I laugh as all three of them choke on their spit, before the girls share a mortified look.

I lean down to their level with raised eye brows, before feeling another smirk find its way onto my face.

"Oh, and by the way. His _sexy ass_ feels even better to grab. But if you ever even try to feel it, so help me God I'll rip out those cheap hair extensions and use them to strangle you."

* * *

><p>Once the girls exit the room I jump up from my place on Ezra's desk and approach him with a smile.<p>

"What was that?" He asks me while his hands circle my waist, bringing me into him.

"What was what?" I ask innocently, while biting my bottom lip and looking up at him through my lashes.

"That, before. You know when you were _jealous_." He teases me while bringing his lips down to mine, kissing them gently.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I defend myself, pouting slightly.

"Right, because you expect me to believe you didn't come here and do _that_ because you were jealous of the unwanted female attention I receive." He cups my hands in his cheeks us he locks his gaze on mine.

"So what? You're allowed to get jealous and I can't?" I bite out while my lips form a frown.

"So you're admitting you were jealous?" He teases me while kissing away my frown.

"I didn't like the way they were talking about you." I tell him casting my eyes downwards; his hands grab my chin and force our eyes to meet again.

"Aria. I love you, with everything in me. I will never be interested in this _unwanted_ attention ok? You're it for me. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." I feel some tears slip down my face at his declaration and his lips come down to meet mine in a long kiss portraying as much love for me as he could in that one, single kiss.

* * *

><p>"Aria, where are we going?" I turn around to smirk at him before leading him outside and towards the football field.<p>

"How did you even know where the football field was?" He asks me once he realises I'm not going to respond to his first question.

"I asked Mike." I reply simply before tugging on his hand with more force, leading him behind the bleachers.

"Aria? What are we doing back here?" I turn around and raise my eye brows at him before pushing him backwards watching him stumble slightly before falling to the ground on his back.

He laughs as I reach behind and unzip my skirt before pulling it down my legs before moving to straddle him.

"You told me we were finishing this later. Well, it's later." I tell him as I reach down to attach our lips, his tongue slipping in between my lips meeting my tongue.

His hands run up my bare thighs before reaching up to discard my shirt and bra, his mouth finding my boobs.

I moan as his tongue flicks my nipple, before I unbutton his shirt and run my hands along his bare chest reattaching our lips again.

I reach down and undo his black pants in need before pulling them down, his boxers following.

He kicks off his pants and boxers from around his ankles before flipping us over and pulling down my panties, his fingers then teasing my opening, pushing in slightly only to pull back out.

I groan as my hands find his soft hair and I tug on it until his fingers push back in my tight wet opening. His fingers start to pump in and out of me, as I yell out his name wanting more.

I reach down and pinch my clit when I feel my walls start to tighten; he adds a third finger and picks up speed causing me to cum.

He withdraws his fingers bringing them up to his lips, sucking off my juices and moaning at the taste.

He finds his wallet in his pants and pulls out a condom before sliding it on his thick cock. He moves to my entrance and pushes inside, his mouth capturing mine once more and swallowing my groans.

I wrap my legs around his waist, encouraging him to thrust deeper in me as my nails dig into his back.

He hisses out in pain as I scrape my nails up his back, my tongue slipping into his warm mouth begging for more.

My moans continue as he pushes into me with more force and urgency, our bodies slamming together before I feel my walls tightening and his teeth start to bite their way down my neck.

I force his lips back to mine, as he pushes into me one final time causing us both to cum.

We lay there for a moment, breathing heavily before he pulls out of me and kisses my forehead.

"God, I love you." He tells me and I giggle loudly at him.

"Or you love what I do to you?" I reply with raised eye brows.

"Both." He tells me reattaching our lips and rolling back onto me.

"I love you too," I mumble against his lips as his hands run down my naked body.

**Jase's A/N: This chapter almost wasn't posted because after Lex typed it up she went to get Jess and herself ice cream and I kind of, accidently spilt my beer on the laptop... But it's ok we saved the files...**

**So basically today I've broken Lexi's blender and her laptop – I'm not in the good books. **

**But can you blame me? I'm trying very hard not to track that loser my sister was dating down and beat the crap out of him... why are guys such jerks? I don't get it..**

**Oh, and let's also say when I see Jackson at work tomorrow he'll be getting my fist in his face for coming onto Lex last night on her girls night out... Fucking asshole... Anyway...**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – Don't feel bad, Jess got to read the chapter before everyone, not just you haha... and Yes Mike and Toby are just like you and Jess haha**

**Fanpire101**** – My a/n's are hilarious? Thank you! Haha**

**bite-me-im-irish**** – You're right – guys suck...**

**.dreamers**** – She read your review... and was like... bleacher sex. Ok, next chapter. Haha**

**Caligirl28**** – She loves when they get jealous and shut the person down... Lex doesn't mind showing her hate for Jason, Jackie etc haha**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hi Guys. A lot more people have been asking me about this story recently and I have had writers block for quite some time. But you know what I realised? This was the first story of mine so I really want to finish it. So let's see how I go.**

**I hope everyone had a good April Fools Day! I know I didn't really.. but I live with Jase so that's expected haha First I woke up in Jess's bed and then I went to walk into the bathroom and got covered in water and then I went to get some yogurt with fruit for breakfast only to discover the yogurt was mayonnaise. **

**Jase had a blast though lol**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 27

"Hey babe." Ezra calls out as he enters the apartment.

"Wow. Am I seeing things or are you actually home?" I ask him with mock surprise.

"Don't jinx us." He tells me before walking over to the couch and dropping a kiss to my lips.

"You know I swear your mum is deliberately putting off finding a new babysitter and going away so much so we have less chances to see each other." I pout at him.

"Yea I did suspect that. Which is why I keep telling you to come over anyway." He tells me as he sinks into the couch next to me.

"Yea, yea. And I keep telling you that I'm not risking your mum hating me even more." I reply as Ezra slings his arm over my shoulder.

"Well then we're at a dead end." He tells me as he switches the TV on.

"That's not very comforting. Boyfriends are supposed to be more comforting than that." I tell him with a frown.

"Right. It's going to be fine, really it is. I'll even talk to my mum myself and try to get things sorted." He rubs a hand through his hair, his eyes not leaving the TV.

"Meh, at least you tried comforting me. As half hearted as that was." I tell him with a small smile.

"So if it's a boyfriends job to be comforting, what exactly is a girlfriends job?" He asks as his fingers play with the ends of my hair.

"You mean apart from dealing with our boyfriends stupidity? Our job is to answer your dumb questions, like that one." I tell him, giggling wildly when his hands tickle my side.

"You're so funny." He tells me sarcastically.

"I know, you really should know this by now." I smile as he shakes his head at me.

I groan when Ezra's phone goes off and he gets up to answer it.

I roll my eyes throughout his conversation with his mum, trying not to jump to conclusions on what it's about.

"So…" Ezra starts off as he hangs up.

"Yea…" I sing song back at him.

"On a scale of one to ten how upset would you be if I told you my mum was going out of town again… like now." He tells me easing himself back on to the lounge.

"If you really have to ask me that, I rest my case. A girlfriends job is to answer her boyfriends stupid questions." I tell him, my good mood running down the drain.

"Right, so pretty upset then. Say an…8?" He asks hopefully.

"Try a 20." I reply with a fierce glare.

"I love you baby." He tells me and places a kiss right next to my lips before moving across and kissing me gently on the lips.

"Yea, yea." I reply with a wave of my hands.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how you talked me into this." I mumble hours later as Ezra sneaks me to his bedroom upstairs.<p>

"Aria, baby I love you, but keep it down." He whispers to me as we pass Toby's bedroom.

"Yea, yea." I whisper back as he pushes me into his bedroom and softly shuts the door.

I walk over to Ezra's bed and strip my jeans off before crawling under the covers in just my panties and a shirt.

Ezra crawls into bed and pulling me back against his chest and placing a soft kiss on my neck.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear before placing a kiss just below it.

"I love you too." I whisper back with a smile on my face before we both fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>"I really should be going." I mumble against Ezra's lips.<p>

"Just one more minute." He mumbles back.

"You said that five minutes ago." I giggle as I pull away from him and look into his blue eyes.

"I know but I don't want you to go." He hugs my body closer to his, his hands reaching around and resting on my bottom.

"I know, but Toby will be up soon and let's face it, that little munchkin can't keep a secret." I tell Ezra trying to escape his arms.

"Just one more kiss." He tells me and pulls my lips to his.

"Aria?" I groan when I hear Toby's voice.

"Um, I'm not here. I mean I am but… just stopping by." I tell him glaring at Ezra.

"Uh huh. Right." Toby doesn't take his eyes off us.

"How much is this going to cost us?" I ask as Ezra drops his head to my shoulder.

"Ezra, get out your wallet." I continue and feel Ezra grunt into my shoulder.

"No, I don't want you money." Toby tells us with a look of mischief on his face.

"Then what do you want?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"A date."

"A date? With me?" I ask confused.

"No! Ew, of course not." He tells me with a scrunched up face.

I narrow my eyes at him while I hear Ezra laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I elbow Ezra in the stomach.

"Nothing." He ceases his laughter.

"Uh huh." I mumble.

"So _who_ do you want a date with?" I ask Toby, wondering why he needs us.

"Spencer."

"Spencer?! You want a date with Spencer?"

"Yes, she's hot." Toby wiggles his eyebrows at me and I roll my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Spencer, hi. Thanks for coming." I smile innocently at Spencer and she raises her eye brows suspiciously.<p>

"Yea, no problem Aria. You said it was an emergency." I move to the side and let Spencer in the house.

"Wait, I thought you were like forbidden at this house?" She asks, growing more suspicious.

"Yea, that's kind of the problem."

"And why am I here?" Spencer asks me, her eyes roaming the room.

"Well Toby is kind of blackmailing Ezra and I. And I really can't afford for his mum to hate me even more. I barely get to see him as it is, and if she finds out I was here well I'm sure she'll make sure she has a business trip for the rest of her life." I ramble without taking a breath.

"Right. Did you need a loan or?" Spencer once again tries to dig for information.

"Worse." I tell her cryptically.

"What could be worse than that?" She asks with a laugh.

"Oh, you laugh now…" I tell her and she motions for me to continue.

"Toby wants a date." I blurt out.

"A date? That's cute." She tells me with a smirk.

"No, I don't think you get it Spence."

"Does he like need your help to chaperon? Or to ask her out? That's just the cutest thing I've ever heard." She tells me her smirk still on her face.

"No, Spence. He uh- wants a date with you." I wave my hand at her and get ready for her to freak out.

"What? No, but, wh- no, no, no, no!" Spencer splutters out at me, getting ready to stand up.

"Spence, please." I try and beg.

"No, Aria. This isn't remotely cute, this is… it's insane!" Her hands are flying about the air trying to prove her point.

"I know, and I know it's a lot to ask. But please. Do it for me." I can see Spencer cracking and I continue to stare into her eyes silently begging for her help.

"Fine." She relents.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much!" I leap at her and pin her to the couch.

"Aria, get off me." She orders through her laughter.

"Oh, you're the best!" I tell her as I sit up, she follows suit and then I hug her again.

"I know. But you so owe me." She tells me with a point of her finger.

"I so do. You name it and it's yours." I tell her quickly.

"You just wait. When I need a favor you're going to regret this deal." She tells me with a shake of her head.

"Probably." I agree.

"I'm not kissing him or anything, just so we're clear." She scrunches up her face in disgust.

"Ew. Good."

"Argh. I can't believe I'm doing this." She mutters before falling back onto the couch and burying her head under a pillow.

I see Ezra hovering in the doorway and I give him a thumbs up, he sends me a grateful and relieved smile.

"Just so you know – you're going to be the one to tell Wren." Spencer tells me and I bite my lip in worry.

**A/N: Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Wow. Two updates in two days. And I'm finally updating Babysitter Wanted. I can't believe it either. Thanks to those couple of people on twitter who helped me by reminding me how old Toby was. Because I had completely forgotten. lol**

**AshleyTheLovatic - Glad it reached your standards ;) lol**

**UngluckLiebhaber - I'll admit when I read the first line of your review I thought it was going to be a flame. And then I kept reading :) Thanks for the review. Also I won't lie - This review was one of the ones that got me wanting to start updating again. :)  
><strong>

**Lianna-snow - all my stories in 7 hours?! Wow. Glad you enjoy them :)  
><strong>

**I'MobsessedWITHtooMANYthings - I hope you continue to waste your time on the story too lol ;)  
><strong>

** . - I feel bad you reread the whole thing only for me to update once and then leave it for so long again. thanks for the review :) **

**Caligirl28 - Seven double takes? Sorry to keep you waiting so long again! lol  
><strong>

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed :) I love reading them :) **

Chapter 28

"Wren! Hi." I call out when I see Wren walk into the hospital cafeteria with his scrubs on.

"Hi Aria… what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" He asks with worry.

"What? No, everything's fine. Just fine. Completely… fine." The words just stumble from my mouth and Wren raises his eyebrows.

"Right."

"Did I mention that everything was fine?" I ask him nervously, delaying the inevitable.

"You did, several times in fact." His British accent is thick with humor.

"Yea… Wren, you know when a girl says everything's fine – it really isn't?" I ask as he takes a seat across from me.

"I thought they didn't like to admit that." The humor still lacing his tone.

"Oh, they don't. And you won't hear me say that again. I was just making a point." I tell him with a nod of my head.

"That everything isn't fine?" He asks with confusion.

"Right. So you get it."

"No. Not really." He tells me running a hand through his hair.

"Ok, so I'm just going to come right out and say it ok?" I ask and Wren nods his head uncertainly in return.

"Well you know how I'm dating Ezra?" He nods again unsure.

"And how we moved in together?" He nods again.

"And that his mum hates me? Like a lot." More nodding.

"And that she refuses to hire a new babysitter just so Ezra is forced to do it and that therefore means Ezra and I barely see each other."

"Wait, this is you 'just coming out with it'? I wouldn't like to hear you beating around the bush." I roll my eyes at Wren.

"Well I'm forbidden to stay there which is crazy, but Ezra finally convinced me to stay over the other night. And it was going smoothly until his devil brother caught us." I narrow my eyes in anger at the memory.

"Caught you in the act? Oh. That's awkward." Wren starts laughing and I just glare at him.

"No. We were only making out but that's not the point."

"It isn't?" Wren asks, his laughing subsiding.

"No. Why would I come all the way here to tell you that?" My only response is a shrug.

"Anyway, Toby is blackmailing us and"

"You need a loan." He cuts me off.

"No. Now don't interrupt me. God, you're just like your girlfriend."

He makes a motion of zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

"He wants a date."

"With you? That's creepy. How does Ezra feel about that?"

"What did I say about interrupting?" I ask with impatience.

"Sorry." He mutters.

"Why would I be here talking to you if he wanted the date with me?"

"So what are you saying… he wants the date with _me_." Wren's voice gets high at the end and his eyes are wide.

"Of course not. He's never even met you."

"Right, sorry. I still don't get why you are telling me all of this."

"Think, Wren, think." A minute passes until he finally shrugs again.

"He wants a date with Spencer."

"What?!" I wince at the volume of his voice.

"Wren, sit down. You're making a scene."

"She's my girlfriend and I'll make a scene if I want to!" He hisses at me.

"Wren. Sit down. I swear to god if you don't sit down right now I'll…" I trail off unsure.

"You'll what?" He asks with a smirk.

"I'll tell Spencer about that time I caught you... you know." His eyes widen.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Now I'm the one smirking and he's the one glaring.

"I don't see why you are coming to me. I can't give Spencer permission for this; she would kill me and start ranting about how no man has the right to give permission for any woman to do anything. That they are dependent and make their own decisions."

"I'm not here for your permission. God, Spence doesn't need that. Besides she's already agreed to it."

"She has? Then why are you here?" He asks frustrated.

"I'm here to tell you." I tell him in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"I can't believe she said yes…" Wren mutters to himself.

"Wren get over it. He's seven, he's not exactly competition. It's safe to say she won't be leaving you for him." He glares at me and I just smile back.

I get up, lean down and give Wren a quick peck on the cheek and then strut out of the hospital cafeteria pleased with how that went.

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go?" Spence asks me as I walk into the coffee shop.<p>

"Hello to you too Spence." She rolls her eyes at me before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hi Han, hi Em."

"Hey." They reply together while Hanna slides me a mocha across the table.

"Oh I love you." I tell her before taking a long sip.

"Love you too babe." She replied back with a giggle.

"Great. Love is all around. Now what happened with Wren?" Spencer asks on the edge of her seat.

"Hmm? Fine." I tell her taking another sip.

"Like fine fine, or fine like when girls say it and everything really isn't fine." She asks reaching across the table to latch her hand onto my arm.

"Fine, fine Spence. He said he couldn't give permission for it because it's not his place to give you permission to do anything. You're independent and whatever. Which is when I told him I wasn't there for his permission, I was just filling him in on the details."

"Well, good. So he's not upset when you told him I'm going?" She asks playing with her watch nervously.

"A little. But I told him to get over it. I doubt Toby is any competition."

"Hey, you know what they say about the young ones…" Hanna trails off while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ew, Hanna – he's _too_ young. That's just gross." I tell her gagging.

We all just stare at her for a minute before throwing our head back and laughing so hard, tears start pouring out of our eyes.

"Wait, so when is the big date anyway?" Emily asks Spencer and I.

"Tonight." We reply together.

"What? It's four o'clock! You should be getting ready!" Hanna exclaims staring at Spencer like she's crazy.

"Han, relax." I tell her giggling.

"Yea. I'm not trying to impress him or anything." Spencer tells her slowly.

"It's not like she wants to seduce him or anything. So there really isn't any need to spend hours on her appearance. Although she may have to do that with Wren, to make up for the fact she's going on a date with someone who isn't her boyfriend." I tease her with a wink.

"Shut up. Don't forget who I'm doing this for." I slap away her pointed finger before putting my left pointer finger to my lips;

"Shhh" I whisper.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think :) And if you have any suggestions for the date. xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :) I love to read them.**

**So I realised last night that after making you wait all this time for an update I did an update without any Ezria at all. I kind of hated myself for that. lol**

**Anyway, this is only part 1 of the date. Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 29

I flip the book I'm reading closed when I hear Ezra open our apartment door.

"Hi." I smile sweetly at him as he comes over and leans down for a quick kiss.

"Dude, your apartment is so small." I roll my eyes when I hear Toby's remark.

"Just be quiet and sit down." Ezra tells him before sitting down next to me on the couch.

"I'm just saying I don't see why we can't wait for Spencer at my house. It will do a better job at impressing her." I snort when I hear his logic.

"Well Aria isn't allowed to be there, and since her breaking that rule is what got us into this mess we aren't going to risk it again." Ezra replies before placing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"So? She doesn't have to be there."

"Gee, thanks Toby." I shoot him a glare.

"I've barely seen Aria lately so when mum is away from now on you are just going to have to get use to spending more time here." Ezra turns on the TV to drown out Toby's reply.

"Are you sure we want to spend so much time with him in a confined space?" I whisper in Ezra's ear before placing a kiss there.

"Nope. But what other choice do we have?"

"Good point." Ezra gives me a quick peck on the lips before going back to the TV.

"Ezra, can I borrow some money for the date tonight?" Toby asks as he gets up and stands in front of the TV.

"What for? Surely you have a stash of money hidden away from all your blackmailing." Ezra's tone is sour.

"I did. But it's gone." Ezra and I wait for him to elaborate but after a few silent moments it becomes clear he isn't going to.

"One condition. You let Ezra and I come with you." I barter with him.

"What? Are you crazy?" Ezra asks as he gets up, dragging me behind him.

"Excuse us." He tells Toby while pulling me over to the kitchen.

"What are you thinking?" Ezra crosses his arms waiting for my reply.

"That we got Spencer into this mess and she's being kind enough to go on a date with your _seven_ year old brother." I tell him with my arms crossed.

"And?"

"_And_ the least we can do is go along for support."

"But Aria, we were going to have the night to ourselves. Do you know how rare that is?" Ezra whines at me, reminding me of a three year old. All that's missing is the stomping of his feet.

"I do baby, but this is the right thing to do." I lean up and place a gentle kiss to Ezra's lips, feeling his resolve fade.

"Fine." He mutters against my lips.

"Good boy." He just grunts in response.

"Ok, Toby do we have a deal?" I turn around to see Toby contemplating the proposition.

"You don't really have a choice bud, unless you expect Spencer to pay." Ezra tells him from behind me.

"Fine, we have a deal. Just no embarrassing me ok?" I nod my head in agreement trying to fight the urge to laugh.

"You owe me." Ezra whispers into my ear while wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me close.

"I love you." I whisper back and I feel him press a kiss to the back of my head.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later there is soft knock on the apartment door; Toby jumps up straight away and runs to the door.<p>

"I'll get it!"

He pulls the door open to a bored looking Spencer.

"Hey baby, how you doing?" Toby nods his head at her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Spencer looks up at me desperately.

"So we're going on a double date, hope that's ok Spence." I tell her with a sympathetic look.

"What? That's fantastic!" Spencer rushes into the apartment and pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She whispers into my ear and I giggle in response.

"Alright, let's get going." Ezra motions us towards the door.

"Yea, let's get this freak show on the road." Spencer mutters under her breath while Toby takes her hand and pulls her out the door.

* * *

><p>"Look all I'm saying is the Grill isn't very impressive Ezra. So let's take the ladies to the new Italian restaurant down the street." Toby whispers to Ezra upset.<p>

Spencer and I exchange a glance while pretending we aren't listening to the two bickering brothers.

"And all I'm saying is that since this is coming from my pocket, the Grill is just fine. Now let's go." He pats Toby on the shoulder before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close.

Once inside the restaurant, we move towards a table of four in the back. Ezra and I sit down on one side and watch as Toby makes an effort to pull Spencer's chair out for her.

I raise my eyebrows at this in surprise and try to rack my brain for the last time Ezra did this for me.

I can't remember.

After the waitress takes our drink orders there is an awkward silence at the table so I glance down toward my menu and flick through the pages idly.

"So this _boyfriend_ of yours, what does he do?" Toby asks with a jealous edge to his tone.

"He's a doctor." Spencer replies playing with her watch.

"Doctor. Pft. That's not very impressive." Toby scoffs and crosses his arms.

"What do you do again?" Spencer fires back.

"Oh that's right. You're in kindergarten." She smirks down at him.

"Actually I'm in the second grade." Toby replies while puffing out his chest.

"I'm not a kid. Aria tell her I'm not a kid."

Oh, I'm getting a weird sense of Deja vu.

"He's not a kid." I tell Spencer sarcastically.

"See? I'm not a kid." Toby tells Spencer, his cheeks flushing read.

"Fine, but you're not a teenager either. Or an adult." Spencer tells him.

"I will be one day." Toby replies determined.

"So this is the kid my girlfriend is going a pity date with." We all turn towards the sound of the English voice at the end of our table in shock.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) I'm so tired right now I could crawl into bed and sleep - and it's only 8pm. I feel old lol**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

Chapter 30

"Wren?" Spencer and I ask together in shock.

"I'm _not_ a kid!" Toby replies with a glare standing up.

It takes Toby a few seconds to realise Wren is much taller than he is, so he quickly climbs onto his chair to match his height.

"Aria, tell him!" He whines at me.

"Wren, he's clearly not a kid. I mean, he doesn't whine at all." My tone is sarcastic once again.

"Wren, what are you doing here?" Spencer asks, standing in between Toby and Wren.

"Checking out the competition." I joke throwing my menu aside.

This is much more entertaining.

"I just happened to stop by to get some dinner when I saw the four of you. I couldn't resist coming over." He tells her leaning down for a kiss.

"Hey, watch it dude. That's my girl you're kissing!" Toby exclaims looking like he wants to punch Wren.

"Actually, it's my girlfriend and she doesn't seem to be complaining." Wren fights back while Spencer just rolls her eyes.

"Toby, I think it's sweet that you have this little crush on me but,"

"It's not a crush. I'm in love with you." Toby cuts Spencer off.

"But, there's just too much of an age gap. You're seven and I'm eighteen. That's eleven years." Spencer's tells him gently.

"I'll be eighteen one day." Toby replies, not wanting to give up without a fight.

"And when you're eighteen I'll be twenty nine. We'll still be at difference places in our lives."

"Well, how olds your lover boy over there?" Toby asks Spencer seemingly ignoring what she has just said.

"Twenty six, why?" Spencer asks casting an unsure glance at me.

I just shrug in reply.

"So you're eighteen and he's twenty six. He's just three years shy of the twenty-nine you will be when I'm eighteen. And you two seem to work. For now at least."

"I think I have a headache." I whisper to no one in particular.

"Did that make sense to you?" Ezra whispers to me rubbing his temples.

"Sort of… I think." I whisper back.

"I'll tell you what Toby, if I'm single when you're eighteen. I'll give you a chance." Spencer compromises finally.

"You'll what?" Wren exclaims shocked.

"I'll go on a date with him."

"And still I repeat – you'll what?"

"I said if I'm single. So be good or I will be." Spencer threatens with a stern look and Wren raises his hands in surrender.

"I accept. But there _will_ be a goodnight kiss after the date." Toby holds out his hand for Spencer to shake.

She takes his hand softly and shakes it before turning to say goodbye to Wren.

"Wow. What a night." I murmur as I pick up my discarded menu and start to look through again.

"So I got you something." Toby whispers quietly to Spencer only minutes later, not wanting to draw attention from Ezra and I.

I look up over my menu when I hear Spencer gasp.

My mouth drops open when I see the diamond heart shaped necklace dangling from her fingers sparkling under the light.

So that's what he's spent all his money on.

"Huh. I think I'm dating the wrong brother." I can feel Ezra's piercing glance on me after I make that comment.

"Oh, Toby I can't accept this." Spencer tells him gently trying to give it back.

"No, I got it for you. Keep it." He reaches for it and stands up behind Spencer to help her put it on.

"Thank you." She tells him nicely and turns to give him a hug.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to the bathroom." I tell everyone before standing up.

"I'll come." Spencer stands up as well and we make our way to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asks as the door shuts safely behind us.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I start to fix my hair in the mirror as Spencer leans against the sink.

"Uh huh. Sure you are." The sarcasm is evident in her voice.

"It's just… nothing."

"It's not nothing Aria. What's wrong?" She reaches out and holds my hand.

"Sitting there tonight I realised something. Ezra and I aren't… intimate anymore."

"Aren't intimate? Seriously? You two?" Spencer raises her eyebrows in disbelief.

"No. I mean, we have plenty of sex but we don't really talk and share anymore. He doesn't do those kind romantic gestures like; pull out my chair, or open my door or get me a gift." I pause for a moment gathering my thoughts.

"I'm just being stupid." I finally mutter.

"You're not being stupid. A lot of people say that once they move in with someone all of those things stop." She tells me sympathetically.

"If I had known that at the time I wouldn't have moved in… But even before we weren't ever really like that, it was mainly about sex. I'm not saying we don't love each other. But I want to be wooed damn it!"

"Oh Aria." Spencer pulls me in while I try to fight the tears.

"Tonight he wanted to spend the night in together, which roughly translate to – he wanted to have sex. I just want to go out sometimes. I want to be surprised and caught up in the moment."

"Talk to him Aria." Spencer urges me gently.

"I don't know how. I don't want to be _that_ girl. I just feel like..." I trail off unsure.

"Like you missed the beginning part of your relationship. The honeymoon phase." She finishes for me.

"Exactly. It went from sex to serious so quickly we didn't really get to experience the rest. It's partly my fault – I let it happen."

"You need to tell him."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Alright, let's get back out there." Spencer tells me with one last hug.

Once we get back to the table, we take our seat again and notice that our drinks are now at the table.

I reach for my coke and take a large sip trying to ignore Ezra's questioning glances.

"Everything ok?" Ezra asks me softly, his hand coming up to sweep my hair behind my ear.

"Everything's fine." I reply without making eye contact.

There's that word again.

* * *

><p>"I had a really great time tonight Spencer." Toby tells Spencer as we reach his house to drop him off.<p>

"I wish I could drop you back to your car but"

"It's past your bedtime." I joke causing Ezra and Spencer to laugh.

Toby shoots me a glare before taking Spencers hand and dragging her away from Ezra and I.

"As I was saying I wish I could drop you back to your car but"

"You can't drive." I interfere once again.

"Excuse me." Toby tells Spencer before coming over to Ezra and I.

"Do you mind?"

"No, not really." I reply smartly.

"Well if you don't give us some space I'll tell mum about your little rule breaking visit." I glare at Toby before rolling my eyes and walking past him and up to the front door.

"Fine, I'll just go in and get something to drink while I'm waiting."

"I'll come." Ezra jogs to catch up to me.

"You sure you want to break the rule again though." He nudges me hoping to get a reaction.

"Whatever." I tell him as I open the door only to come face to face with the devil herself.

"Oh crap." I whisper, wishing the ground would open up and swallow me.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
